Sherman & Friends
by V.Only.1
Summary: Sherman now 19. Is going through a phase where he believes that if he follows whatever someone says, it will make him come out as a better person, but is that really the case? Are the people Sherman and his friends encounter, really making a good change or are they coming to start trouble. Join in with him and his friends as they go through daily events that will change their lives
1. Chapter 1 Mr Peabody's Vacation

On a bright sunny day everyone in the city were enjoying their peace. No chaos. No magical portals. No parts of history falling out of the sky and no rip in time. Sherman Peabody a smart and handsome kid was in his penthouse facing his dog father.

"Now Sherman I am going on out for a week. I have a very important business trip to attend to." Mr Peabody said to him.

"For the entire week?" Sherman asked.

"Yes, I want you to take care of the penthouse for me. You're 20 years old so I am sure you will not mess with anything." Mr Peabody says as he makes his way to the elevator. "I have left some food in the fridge for you just in case you get hungry.

"Yes Mr Peabody." Sherman yawns.

"Well, I guess I am off now I will be back at 12:00P.M. On Friday. But you will be asleep wouldn't you Sherman…" Mr Peabody was expecting an answer but all he got was Sherman staring into space.

"Sherman!" He shouted.

"Yes Sir!" Sherman straightens himself up.

"You're thinking of Penny aren't you?" Mr Peabody grinned at him.

"No I am not, never ever we are just friends ok." Sherman folds his arms.

"Yeah whatever you say." Mr Peabody left the Penthouse and Sherman jumped onto the sofa and brought out his IPhone 6.

"Mr Peabody gone for a week. Me and Penny alone for tonight. No distractions. Just Peace." Sherman got excited whilst he scrolled down his contact list looking for Penny's name.

"I will text her, I don't want her knowing we're too close." Sherman fixed his glasses up a bit.

"Too close for what?"

Sherman turned around only to see Mason who was standing behind Sherman staring at his phone.

"Oh nothing." Sherman quickly reacted by turning off his phone.

"Oh ok man. Whatever you say." Mason walked off to the kitchen.

"Mason. Always sneaking into my house." Sherman muttered.

Sherman texted Penny and was waiting for a reply;

Sherman: Hey Penny!

Penny: Hi Sherman, How are you?

Sherman: Just chilling with…Mason who apparently appeared behind me.

Penny: That's Mason for ya! So what did you want to ask me?

Sherman: Do you want to come over?

Penny: Would Mr Peabody mind?

Sherman: He's out on a business trip for a week.

Penny: So is it like a date?

Sherman: Something like that.

Penny: Aww you're so cute.

Sherman: Yeah, You've told me that like over a hundred times.

Penny: Alright I will be over in half an hour.

Sherman: Alright see you later.

Penny: Ok I will see you later.

"Was that Penny…Mmm these are good, were you talking to Penny?" Mason munched on some potato crisps.

"Mason why are you even here?" Sherman said.

"To hang out with my buddy of course!" Mason said with a grin on his face.

Why wasn't Sherman surprised? Mason always barges his way into the penthouse when Mr Peabody isn't home to judge against it.

"But why today?" Sherman groaned.

"Hm." Mason looked at him.

"Why do you always make an entrance when I decided to invite Penny over?" Sherman groans.

"You need to forget about that girl man! You never hang out with me Dev and Carl. You're gonna be looking like a pussy if you hang out with that hoe all the time." Mason said whilst the strolled across the penthouse but the word "hoe" made Sherman clench his fists furiously but then he let them go and breathed in then out.

"Fine I will hang out with you guys after I postpone my date with penny." Sherman looks down in guilt.

"Now you're talking!" Mason smirks and pulls out some orange juice from the fridge.

"Aww Man." Sherman groans once more.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Ok now excuse me for my absence these past few months. I have been getting to hype on a new anime I found out about…Fairy Tail so I was delayed with many things even my fanfictions. But don't worry, I now will be making Mr Peabody and Sherman's stories because the whole Sherman Legacy thing made me shift my ideas a bit. Sherman will be a secure and smart 18 year old that he has always been the only things that will change about him is him being funny and being badass at times. You all know Mason is being to be the same ass hole that he has been in my previous stories!**


	2. Chapter 2 Re-Union!

As Mason and Sherman strolled out of the front doors to the penthouse they were greeted by the loud noises in the streets which almost gave Mason a heart attack. Sherman just had his head down along with a droopy face. Mason indicated for Sherman to follow close behind so they don't get lost through all these rushing people.

"Come on Mason. Let's stop for a bit, we've been walking for hooooourrrss!" Sherman groaned. Even though they just left the penthouse a second ago.

"Stop moaning Sherman. Hey! If you stay quiet, I will buy you a pizza." Mason smirked at Sherman. But Sherman wasn't falling for it a second time.

"That's what you said last time and I was introduced with a straight punch to the face." Sherman looked up at him.

"How about a book? Anyone you want." Mason smiled.

"Nah, the only thing I want to do now is...something." Sherman stretched.

"Like what?" Mason asked.

"Going somewhere...and meeting somebody." Sherman put his hands behind his head.

"Who do you want to meet? Carl? Dev? Abby or is it Jill?" Mason said but none of them were right.

"None of those people. Someone that understands me and loves how I act..."

"Penny. That blonde thot." Mason glared at Sherman.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! She is not a thot. What the heck is a thot anyway?" Sherman wondered to himself.

"It is a..."

"Hey! I didn't ask for an explanation. So shut your trap." Sherman laughed. Mason just glared at him.

"I'm going to break your arm." Mason mumbled.

"What was that best buddy?" Sherman asked clueless.

"Oh nothing." Mason replied quickly.

Sherman and Mason then made their way to a giant mansion that was as big as their elementary school. Obviously, the house is not the whole thing, there was a huge garden with lots of flowers and an amazing fountain in the middle to perfect the whole thing. The ground tiles were peach coloured bricks, and a red pathway leading up to the front doors. Yep, this was none other than...

"Abby's House." Mason said. Sherman was astonished, if he tried hard enough, he could probably see this from the penthouse.

"So this is where you're taking me. Why didn't you just tell me it was Abby?" Sherman asked as they proceeded to cross the road.

"Because..." Mason stopped. "I thought you knew." Then he walked up further. Sherman had a wide grin spreading across his face.

"Oh really, or is it because you love..."

Mason wrapped both his arms around Sherman's neck, jumped up then came crashing down along with Sherman. Mason landed on his back whilst Sherman landed on his face.

"YOOOOOOWCH! What was that for man?" Sherman asked angrily whilst rubbing his head.

"There was a spider on your face. So I got rid of it." Mason lied. Then started to climb the gates.

"What are you doing Mason, we can just ring the bell over here." Sherman pointed to the buzzer on the wall.

"Abby's dad, doesn't like me. He literally despises me. Last time, he caught Abby and I kissing on her bed then he literally did a John Cena on me." Mason then started climbing the gates, Sherman started to climb over too.

"When did he catch you kissing her?" Sherman asked as he landed on the ground right after Mason did.

"Two years ago." Mason replied.

"WOW! Two years?! That's crazy." Sherman shouted.

"I know right." Mason sighed. "I don't know what his problem is. I think he just doesn't like the sight of me and Abby together, let alone be friends. So obviously, he split us up, he made sure that the police kept me on house arrest so I don't ever take on step on his premises." Mason explained to Sherman. Sherman had a sad expression on his face, how could someone be that cruel.

"So...Why are we on his premises then?" Sherman asked.

"I just want to surprise the old man by kissing his daughter again." Mason smirked at his plan.

"Wow best buddy, you're so devious." Sherman complimented.

"Yeah, I know." Mason replied to the compliment.

Chatter was upon the mansion as Abby's whole family decided to leave for vacation. Everyone was in the huge living room waiting for Abby's father to get ready but he was in his private office speaking to his daughter about some rules while he is gone.

"I know it was your birthday yesterday, but this present is something I cannot fulfill." Abby's father by the name of Matthew said to his daughter.

"But father, we are friends not a couple, can't I invite him over as well?" Abby, the age of 19, has grown to be quite the nice young lovely young lady that she was in elementary.

"No! He causes too much trouble in the neighbourhood and he lives in the ghetto places of New York and I don't want you hanging around with those kind of nuisances. Sorry, you have already invited the other friends of yours over, but not that Mason boy. I despise him. Okay?" Matthew stated. He then got up and gave Abby a kiss on her forehead. "I will see you in 5 months. Please respect my decision."

"Yes father." Abby replied.

"That's my girl." Matthew smiled then left the room with Abby following right behind him.

Everyone exited the house as they boarded the coaches outside. Matthew closed the doors behind him, leaving Abby on the stairs thinking to herself.

'It's not fair. It's just not fair.' Abby was about to cry when she heard some rustling coming from her room. She went upstairs to find out what it was. She entered the room and her eyes widen at the site of who it was.

"I swear to god, I can never make a quiet entry in people's houses..." Mason looked up and his eyes widened as well at the person standing at the entrance to the room.

"Mason..." Abby quietly said.

"Abby..." Mason quietly said.

"I...I missed you!" Abby cried and ran into Mason's arms and hugged him tight. Mason was surprised by this hug, he felt like crying as well as Abby, but obviously he has to keep his pride.

"I missed you as well." That was all Mason could say as they stood there for at least 5 minutes.

"It's been at least two years and a half right?" Mason started and Abby just nodded.

"I actually missed being with you...I thought I would never see you again!" Abby stopped crying and hugged Mason tighter.

"I felt the same way." Mason said and they started to close the gap between each other but before either of their lips could touch...

He came..

"YOOOOO!" Sherman bust open the doors.

Mason and Abby jumped away from each other. Knowing how dopey Sherman is, he didn't see a thing.

"Sherman? What are you doing here?" Abby said, startled.

"Mason and I came to visit you." Sherman smiled gleefully.

"Did Penny tell you to come here?" Abby looked over at Sherman.

"P-Penny?" Sherman stuttered and froze at that name. "Penny is coming here???"

"Yeah! Since it was a family birthday party yesterday, I couldn't invite you guys but now we can party. Penny is coming along with Carl, Jill, Tyson, Dev, Lucy, Tyrone and Dan." Abby smiled. Sherman was literally jumping in the air whilst Mason had his hair covering his eyes.

"Yeah! Penny is coming as well haha! Hey Abby I will set up downstairs for the party." With that being said, Sherman ran downstairs in excitement. Abby looked over at Mason.

"What's wrong Mason?" Abby asked him. Mason snapped out of his daydreaming.

"Oh nothing." Mason sadly said and walked out of the room.

Abby just looked at his retreating back.

"I don't think it's time. Not yet." Abby clasps her hands together and proceeded to walk out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3 The Rivals

Normal POV

Abby met up with Mason and Sherman downstairs. Sherman had made lots of foods and snacks that were all in the kitchen fridge and freezer. He didn't decorate the place but he did make it look neat for the guests and he cleared up the living room and switched the television on, onto News. Abby looked over at Mason who was being rather quiet. He was watching the news with his arms laying lazily on the arm of the chair. She sat beside and decided to speak to him.

"Mason, what is wrong? You were just fine a minute ago." Abby asked and Mason turned his head slowly to her.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." He sounded rather gloomy and Abby didn't like it one bit.

"But-" Before she could continue, the doorbell rang.

"You should get that. Don't want to keep those loser waiting." Mason folded his arms and his expression went back to an angry face.

"Okay. I will talk to you later then." Abby got up from the couch and went to the front door. She was greeted first by her best friends; Jill and Penny. Then a friendly hug from Lucy and Dan, a fist pump from Tyrone, a bear hug from Carl. Tyson, Mason's main enemy gave Abby a hug then he he gripped Abby's butt and smiled.

Abby heard a 'Hmph' come from Mason who was behind them.

"Get a room, will you!" Mason groaned then continued to the front door.

"Mason! How's my main man doing huh?" Tyson stretched his hand out for a good handshake.

"Move that hand away from me before I break it!" Mason angrily said.

"Mason! Be nice please." Abby pleaded with a smile plastered on her face. Mason turned around with a 'thirst to kill' face.

"Tch. Whatever." Mason barged through Tyson and walked off the premises.

"What's his problem?" Tyson said closing the front doors.

"I... I don't know." Abby told him.

"Alright then! Let's get this party started." Tyson walked into the living room where everyone was. Abby stayed back.

"I have to tell Mason soon or I might miss my chance. Just not now, I guess." Abby clasps her hands together and proceeded to walk into the living room where everyone else was.

 **12:00 - 16:00**

I was making my way back to Abby's mansion after I took a few hour to cool off in different places and at the park. I can't believe she went and invited Tyson to the party. That guy only wanted her for her looks, I want her because of how nice and caring she is for me and our friends. Damn it, there is no way I am going to lose Abby to those two losers. Tyson and his brother Tyrone are playboys and I definitely feel that Abby shouldn't have her heart broken by two playboys. The thing is, Abby is vulnerable to these type of things, she knows how to express herself a lot to me, but with others she gets nervous and that's mostly an open window for those two bone heads. They know that if they ask her out on a date she will say no first time but if they keep begging her, then her caring self jumps in and says yes and that really gets me angry.

I opened the front door then closed it quietly. It was only 4 PM. Everyone was in the living room, I walked over to the living room entrance and stood there deciding not to say anything. They were all playing truth or dare.

"Alrighty then. I get to pick who goes next. Abby?" Tyrone said, I knew that idiot would pick her. I kissed my teeth and everyone turned around looking in my direction.

"Oh, Mason come and play with us." Abby patted the empty couch space beside her and gave me that smile that I always loved. I was about to lean off the wall but Tyson came in and plopped himself in the place that Abby offered for me.

"I'll pass." I leaned back onto the wall.

"Hey Mason. Sorry but this is my seat man." Tyson gave me a smug look. I just gave him a straight face then looked at his brother Tyrone. "PLAY THE GAME GOD DAMMIT?!" I roared at Tyrone and he quickly got on with it.

"Okay Abby, truth or dare?" Tyrone asked.

Abby's POV

"Okay Abby, truth or dare?" Tyrone asked me.

Finally, it's my turn, last time we did truth or dare, Penny dared me to kiss Mason. We kissed and it was also my first kiss...with him. My friends love to see a great show and their favourite entertainment is Mason turning soft just for me. I want to kiss Mason again, it's been too long.

Mason's POV

"Dare." Abby cheerfully said.

"Okay, now that you picked dare you have to do the dare no matter what it is! Got that?" Tyrone said to her and she nodded.

That Tyrone! He was taking his mighty long time to think of a dare, he looked around until his eyes stopped on mine then turned to his brother Tyson. Then Tyrone smiled.

"I dare you to kiss Tyson!" He pointed at his brother.

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?!" Everyone was surprised by the dare, even Abby was surprised.

"I thought you were gonna pick Mason. Since Abby likes... ~AAWOHHHH~" Sherman screamed in agony once Penny battered him on the back of his neck with a book.

"So Abby, are you going to do it?" Tyrone smirked. "If you don't do it, you have to strip naked in front of all of us." That darn Pervert.

"No way! I will kiss Tyson then." Abby sighed then she looked up at me with an apologetic face.

"Oh yeah, kissing Mr handsome now are we?" Tyson turned to her. They were only a mere cm away from each other.

"You're so lucky I am doing this for you." Abby then closed the gap between them and both of them were closing their eyes. The other were glued to the heated moment between the two except Sherman who also gave me an apologetic look. I bottled up my fists and my blood was boiling, I looked over at Tyrone who was smiling like a little jackass.

They stopped kissing and Abby just looked down at her lap like she was embarrassed to even look at anyone.

"Nice one Abby. I'm starving who wants to eat?" Tyrone stood up from the armchair and everyone followed suit to the dining room. Tyrone and Tyson barged me on the way, Abby was the last one to leave.

Abby's POV

Dammit! I was saving that kiss for Mason. Now all the love that I wanted to give to him was all given to Tyson. Everyone decided they wanted to go and eat food. I got up but looked down, then Mason grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Don't beat yourself over something you didn't want to do. It's just a game, it doesn't mean anything." Mason explained. I just want to kiss him all over.

"Yes Honey!" I squealed.

"What was that?" Mason asked me like he didn't head me.

"Nothing. I said I was hungry, let's go, I'm starving." I don't want to tell him yet, not when Tyson and Tyrone are here.

Me and Mason entered the dining room and the food was set out nicely on the table thanks to Jill's motherly-like skills. Tyson and Tyrone were standing up by the table there were 12 seats in total. 2 at each end and 5 on the sides. There was 2 right next to Jill and I decided that me and Mason could sit together.

Once I sat down, I gestured for Mason to sit next to me but obviously Tyson beat him to it. He ended up sitting next to Sherman which wasn't a big deal to him but it was to me because I invited Mason to this party only because he's my friend and I want us to be more than that.

Sherman's POV

Everyone started to eat their food and go on about conversations which I really didn't have a clue about. My best buddy; Mason was sitting next to me and he didn't eat anything, all he did was just cross his arms and close his eyes. Tyson is really annoying, Mason and Abby like each other and the guy is keeping them distant away from each other. This is a good chance for them to spend the lost time that they didn't have in two years together. Speaking of lost time, Penny was sitting on my left and Mason was on my right.

"So, Penny, what have you been up to these past months?" I asked her in a nice tone.

"Nothing much. I'm just thinking of a art course that I could take on in university. How about you Sherman? Are you going to university for a course?" She asked me. Hmm, I haven't thought about it yet have I?

"No not really, but I may take on a science and engineering course, so I can understand much complicated things." I smiled up at her then she smiled at me.

"What about you Mason, are you thinking of taking on a course in university?" Penny asked him. He opened one eye then looked up at her.

"Well I was thinking of doing an engineering course." He answered with his arms still folded.

"Oh right. You and Sherman both got high levels for engineering in college." Penny put on that gorgeous smile of hers.

20 minutes later everyone was stuffed. Lucy and Jill started to do the dishes, Dev cleaned up the table and took out the trash and the rest of us were in the living room. Penny was fast asleep on my shoulder, Carl was resting, Tyson and Tyrone were giving nasty looks at Mason who was having a friendly and nice chat with Abby. Would you look at Abby's smile? She's always so happy to be with Mason that's why she likes him so much. Liking would be an understatement, she loves him.

Tyson's POV

Everyone was going to have a sleep over because obviously we can and i definitely want to be in the same bed as my sweet Abby. I hate seeing Mason talk to my girl. He doesn't deserve her in anyway, Abby doesn't need a man that comes from the ghetto. Fortunately, me and brother Tyrone came up with an amazing plan. One that will stop them from being together.

Abby's POV

Me and Mason were happily talking about what is better and what is not. It was an amazing conversation and my heart will beat 2x it's normal speed when me and Mason lock eyes with each other. He doesn't know how much I want to kiss him and have him all to myself. I then heard Tyson speak up.

"Okay guys! I guess since we all know each other, we shouldn't have a room each, two people must be in each room." Tyson spoke up. I'm definitely going to have Mason sleep with me.

"KYAAAA! Mason sleep with me!" I hugged Mason and he just replied with an okay. Everyone else wasn't that surprised anyway. Everyone just smiled cause they know who they want to be with.

"Also we will be taking slips of you guys sleeping and show them to your parents." Tyson then added. Wait what?!

"Woah. Why?" Mason asked.

"To see if they approve of it." Tyson said. Everyone smiled because their parents know they would be happy with the relationship but my dad won't be happy because he hates Mason.

"Oh yeah I forgot. Abby's dad doesn't like Mason does he. How sad, I will be your sleeping partner Abby and Tyrone will be Mason's." Tyson grinned at me. I don't want to sleep with him.

"Heck No! I would rather sleep on the roof." Mason got up angrily.

"Your choice. You just can't sleep with Abby. Sorry. Go make yourself comfortable on that roof." Tyson smirked.

"Fine." Mason got up then made his way upstairs to the roof. I decided to follow him but Sherman grabbed my wrist and shook his head.

Mason.

Mason's POV

I was lying down on the roof looking up into the sky. I really hate Tyson and Tyrone. Can't Abby see that they were the ones that forced her to date them in high school, I bottled up my fists. Just witnessing Tyson kiss Abby is making more and more angry. Sooner or later, I would have to tell Abby about my feelings towards her, I can't keep her waiting and I also can't keep her available for Tyson and Tyrone. There was a security room that was unlocked and had just a chair and security cameras there. I sat down in the chair, closed the door then tried to sleep. I then got bored and decided to climb down to Abby's window, to at least say goodnight to her. When I got to her window, my face went white.

Abby's POV

Everyone went to their rooms and so did I. I had to sleep with Tyson. Tyson was taking his shirt off and he had a 6 pack.

"Like what you see?" Tyson gave me a seductive grin, but obviously I didn't fall for that.

"What is there to see?" I looked away from him and strolled over to my bedside.

"My sexy, tantalising abs!" Tyson tensed.

I didn't answer him, I just got onto my side of the bed and closed my eyes. Last time I saw Mason, he had an 8 pack. He's so hot. I need to tell him soon or he might lose interest in me. How do I know he has an interest in me? Well, I just ask Penny and Sherman.

"Hey Abby." Tyson looked over his shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me how you feel about Mason, I just want to know your views on him." Tyson asked. I really want to express my feelings of Mason to Mason himself, but if I tell Tyson he might stop cockblocking.

"Mason is like the world to me, he makes me laugh, he makes me smile, he makes me feel like I'm so special. I like Mason because his personality is so mysterious and interesting to figure. I like Mason, actually I love him and I would love to be his love partner till the day we grow old and die." I felt great about myself and I expressed half of my feelings about Mason.

"Uh Huh and what do you think of me?" Tyson asked.

"A jerk, a creep, a jock, a loner, a loser and a beg. Did I miss anything out?" I happily said to Tyson and he just smiled.

"Can't believe you think of me like that?" Tyrone just smiled at me like it was a joke or something, but I actually meant it. "Don't worry, I'm not sad, I will just keep you warm for tonight." Tyson pulled me up against his groin.

"~Ah~ Tyson...Stooooop." That came out more like a moan, but I just wanted him to stop. He's not my lover, Mason is.

"I know you like that." Tyson made a husky smile.

"Please~, Stop. I'm saving my virginity... for Mason." I rasped out a rigid breath.

"I'm not sure he would want your virginity now." Tyson whispered in my ear. My eyes snapped open and I turned my head to Tyson.

"Why not?" It sounded like I was crying.

"Don't worry, forget that I even said anything." Tyson smiled then turned, and went straight to sleep.

What did he mean by that?

Mason's POV

After seeing what I saw, I climbed down to the ground then walked off the premises. I am never going to speak to Abby again because it is clear that she likes Tyson more than me anyway

 **To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4 The Power to Trust Part 1

Abby's POV

I was one of the last to get up from my bed. I stretched and yawned and decided that this could be the day where I express my feelings to Mason. I went into the bathroom that was in my room and turned on the shower. I walked inside and stood under the warm water splashing all over my body then I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and pull me back into a hard chest.

"Hey Abby. Did you sleep well?" Tyson turned up behind me and whispered into my ear.

"~Uh~ Tyson... stop." I moaned out since he was holding me too close to him.

"Okay fine. So, me and Tyrone are going out to get something. Are you going to be alright here?" Tyson politely asked me.

"Well yes, I need to ask Mason something anyways." I smiled. He unwrapped his arms away from me and walked out the shower. Why didn't his clothes get wet?

"Mason isn't on the roof. He went to the park to go and think over some stuff." Tyson turned back at me and grinned.

"Oh, I will go to the park and talk to him there." I said.

"Oh, your in for a surprise." Tyson smirked. Why did he smirk?

"Okay." I just answered. Then he left after closing the door behind him. What surprise was he talking about?

I finished with my shower and went to go dress up. I wore a white tank top and some blue jeans along with some white adidas trainers. I then went out to the park. It was only a 15 minute walk to the park and I was very excited because now I could tell Mason how I really feel about him.

I got to the park and I saw Mason sitting on a bench. His hair was covering his eyes and he was slouching. He was wearing a tight vest and black jogging bottoms, also some black Jordans. With that position of his, his abs were noticeable through that vest of his. I can't wait to make him mine.

I walked over to the bench and sat down beside him. I made sure I was sitting very close to him, he then opened one eye and looked at me. But he didn't really feel quite happy to see me, what's wrong with him?

"What do you want?" He asked quite sternly.

"Well, I came to say Hi and I wanted to speak to you about something." I smiled up at him with a little blush creeping up to my face.

"Hmph. I'm listening." He just folded his arms and brought out his phone. He pressed on sound recorder and looked over at me. "Go on. Say what you want to say."

I breathed in then out.

"Mason, there are so many things that I want to tell you. So many things that I want to share with you and so many things that I want you to only hear. I've really taken an interest in the way you do things. You stood up for me in high school and I really appreciated your help. Those times that Penny and Jill couldn't come and support and aid me, you came. You were the only one who would stand by my side when I needed your help the most. Mason your like the world to me, you make me laugh, you make me smile, you make me feel like I'm so special. I like you because your personality is so mysterious and interesting to figure out. I like you, actually I love you and I would love it if you would be my boyfriend." I started blushing but I didn't get the reaction I wanted.

"Hmm okay, you shouldn't really jump from one person to another you know." He glared down at me. What is he talking about?

"I don't quite follow." I raised one eyebrow up, confused.

"You and Tyson are a thing now. Why are you jumping over to me?" Mason continued to glare but he did not have an angry face.

"Me and Tyson? We are not a thing, I am just friends with his brother. He came to my party because he wanted to follow his brother." Why would he think that me and Tyson are an item.

"Well, that's not I heard, yet what I saw." Mason looked away from me and closed his eyes.

"What did you hear?" He then looked down at his phone and tapped on a few things then I heard my own voice.

"Mason is a jerk, a loner, a jock and an idiot. Why would I like such an isolated person and you know what the worst thing is, the boys in his class don't even like him and that's a big shame. Wow. He is also a creep and a beg for friends. He's nothing like his brother." Then the recording ended. I said none of those things, that recording was edited. That was mostly the things that I said about Tyson, not Mason. When I looked up at Mason, his teeth were clenched up and his other hand was gripping the bench so tightly.

"You even let the guy touch you in places you wouldn't let anyone else touch." It sounded...like he was crying. Mason has never cried before, the last time I heard about him crying was when his dad left him.

"But I didn't Mason...I-

"I don't want to hear it! If you really love Tyson then go on! Go and love him till the day you die!" Mason now had an angry face and it frightened me. "You need to stop being so frail and weak, if you loved Tyson then why we're you moving so close to me. Stop being a sweet girl to me and go and do that to Tyson."

What happened next was beyond my control, it was like I had to counter back but the counter I wanted never came out of my mouth.

"At least I can be loved by others because I do not live in the ghetto!" My eyes were closed tight but they snapped open because I had not meant to say that let alone go that far when it came to Mason.

Mason looked to his right and made no eye contact with me. I held his hands but he jerked it away and he bottled up his fists.

"If that's how you feel about me, then I think we shouldn't be friends anymore." My heart skipped a beat once I heard him say that. And with that being said, he turned around and stalked off to the park gates with his hands in his pockets. I wanted to run after him but with the words I just said to him, he was not going to listen to me. I then made my way to the mansion.

Once I got back, Tyson, Tyrone, Carl and Lucy weren't here so they must've went out. Dev and Sherman looked up at me and saw tears in my eyes.

"Abby." Dev started.

"What's wrong Abby?" Sherman jolted up from his seating position.

"Don't worry guys, she's crying tears of joy, isn't that right Abby?" Jill smiled at me then I just looked down. I could see Jill's face change into a frown.

"Abby, he did take your feelings to heart didn't he?" Penny said. That was when my tears ran down my face, I just fell down to my knees and cried. They all ran to my side and comforted me.

"Abby!" They all shouted and showered me with questions.

"It's all my fault! Mason!" I was crying then I heard Dev and Sherman kiss their teeth.

"That Mason." Dev started up.

"Where is he! I will go and talk some sense into him!" Sherman stood then made his way to the door.

"No Sherman. Before we take action let's all go and have some hot chocolate in Abby's room. She will tell us what's wrong then." Penny stated. Then we all made our way to my room, it's great to have friends like the ones I have.

In my room, I told them all that happened and how Tyson probably sabotaged my relationship with Mason.

"So, Tyson must've been thinking if he can't have you then nobody can. That's how he was able to mess up your relationship with Mason and knowing Mason. He probably went with Tyson's lie." Sherman explained to me.

"Why would he do that though?" I asked.

"Well, everytime Tyson gets in the way like for example, when you obviously wanted Mason to sit next to you at dinner, you didn't make a move to make Tyson get up from the seat so Mason could sit there." Penny explained to me.

"So, you're saying that I have to stand up for my love?" I asked them, then Jill nodded.

"Girl, you need to fight for your man! If you don't do it now then you'll lose him and your friendship with him." Jill smiled.

"About that, Mason said that we are not friends anymore." I bit my lip and looked down. I wouldn't be that hurt if someone told me that Mason said that, but hearing that coming from Mason's mouth hurt the most.

"That's harsh. But he doesn't mean it, he's just a little bit saddened by the fact that he thinks you love Tyson. I bet you any money he's at the bar drowning himself in his sorrows." Sherman said. If he's doing that, then we can go to the bar and confront him.

"Let's go to the bar you guys. Dev your car is parked outside right?" I stood up like I was a general in an army.

"Yeah." Dev answered in a bored tone.

"Can you drive us to the bar then?"

"Yeah sure." Dev got up and we followed close behind him. I locked the doors to the mansion and got into the Toyota hybrid car, sitting at the back with Sherman and Penny. We then made our way to the bar. It was a 30 minute drive because Sherman wanted to get his glasses from his penthouse, and when Penny questioned why he needed them, he just came up with an answer like; "I look professional in them."

We got to the bar and parked in the small half empty parking lot. We got into the bar and looked around for Mason. We split up into two, well I went by myself while Penny and Sherman were a two and Jill and Dev were a two.

I went to the bar where they served the drinks while the other four went to the chill spots where are the girls, guys, hooks and bikers are.

I spotted Mason about to take a shot, so I ran up to him and smacked the drink out of his hand.

"What the hell... Oh it's Tyson's girlfriend. What do you want?" He leaned on the bar with one arm while sitting on those comfy stools.

"I came to explain to you the situation." But like always, Mason stopped me.

"I know the situation Abby, please, I don't want to talk about this anymore." Mason looked down.

"But, it's the truth, the things you heard from Tyson aren't true and I know you are smart enough to know that." I said to him. He looked up at me then gestured me to follow him.

We both walked into the men's bathroom, it was not dirty and it was not clean, but it was okay looking. Mason locked the main door to the bathroom. Then looked into my eyes. His dark brown eyes, I could get lost in it for a while.

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5 The Power to Trust Part 2

Abby's POV

"I'm sorry, I didn't listen back then. Tell me what you want to tell me." Mason folded his arms then leaned onto the wall and I sat on the work top where the sinks are. I crossed my legs over and looked over at Mason.

I caught him licking his lips when he saw me cross my legs. I smiled because now I know that he really does love me. Mason is not that hard to read. He's liked me for awhile now, or that's what I hear from Sherman and Penny. He calls me vulnerable to other men, but when he noticed that I was moving to him a lot, he became more vulnerable then me.

Jill told me that she seduced Carl one time and it was about to work, but Carl is very wise so he doesn't fall for seductive activity. But Mason, he shivers when I touch him so if I touch him in the right places then I can get him to spill his feelings about me.

I don't know where all this confidence came from but with all the information on Mason, I now know that I can try to seduce him and get the truth of his feelings for me.

"Mason?" I started.

"Yes?"

"Long story short, Tyson sabotaged our friendship." I finished and he raised one eyebrow.

"Hmm, so you're trying to say your not the one at fault then and the recording is lying?" He gave me a glare with a devious smile

"Mason, before you got your hands on that recording, did you even take time to replay it and see if it was edited or not." His devious smile went down to losing-frown. I could tell by his face that he knew all along that it was a edited recording but his feelings wanted him not to believe that.

"Well, I uh...its not like I...did, I mean didn't...but I..." He was stuttering too much, I wanted to shut him up with a passionate kiss, but first I want to seduce him before my feelings go way overboard.

I got down from the work top and swayed my hips from side to side on purpose, Mason may be brown skin coloured but I could still tell that his face was warming up with excitement and nervousness. I traced my index finger on his bodily figure, from his fine pectorals to his hard abs.

This seduction is going to work out great for me.

Penny's POV

I was walking around the bar looking for Sherman because we got split up when a bunch of thirsty bikers surrounded me and threw some random questions at me.

"Hey Blondie. What you doing in a place like this? Do you want me to take you on my ride and I don't mean my bike." He snickered with the rest of his biking friends.

"Sorry, but I am already riding on my boyfriends ride." I gave him a cheeky smile and the biker didn't look that old at all. "Say, how old are you?"

"I'm 19 and you?" The biker asked me next.

"19." I answered straight away. The guy had sharp brown hair and he looked British. I won't lie, his chest and muscles were to die for but Sherman's body is much more of the beauty type because this guy's body is all covered up with tattoos.

"Anyways it was nice meeting you Blondie, come back next time and I will treat you to a beer." He smiled up at me. My face got a bit warm and I quickly walked out of their circle to go and find Sherman, but the next thing I saw was Dev and Sherman having a shot-taking competition.

"First one to take at least 10 shots wins. We better hurry because I told Penny I won't take a shot until we leave college." I stepped in front of Sherman folded my arms.

"Sherman Peabody. What in the hell do you think you are doing?" I snarled at him. I was folding my arms over my chest.

"T-Taking a s-shot." Sherman replied with fear in his voice. Even though we have been together for more than 3 years now, he still finds me scary.

"Why are you and Dev taking shots when we came here to find Mason?" I glared at him now and he began to shake until...

"Dev stop being a Pervert." I heard Jill say from behind me. I looked behind me and I saw Dev covering his nose.

"No! No! No! You were just standing in front of me and I dropped my keys and I saw-"

Before I let him continue, I gave him a hard knock on the head. He fell down onto the floor. Knocked out cold.

"Now, get your money back. We can wait in the car for Abby to arrive with Mason." I ordered. Sherman got his money back and lifted Dev onto his shoulders. Jill and I followed close behind.

Abby's POV

I didn't expect things to go that far. Mason and I were in a long make out session, but I didn't want him to take me in the bathroom so I had to stop him even though I really wanted him at that moment of time. We walked out of the bathroom hand in hand to the parking lot where the others were waiting for us.

"So, you guys finally made up huh?" Dev rolled down his window and looked up at us.

"Yeah." I said happily then I felt a water drop on my head then I looked up and the clouds started to form in.

"Looks like it's about to rain." Dev stuck his hands out of the window. "Alright! Mason get in and Abby will sit on your lap." I blushed when he said that. Me, sitting on Mason's lap... that idea alone made me blush.

Once we were in, Dev reversed out of the parking space and drove to the exit, we stayed there for a bit.

"Where to?" Dev asked.

"My house! We can watch a scary movie." Sherman suggested which was a good idea to me.

"Great idea. Let's head over there now." Jill said. Dev then started to drive to Sherman's penthouse. Whilst driving, everyone was delved into an exciting conversation.

"We will have to call the others to tell them we are going to be at Sherman's place." Penny suggested.

"Great idea Penny, but do we have to invite Tyrone and Tyson?" Sherman groaned.

"It wouldn't be fair on Tyrone though. His brother Tyson follows him because he wants to." Jill turned around.

"So?" Sherman put his hands out.

"Tyrone deserves to be invited to the movie night because he's our good friend." Penny said.

"Urgh." All the boys groaned.

"Come on guys, Tyrone isn't half bad. He has a great sense of humour." Jill said. Which was a great point.

"He also knows how to cook. Trust me, he is as good as Mr Peabody." Penny added. I heard Sherman growl.

"He's also good at being a douchebag." I heard Mason add after Penny. Sherman and Dev started laughing.

"That's not very nice Mason."

"Who cares, he's a jerk anyway." Mason leaned his head on the window. I didn't think he was a jerk.

"He's not a jerk. I think he is an excellent and social person in our entire group of friends and he is very nice to people, unlike others." When I said that, I was referring to Tyson. I guess Mason got the wrong idea.

"Hey Dev, stop the car right here." Mason said and Dev obeyed. Once he was out of the car he added on. "I will meet you guys there. I got some things to do." With that being said, he walked the opposite direction.

I felt sad. I wasn't referring to him.

"Abby don't feel bad, Mason normally gets off at this particular stop when we take the bus to the library. Don't stress out, okay?" Sherman kept his hand on my shoulder and I nodded. Him and Penny smiled then we continued our journey to Sherman's penthouse.

Oh Mason, I hope you don't feel different about me.

Mason's POV

Dammit! I started going down the shortcut to the penthouse. I had my own key to the place and I wanted to walk so I could get some time to cool off. Abby, how could you think about me like that. I couldn't believe it, the girl who I loved most and allowed to enter my cold heart, was thinking of me in a bad way. Now that gets me thinking.

Does she really love me or is this some kind of sick joke?

In a short time, I got the penthouse. I entered the place and started setting up for the film night today. Then I called Carl on my phone. I told him that he should tell Tyrone, Lucy and Tyson, who were already with him, to start making their way down to Sherman's penthouse because of the movie night. Once I finished with that, I just sat down on the couch and rested my head in my hands.

"Abby. Dammit woman, what have you done to me?" I kept on shouting to myself.

All I know now is, I'm going to make a move. There is no way Tyson is going to stop me from making my move on her.

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6 Confession

Mason's POV

It seemed that I fell asleep because I woke up 20 minutes after I finished setting up the place for the movies. Soon, Carl, Lucy, Tyrone and Tyson walked right from the elevator.

"I actually thought that I would have to tidy up the place for the event tonight. But you actually did something helpful for once. Mason." Carl said. That cocky bastard. Carl is a peace maker and is the wise one of our group of friends. He's also Jill's boyfriend.

"Oh shut up. I might as well since I was the first one here."

"So, where's Abby?" And that's when I got angry. I turned to Tyson who was looking at me like I was a monster. Why the hell was he asking for Abby?

"They are coming. Probably making their way here."

"Oh. I guess I won't get in your way then." Tyrone said. What the hell was he talking about?

"Mason. Tyrone actually respects your relationship with Abby. It's just Tyson doesnt-" Before Carl could continue, Tyson spoke up.

"Shut up Carl!" Tyson growled.

"Come on bro, why don't we leave him alone with Abby. It's clear that she likes him anyway." Tyrone tried to speak up, but his douchebag of a brother was stopping him.

"No! Abby doesn't deserve to be with a ghetto boy like him. He will either get her hurt or turn her into one of his 'kind'." Tyson folded his arms and took the bags of food and snacks out of Lucy's hands. "Let me help you with that."

"Thank you Tyson." Lucy said with that joy in her voice. She's so happy about everything. Her, Abby and Jill too. I don't know about Penny. Looks like the devil lives within her because for some reason she scares the shit out of me.

"Anyways, let's wait for the others. Right now, let's watch some television." Lucy sat down beside me and switched on the TV. Because she's a all-happy-romance kind of girl, she decided to watch some movie called; Forbidden To See You. Now whoever came up with a cheesy title like that has issues. Apparently the movie was about a guy and girl who's parents were enemies but the two lovers were star crossed lovers. It's pretty much a Romeo and Juliet spin off.

Reminds me of me and Abby. I folded my arms arms behind my head and sighed.

"Abby is clouding your mind huh?" Lucy said with a smile on her face.

"WHAT!?" I literally sat up after Lucy's little suggestion.

"Is she all you think about?" Lucy asked me.

"To tell you the truth. Yeah, she is all I think about." I answered.

"I think you should confess to her soon. She would love to see the coldhearted Mason confess his feelings to her. It will also be such a romantic scene!" Lucy squealed like some sort of fangirl.

I just let out a little sigh and smiled. She was right. I have to confess to Abby, but I'm not quite sure since it looks like she is joking around with my emotions.

Then we heard the elevator bell and that's when the others entered the penthouse. Even though I had my eyes closed, I knew it was them when I heard...

"HEY GUYS!" Sherman shouted once he entered the penthouse.

"Do you always walk in with an outburst like that?" Penny asked him with a sigh.

"Hey Dev!" Lucy shouted.

"Hi there Lucy. Sorry we are late, we had to go and grab something to eat and buy some movies." Dev said.

Abby sat down beside me and smiled at me, I just didn't look at her and closed my eyes.

"Hi Mason!" She said with happiness in her voice.

"Yo."

"Are you okay? Do you need anything to drink?" She asked me.

"Naa, I'm good. So what movie are we watching?"

"A scary movie called Candles. Where 5 children died in a house fire that was built in the forest and now they haunt the forest. The blurb itself sounded scary. I'm going to go and get a drink, save my space for me." With that being said she got up and left to the kitchen.

Then Carl and Jill sat on my right.

"You ready for a scary movie Jill? You sure you ain't gonna get nightmares?"

"Shut up Mason." Then she gave me a punch in my shoulder. That actually hurt to be honest.

"Ow! What have you girls been doing to make your punches hurt?"

"Don't worry, jerk." That's what she says, but me and her both know she loves me as a friend anyways.

We were about to start the movie when we heard a smash in the kitchen. I turned around and saw Abby glaring at Tyson.

"Sorry my dear friends. Nothing is happening over here." Abby said with an apologetic expression on her face

"Are you sure Abby?" Penny said when she set the snacks and drinks on the table.

"Do you want any of us to get involved and deal with it?" Tyrone turned around at them whilst bringing the movie over.

"Its fine guys, me and Tyson are going to talk in the guest room." With that being said, they both left the kitchen and went up to the guest room. There's 6 rooms in this penthouse including Mr Peabody's room.

"What's up with them?" Sherman asked clueless. Sherman knows what's happening, he's the smartest out of all of us. He just loves to act dopey sometimes.

"Maybe an argument." Tyrone said.

"Probably something none of us should get involved in." Carl said and the others agreed. Until Penny looked at me whilst I had my eyes on the screen. I could feel her glare burning into my skin.

"Except Mason." Fuck. I knew Penny was going to say my name. Everything that involves Abby, these friends of mine send me to bail her out of trouble.

"Why me? It's just a conversation between two people." I answered.

"But Tyson could hurt her or make her do things she doesn't want to do." Tyrone said. For once, this guy was using his head.

"Fine. You guys get the movie started. I will go check what's up with them."

"Great plan, best buddy." Sherman cheered.

"Whatever." I made my way up to the 5th room that I owned whenever I slept over at Sherman's house. Actually, I practically live with Sherman anyway since my house is crawling with thousands of my family members. I leaned on the wall by the door and tried to listen into their conversation. It sounded like Tyson was forcing her to do something she didn't want to do, and she is protesting. That's my girl.

Abby's POV

I took Tyson out of the kitchen so I may talk to him about his situation with Mason. He was telling me in the kitchen, lies about Mason. About how he had sex with many girls in High School. But that's not true because he doesn't have any friends that are girls at High School except; Me, Jill, Penny and Lucy.

I took him to Mason's room because I wanted to shout at him for telling me lies about my crush, just because Tyson wants me to lose feelings for Mason.

"It's not going to work Tyson. I love Mason and you can't stop it."

"Well, maybe I can't, but your father can. You promised him that you won't talk to or cross paths with Mason ever again and here we are, having movie night with that idiot." Tyson said in an angry yet calm composure. But him bringing up my father didn't scare me the slightest.

"I don't care what my father thinks of Mason. I'm old enough to make decisions for myself and he can't stop me."

"But your dad has money?" Tyson countered back.

"Who cares? Love trumps money."

"Then...I...Uh." He couldn't answer because he knew that I already won the argument.

"Well, if that's all you wanted to say then get out so all of us can go and watch the movie. Oh, if you think that you can take the space I reserved for Mason beside me. I will make Mason beat you up personally. That is not a joke." I then gave him a light push on the chest and walked to the door.

"I will leave you alone if you give me your virginity." Tyson said.

WHAT?!

Mason's POV

Huh? WHAT! He wants her virginity. I bottled up my fists. I'm not allowing that. Even if she doesn't want to give it to me, she ain't gonna give it to him. I wanted to barge in there, but this is Abby's fight, I have to let her do it herself. I trust that she will make the right decision.

Abby's POV

Give...him my virginity.

"Why would you offer me something like that?" I asked him.

"Because I've loved you ever since the beginning of High School and you never showed an interest in me." He explained to me. He's loved me for that long.

"Okay." I didn't know what else to say. He walked up to me and held my hands.

"If that's too much then give me a kiss." I suddenly froze. I can't do that. It's going to look like I am betraying the one I love.

"Tyson, I don't know what to say?" That was all I could bring out. Now if this was Mason, it would be a different story

"Say yes. It will be over and done with. Mason will never know." Tyson smiled and close his eyes. His face was coming closer to mine. I just stood there not moving. Too many things were clouding my mind until I felt a pair of lips on mine. My eyes widened because I didn't say he could kiss me at all, Mason will think differently of me.

I didn't kiss back. Tyson pulled away and smiled.

"Thanks beautiful..." I then slapped him. Hard.

Sherman's POV

"Hmm?"

"Sherman what's wrong?" Penny asked me.

"I thought I just heard something."

"You and your dog hearing. Turn around now, the movie is about to start." Penny said with that amazing bright smile of hers.

"Just to note guys, don't start having nightmares. Cough cough, Jill and Penny." I closed my eyes because of the joke I made. I heard Carl, Dev, Tyrone and Lucy giggle and I smiled. Once I opened my eyes, there was a furious Penny and Jill standing in front of me, cracking their knuckles.

"First Mason, now you Sherman. So many punching bags to destroy." Jill had the face of a serial killer on her face. Then I turned to Penny...Oh my God.

"You think I will get nightmares? Wow Sherman, you sure do make me laugh." Penny had the face of the devil and she was warming up her hands like she was ready to punch the soul out of me.

"Please...it was a joke..." They weren't stopping, no matter how hard I tried. So I could only turn to one person for help. "Carl..."

"Come on girls settle down. This is a movie night for friends to enjoy. Now come and sit down Jill." Carl said peacefully. The two girls sat down in their places. Penny sat down beside me and leaned on my shoulder, smiling.

"We were only joking with you. I will never hit you Sherman" She said in a calm voice and I smiled.

Maybe that sound just came from outside.

Mason's POV

"Damn! That slap was dirty." I whispered to myself.

Abby's POV

I looked at Tyson with anger and hate. How dare he kiss me!? I then raised my hand down. I felt like punching him after but maybe not because my friends are downstairs. He looked scared once he looked back at me.

"Get out of here now! I dare you to try and tell anyone you kissed me and I accepted it. Because I swear when I find out you did, you are not going to like it." I said with a serious glare just for him, planted on my face.

He nodded very quickly and made a quick pace for the door. I could hear his footsteps disappear on the steps of the stairs. The time was 4:00.p.m. It will still raining outside but it was getting kind of dark since it was winter and Christmas was soon coming up.

I decided to go and join everyone downstairs. It was dark outside the room because the corridor lights were off. Once I made it outside to the corridor, I felt a pair of arms push me against the wall. I looked up and got my hand ready to slap Tyson across the face again, but the face I saw will never make a connection with my hands. It was Mason. He was smiling down at me.

"Hey." He said so casually.

"Oh Hi Mason. Are you okay?"

"I'm good." He answered so calmly.

"So, what are you doing up here? Aren't you supposed to be watching the movie with everyone else?"

"I heard everything." Mason smiled. I was surprise, so he was eavesdropping on the argument.

"Eavesdropping is rude Mason." I said to him with a friendly smile.

"I know but I couldn't walk away from my beautiful angel standing up to the fearsome Tyson." He said. Wait, beautiful.

"Did you just call me beautiful?" I asked him.

"Yes Abby, your the most beautiful person I have ever met. Your smile and laugh can lighten up anyone's day." He finished talking then I felt his lips on mine.

Mason was kissing me.

Mason was really kissing me.

The coldhearted Mason, that I have been wanting to confess to over half a year is kissing me. I took this opportunity to kiss him back. It was so passionate. He then pulled away and I whimpered at the loss of his lips.

"Now lets get going before the others get suspicious." He started to walk off but my grip was on his wrists.

"What's wrong Abby?" He asked me.

"So...now that you kissed me...was that a friendly kiss or..." I was cut off by his lips on mine again.

"Don't be silly. I'm not the kind of guy to kiss a girl and leave her speechless and confused but I do have one confession to make..." I looked up at him with sparkles in my eyes.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Abby?" He asked in a calm and gentle tone. I wanted to scream my answer but I didn't want to gain so much attention so I just said it quietly with tears running down my face.

"Yes! I would love to." With that being said, I kissed him and he kissed back. It was now official. Finally, Mason is my boyfriend. We parted away from each other.

"Let's not tell those friends of ours." Mason suggested. I understood. Until Tyson and Tyrone are out of the way, we were going to keep this under wraps. We decided to join in on the movie with everyone else.

Sherman's POV

"Took you long enough. We're already 5 minutes into the movie. Where's Tyson?"

"Tch. He went downstairs after him and Abby finished speaking." Mason said with a sort of growl.

Mason had this expression of hate when I mentioned Tyson's name, but the minute Abby touched his arm and smiled. That expression of hate suddenly... disappeared and a smile that he never even managed to give me on my birthday, he gave to Abby.

What the hell happened up there?

"Oh well, come and watch the movie now. It's getting interesting." Penny said. Mason sat down in his original seat beside Jill and Abby sat down beside him smiling.

Well as long as my best, best buddy is happy, I'm happy too.

Tyson's POV

I was walking down the streets of New York to my gang. Only one of them was there. That was good, don't need the cops looking down at our business.

"Tyson, how you doing homie?" The gunman, LeRoy said to me.

"Nothing much LeRoy. Is Savage here?"

"Nope. He just told us to meet up with you because you wanted to forward a complaint." LeRoy said to me

"There's this guy called Mason."

LeRoy sat down on the curb and started to load up his gun with bullets.

"Continue."

To Be Continued


	7. Chapter 7 Fight

Penny's POV

From my side of the couch, I could see that Mason and Abby were getting real close or that was just me thinking things. Now I'm the only one without a boyfriend in our bunch of friends. Don't get me wrong, I like Sherman, well...maybe not like, more like love him, but I can never see if he likes me back or not because Sherman treats all of our friends with respect and care like he does with me. So, I'm not sure if he likes me or just wants to be nice to me.

I looked over at Sherman and he had his eyes glued to the screen. He was watching the woman who had big breasts walk around in the woods with just a candle light.

"They always gotta have the girls with the big breasts do crap like this." Mason yawned out. Sherman nodded.

"You said it best, best buddy." Sherman said without taking his eyes off the screen. All the boys except Carl had their eyes glued to the screen, even Tyrone had his eyes glued.

"What are you guys staring at? Her breasts?" Jill said with her eyebrows furrowed.

"They are big." Mason replied.

"Right. Best, best buddy." Sherman said.

"Don't call me best, best buddy again." Mason gave Sherman a straight face, but I could definitely tell that Sherman was not frightened the slightest bit. Out of everyone in our group of friends, Sherman is the only one who can stand up to Mason's anger.

"Best, best..." Sherman started then Mason began to growl until Sherman said the last word. "...friend."

"Tch. Whatever." Mason turned his face to the screen.

"Well said best, best buddy." Sherman gave Mason a thumbs up and we all giggled except Mason who's eyebrows were twitching with anger.

30 minutes later the movie ended and we turned on all the lights. It was only 7:45.PM. We just decided to sit on the couch and do truth or dare. Mason got to start first.

Mason gave off this smiling sinister stare to everyone in the room. It was quite frightening.

"Penny!" Dang. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." I answered quickly because taking dares from Mason was the worst mistake that everyone in our group of friends knows except Sherman because he is a go lucky, handsome, brave man.

"Is it true that you like Sherman more than a friend?" Mason's smile stretched across his face.

"Uh...I...Um.." I looked around the room and everyone had a smiling face waiting for my answer. Even Sherman was smiling. The smile he gives to everyone.

"Come on. I haven't got all day." Mason growled.

"I just like him as a friend." Everyone was surprised by my answer, but just smiled again. I turned to Sherman and that smile he had earlier had gone down to a straight face. I could tell something wasn't up until Mason stood up on the chair and shouted.

"FRIEND-ZOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNEEEDD!" He began to start laughing.

"Truth or Dare, Mason?" I asked him quickly because I was as red as a tomato already.

"Dare." He instantly replied.

"Kiss Abby." Now it was my turn to give him a sinister smile.

"E..Easy." He put his fists on his hips and looked up proud.

"Do it then."

"In front of e...everyone?" He stuttered.

"I didn't stutter. Go on then."

"Um..okay." He turned to Abby who was so red that she looked like she was going to pop. Luckily for Mason, the elevator bell rang and Tyson appeared inside.

"If you kiss her. I will kill you!" Tyson shouted in anger.

"Pfft." Mason and Carl started laughing until Tyson pulled out a revolver.

"This is the one and only gun in my gang. I will use it to kill you right here, right now." Tyson threatened. We all got up. I stood beside Carl and Jill who were next to Abby and Mason.

"Abby, stay behind me." Mason said to Abby. She nodded.

"Yes, now bow before me. I want to see all your faces." Tyson smiled with an evil eye.

"Should we listen?"

"We have no choice." Carl answered my question.

"Stand up. Don't listen to this fucking idiot." Mason shouted at us. Tyson started fidgeting with the gun and got closer.

"Mason! I'm going to kill! I am going to kill you." Tyson got closer until Abby stood in front of Mason and spreaded out her arms.

"Don't touch him Tyson." She said. Tyson stopped and looked into Abby's eyes.

"Get out of my way Abby." Tyson demanded.

"No, your not hurting Mason." Abby just stood there and everyone was speechless until...

"No guns in the house my friend." Sherman took the revolver out of Tyson's hand and put it in his pocket. "It will be better to just dismantle the thing."

"Give that back Sherman! I'm getting angry now!" Tyson growled. He was clenching his fist so tightly that his fists turned whiter than his usual skin colour. Then all we saw was Abby slap Tyson's face so hard that you could see the red mark on his face.

"You fucking bitch!" Tyson punched Abby in the side of her face. We all gasped and Sherman furrowed his eyebrows at the sight.

Abby fell to the ground.

"Abby! You okay?" I shouted from a distance.

"Abby, please wake up." Lucy said with hope and sadness in her voice.

"Abby! Dammit!" Mason was growling behind Carl. Tyrone and Carl decided to push him back away from the sight, but all you could hear from Mason was his huffing and puffing, his eyes were red and his muscles were tense.

Sherman's POV

I stood there looking at Abby's unconscious face. There is just no way he could've did that. Mason was getting angry by the minute. I really wanted him to go and beat up that jerk, Tyson.

"So, Abby, not a big talker anymore huh? Lying down with a hard blow to the face." Tyson laughed. All of a sudden I see a fist in Tyson's face and him gone flying into one of the walls.

Tyson was gagging against the wall and just sitting on the ground. Mason ran up to him and continued to punch him. It went on the 10 minutes. 10 minutes of continued beatings. I just stood there until I had the courage to stop it myself, I put my hand on Mason's shoulder. His face had pure rage written all over it. I looked over at Carl and he nodded. Then all of us decided to take Tyson outside to have a word with him and left Mason in the living room with Abby.

Mason's POV

My hands were still tensed together. I just couldn't hold in my rage, he punched Abby, my Abby in the face and she didn't respond to her name when she was being called. She's not dead...that's not possible. I then heard a murmur.

"Mason..are y-you..okay now?" She managed to rasp out of some heavy breathing. I knelt by her side and picked her up, going up to my room.

"I'm okay Abby. Your so brave."

"I thought he was going to try and kill you. My legs moved on their own. I really didn't want him to shoot the man of my life right in front of me." She said calmly. I finally arrived to my bedroom, opened the door, closed it then locked it behind me.

I set her upon the bed and sat down beside her. I looked straight ahead at the bedroom door.

"Mason look at me." I did what I was told and looked at her only to accept a kiss from her. It was only a 10 second kiss but I'm only complaining.

"Thank you for beating up Tyson for me. I can tell you really do care about me, the coldhearted Mason getting angry over me. Aww~ So cute." She pinched my blushing cheeks and I just smiled at her. I lay down beside her and she laid her hand upon my chest, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you Mason." She smiled.

"I love you too, Abby."

To Be Continued


	8. Chapter 8 What's Behind His Smile?

**Thank You all for the support you have given! This is coming from the bottom of my heart. Enjoy this heartfelt chapter that I have spent some time putting together.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sherman's POV

So, yesterday, I took apart the revolver while everyone just sat down in the living room. Sooner or later they all dozed off except Penny. She kept glancing at me for some reason, so I just gave her my signature smile...a smile that I never give to anyone but my best, best buddy. I left all the parts of the revolver in Mr Peabody's room. Hopefully, he might know what to do with it.

I went upstairs to check on Mason and Abby, I could tell that he finally confessed to her because now they are so close. Closer than ever before. I opened the door slightly and peeked in, all I saw was Mason dozing off while Abby had her head leaning on his chest. I smiled at the scene. So cute. Now only if that was me and Penny.

I closed the door to the room and started to walk to my bedroom.

I always wonder to myself, how I fell in love with Penny Peterson?

I mean, she's smart, pretty, funny and has the best smile. I've been in love with her since elementary and everytime I try to get a good moment between us, guess who messes it up?

Yeah, my best, best buddy: Mason.

I don't know what's his problem. He just doesn't like her I guess.

Flashback

"Listen Mason, you can chill here and all, but don't ruin my night with Penny, got that?" I told him with a cold tone in my voice.

"Wow, your gonna kick me out because of some bitch-" He didn't have time to finish his sentence, once I put one of Mr Peabody's sharpest knives against his neck, whilst I put him in a headlock.

I was proud of myself for what I was doing, well...I was proud for 5 seconds. Mason elbowed me in the stomach, grabbed the knife and put me up against the wall with the knife on my nape. I could feel the cold steel on the middle of my nape.

"Listen here buddy, you can chill with your girlfriend as long as you want, but don't you ever threaten me in your life! Because next time, I think Mr Peabody doesn't want to see you in a body bag." He let go of me. "Sorry for calling her a bitch, i guess it just slipped out..." He walked out of the kitchen but then turned back at me.

"Or did it..?" I saw a glint of red in his pupils then he disappeared around the corner.

He was right.

Flashback Ended

I can't remember what he was right about or how the conversation started that day but I knew it had something to do with Penny.

I got into my room and sat at my desk. I then turned to my bed to see Penny lying down on it with a calm sleeping face. I was so confused. What was she doing here?

I walked over to the bedside and looked at her sleeping face. Rosy cheeks, beautiful blonde hair laying straight against the soft cushion of my bed, she was wearing a tank top and for some reason I couldn't take my eyes off of her belly button. I didn't know what this feeling was. I just wanted to touch it...well circle my finger in it, but I didn't want to seem weird...I guess I will try it, besides she's asleep.

I laid my hands upon her stomach and felt her skin. 'God, her skin is so soft'. I rubbed her skin up and down then reached the hem of her tank top. I really wanted to let my hands go further under her tank top, but she will definitely think different of me if she woke up and caught me touching her breasts.

I then reached her belly button and circled my finger in her belly button. Her face started to scrunch up into a feeling of...pleasure. I continued and a smile grew on her face then I heard her talking in her sleep.

"Wow, that feels...great...mmm" She was talking in her sleep. I decided to continue but with my tongue. I brought my head closer to her belly and started circling her belly button with my tongue.

"Stop it~ Stop teasing me." She was enjoying it I could tell. I then put my tongue on her belly button and started licking and sucking.

(A/N: I promise you all. There will be no lemon in this story. Unless you all want one, but no, it will just have some funny adult jokes in it. You know what, I will put it in the next A/N and you can all decide.)

"~Ahh~ Sherman more!" That's when I stopped. She just said my name, that means she was dreaming about me. I made sure to dry my spit off her belly button and ran to my desk. Putting on my headphones as quick as possible to make it seem like I wasn't doing anything to her. I then saw out of the corner of my eye that she rose up out of the room and looked at the desk to see me sitting down and listening to music, well I had nothing playing at the time.

"Sh-Sherman! What are you doing here??" She then went red with embarrassment.

"Everyone has dozed off and I decided to come here and read a book. Instead I wanted to listen to music. How about you? Don't let me stop you from sleeping."

"Oh no. It's fine. It's your room after all." She said nicely to me.

"Yeah, your definitely right. So..." Damn, the awkward silence.

Penny's POV

I was relieved. Relieved that Sherman didn't hear my moaning. I was dreaming of Sherman licking and sucking my chest that I didn't notice I was saying all my pleasures out loud. Now, we are here. In an awkward silence. Maybe, I can try it out now.

"Hey Sherman."

"Yes Penny?" He asked with a lot of concern in his voice, only this time, he had that same smile he gave me earlier. Does he like me or something? Okay Penny, settle down, he thinks of you as a friend, nothing more, Nothing less.

"You know I like you right?"

"...Yeah." He still had that smile on his face even though his face gave an uncertain expression.

"Then...would you like to go out on a date tomorrow?" I had to get it out there. Please don't reject me. Please don't reject me. Please don't reject me...

"Can't. Mason and I are going out somewhere. Anywho, I have to go and do something on the roof. Fix something. You know Peabody stuff. Bye" With that being said, he left the room, closing the door behind him.

I sat there with a sad 'oh my gosh what just happened' face. He rejected me. The only person that I really, really liked, rejected me. I just cried to sleep. Now I know that I will never get to be with Sherman at this rate. I love everything about him. Funny, cute, handsome, you name it. What I really love about him the most is that smile. How can he pull off different expressions with that smile planted on his face?

There's one thing I won't understand about Sherman. What really is behind that smile?

But it all makes sense now. Why I want to spend my time with him

Sherman's POV

Dammit! It was just too quick. I didn't want to reject her, I didn't want to. But why did I?

Why was my body trying to pull me away from her?

Why do I want to see her smile everytime?

Science can't explain this. But I know why I am doing this...

It's because I love her

Penny's POV

It's because I love him

To Be Continued


	9. Chapter 9 Temptation

Sherman's POV

I had slept on the stairs that lead to the roof. I didn't want to face Penny because the air in the room would be full of awkwardness and that is not a comfortable place for me. I opened one eye and looked to my right to see Penny sleeping on the stairs with me. My cheeks went red and my right arm struggled to move because she had my right hand on her waist and she was literally sleeping on my shoulder. I don't know why but I wanted her to make those same sounds that she made yesterday night so I went down a few steps and sat down where my face was directly facing her stomach. This was so wrong, but sounded so right when she makes those sounds.

I started with my finger playing around with her belly button. Her face scrunched up with pleasure again.

"Ah~" She started up. I had a wide grin on my face.

I put my finger in my mouth and circled it in her belly button. I looked up and she wasn't awake. She was in one of those dreams where you can feel what your doing in reality but your stuck in your dream and can't figure out a way to wake yourself up.

"Mmm. Sherman~" She rasped out. Again, she must be thinking of me. I did more because I was curious about what kind of pleasure she was dreaming about. You don't know, girls don't really dream about what your expecting to do.

I then put both of my hands on her waist and licked her stomach.

"Ah~ Sh-Sherman! That...that feels ~greeeaaat~." She said with a soothing angelic tone. I actually enjoyed doing this for her because like I said before, I love this girl with all my heart. I began to circle around her belly button, but then the most unexpected thing happened. Penny managed to grab my head and pull me closer to her breasts. I ended up biting above her breasts.

I stumbled backwards and ended up tumbling down the stairs. I fell flat on my face.

"Hey Sherman. What are you doing on the floor?" I looked up and saw Jill with some hot chocolate in her hand.

"Oh, just tumbling down the stairs. That's how I wake up these days. Hehe." I quickly stood up and straightened myself out.

"Hehe. If you say so, just make sure you don't hurt yourself okay?" She closed her eyes and gave me a caring smile.

"I won't. Thank you for caring Jill."

"Don't mention it. That's what friends are for." She then made her way to one of the guest rooms where Carl was sleeping his butt off in. Silly lemon boy.

"Yo Sherman!" I felt a hard slap on my back.

"Oh hey best, best buddy. How did you sleep?" I turned to Mason who also had hot chocolate with a marshmallow floating in it.

"Sleep. It was good thanks." He scratched the back of his head. Why was he so 'bright' this morning. He's never like this.

"Why are you so nice Mason..is this because you got to sleep with Abby? Hmm?" I wiggled my eyebrows.

"Listen here pal!" His teeth clenched together with anger. I just smiled as he got a fistful of my white tshirt and pulled me closer to him. "If you mention this to anyone, I will make sure to slit your throat and drown you in your own bathroom, got it?!" I smiled and saluted to him.

"Aye Best, best buddy!"

"Don't call me that or I will leave you on a subway rail!" He is just so full of anger everyday, isn't he?

"Mason. Why are you saying such rude things to Sherman?" Abby came in rubbing her eyes from her sleep.

"Oh. I'm not.." He started but couldn't find any words to finish his sentence.

"Well, I don't want you to be rude to him anymore alright?" She ordered him.

"Yes Abby." He looked down to the floor. He then looked up at me and I was dying to say something let alone laugh.

"She just ordered you, bro." He continued to glare at me. "Maybe next time best, best buddy." I quickly whispered to him. He just breathed in then let out a weird growling breath out.

"Come on Mason. Did you get my hot chocolate?" She said to him with a smile on her face and he handed her her hot chocolate.

"Here. Just the way you like it." Mason smiled down at her.

"You get her tiger. Go easy though best, best buddy." I said to him before both of them returned back upstairs to the room they were in.

I then made my way to the main bathroom to go and brush my teeth. Whilst walking through the halls, I looked up the next flight of stairs and Penny wasn't there.

"Maybe she went back to my room." I thought to myself.

I then entered the bathroom to see Penny looking at the bite I gave her minutes ago. She then caught me in the reflection of the mirror.

"Hey Sherman. How did you sleep?" She smiled at me.

"Ugh...Great.. and..you?" I was literally scared, I was scared that she might find out that I bit her.

"Good. Hey, can you come and see if this is a bite." She took off her tank top and she was only left in her bra. The bite was almost near the nipple of her breast but obviously it was above the clothing of the bra.

* **Gulp** *

"Sure Penny." I came closer and stared at it for a bit, I touched her breast.

"Sherman!" Penny screamed

 **SLAP!**

"OWWWW- Penny! What was that for?!"

"You touched me without permission." Penny had an angry expression, but I could tell she wasn't mad at all.

"Okay. Can I touch you so I can see how bad the bite is?"

"Yes..Just make it quick! Okay?" She stood up straight as I examined the bite. I pointed at it with my finger and she just let out some kind of moaning sound.

"Does it hurt?"

"No, not at all." She looked down at me.

I don't know what got over me. My hand then made its way to her arms and I pulled her closer to me so that my face was between her breasts.

"Penny, you smell so good."

"Sherman...Um...your too close." Penny backed up to the door but I made sure to lock it before she could escape.

"Your so soft Penny."

I licked her skin and she moaned again. My hands started to trace her arms then they went to her waist. I gave her kisses from between her breasts all the way to her lips. It was a long, passionate and sweet kiss. Penny instantly kissed back. I don't know what this was between us. Love or just a simple make out that will soon turn into an apology conversation.

I didn't care. All I wanted was her then and there. Penny didn't make no move to escape. She played around with my hair and found a way to take off my tshirt. She started to trace her slender fingers all over my chest. From my pectorals to almost defined abs. I won't lie to you, Mason and Carl's abs are more defined than mine.

I then took of her bra and looked at her breasts. I went down to suck on one.

"Ah~" She moaned again but it was quite loud so I covered her mouth with my other hand. I bit on her nipple then made my way to her neck. Giving her a hickey, just so other guys out there know who she belongs to...Wait!

What the hell is going on?

This isn't the way.

What am I doing?

What sort of behaviour am I presenting right now?

All I know is that it felt wrong, Penny might not want to do this. She probably thinks that she doesn't have a choice but to do it anyway. I stepped back and put on my tshirt.

"Sherman... Why did you stop?" Penny looked up at me.

"Sorry. I have to go and think about something." I opened the door and left.

Penny's POV

Whilst I was enjoying Sherman's entertaining show, he stopped and got his tshirt on. He opened the door.

"Sherman... Why did you stop?"

"Sorry. I have to go and think about something." With that being said, he left the bathroom. I got on all my clothes and looked in the mirror.

Why did he stop?

Doesn't he want to continue?

Does he really hate me?

Maybe he doesn't like me in that sort of way. Dammit! I don't even mind losing my virginity to him. What am I going to do?

 **To Be Continued**


	10. Chapter 10 Amusement Park Part 1

3rd Person POV

Everyone in the house was up and just doing what normal people do on a Monday morning. Sherman was avoiding Penny as much as possible and Penny had mixed emotions. Neither would dare to glance at each other. Penny sat down on the couch next to Lucy who was watching the Kardashians show and Sherman was in the kitchen with Carl.

"So guys, I was thinking maybe all of us should head down to the amusement park today." Carl said looking up from his phone.

"Oh that sounds like a great idea." Jill said coming out, brushing her hair.

"I would love to go. How about it Dev?" Lucy looked down at the floor where Dev was sitting. Dev was doing something on his laptop.

"Hmm. Amusement park huh?" Dev started thinking to himself.

"Come on Dev~. It will be fun." Lucy sat down beside him.

"Well, I do have work to do but, sure. Anything for you." Dev smiled up at her.

"Thank you Dev~" Lucy squealed and hugged him.

"I don't mind. Amusement Park sounds fun." Penny says with happiness in her voice.

"Fine with that. How about you Tyrone?" Sherman said and looked at the young man who had a white shirt with a red bow tie, black jeans and casual shoes.

"Oh. Amusement park. Sounds enjoyable." Tyrone said whilst looking out the window. "This penthouse has a great view of New York."

"It's amazing isn't it?" Sherman said.

"Yeah." Tyrone replied.

"An amusement park. I would love to go but Mr grumpy is sleeping his butt off in the room." Abby came in with a white towel wrapped around her body. Jill caught Sherman, Dev and Tyrone staring.

"And what are you boys staring at?" Jill folded her arms.

"The air.(D)" "The window.(T)" "The towel.(S)"

All the boys except Carl looked away from Jill's eyes because if she ever catches them looking at one of the girls in a perverted way they have her to answer to.

"What are all you boys staring at anyway? I'm curious." Abby said with excitement in her voice.

"Abby, your curves are so define." Sherman blurted out.

"Sherman!" Jill gave off a furious sense of aura, but it completely backfired on the redhead.

"But I don't have a girlfriend. Neither do I have any interest in anybody." Sherman folded his arms behind his head.

"Are you sure about that?" Carl asked him.

"Absolutely." Sherman said happily. Everyone heard his decision especially a certain blonde.

"If you guys need me, I will be in Sherman's room." Penny got up and left to Shermans room.

Carl, Jill and Abby all knew why she left the room and they turned to Sherman imagining how dense he was.

"Okay...Would you like to rephrase that Sherman?" Carl gave Sherman a long look.

"No. Not at all." With that being said, Sherman continued to fold his arms behind his head and smiled.

"I'm going to get dressed. Do you want me to wake up Mason?" Abby smiled at Jill.

"Yes that would be quite helpful Abby. Mason is becoming more and more lazy." Jill put her hands on her hips and huffed.

"Okay." Abby said excitedly and went upstairs to her and Mason's room.

"They sleep in the same room. Are they together now?" Jill asked.

"They are just friends, don't suspect anything." Carl said while stirring his tea.

"Alright." Jill said.

Abby's POV

I got upstairs and opened the door to our room. I locked it behind me and walked to the bedside. Mason was still asleep. I decided not to wake him up so I lifted his head up, sat down then rested his head on my lap. I played around with his dark black hair for a bit until his eyebrows twitched just a little bit.

"Mason, are you awake now?"

"Is that my angels soothing voice that I hear?" Mason said with tiredness in his voice. I blushed.

"It's me. Why didn't you wake up when I told you to like 15 minutes ago?"

"I was tired. Hold on, did I miss bath time?!" His head shot up.

"Unfortunately you did. I just finished bathing."

"All you said was it was time to get up. You didn't tell me it was bath time." He said whilst rubbing his eye like a cat. So cute.

"Sorry my handsome young man. You will just have to wait till tomorrow."

"What if I don't want to wait for tomorrow?" He whined.

"Then that's too bad." I laughed to myself.

Mason glared at me, got up and then went out of the room. I hope I didn't make him mad. He came back in 5 minutes and locked the door again. He later poured yoghurt all over my head.

"MASON! I just bathed." I wiped the yoghurt off my head then it went down to my shoulders. I just glared at him.

"Well, I don't care. Now get into the bathroom." He folded his arms.

There's a bathroom in everyone's room. I don't know why, I will ask Sherman when I see him. I got up and slowly walked to the bathroom swaying my hips from side to side.

"Since I haven't bathed, maybe I should come in with you." Mason wasted no time taking off his clothes and joining me in the bath.

Obviously, our usual routine for this is that he lies down in the tub first then I lie on him. It is so relaxing when it's both of us in the hot tub, this way no one can disturb us and we can enjoy the warmth that we share together.

"Hey Abby." Mason said in a calm yet soothing voice.

"Yes Mason?"

"I was wondering would we ever have a future together?" He asked me. I smiled.

"Yes, there's no one in this world that can break us up. Not even our families."

"Hmph. I thought as much." Mason closed his eyes and smiled.

"Mason, do you like kids?"

"Of course I do. Kids to me is treasure that I should always keep dear to me." Those words that just came out of his mouth was like music to my ears and the correct answer too.

"Okay well, I want to ask you something." I turned around and I laid down on his chest with my face right in front of his. My nose was touching his and he just kept his normal straight face.

"Go on. What do you want to ask me." He said.

"I've been thinking these past few days. Do you want to have some-" I was rudely interrupted when I heard a banging on the main room door. It was Sherman.

"Hey best, best buddy. We are about to leave, hurry up!" Sherman blurted from behind the door and then we heard his feet fade away.

"Looks like he's right. Okay Abby, we have to shower now." Mason said. I nodded and closed the curtains so we don't splash any water on the floor.

"Hey, what was that thing you wanted to tell me?" Mason asked.

"Don't worry. I will tell you next time." I smiled up at him.

"When is 'next time'!" I heard him growl and I giggled.

Penny's POV

I was walking around in Sherman's room and was thinking to myself about what happened this morning.

He said he didn't have any interest in anyone. Does that mean that I don't cross his mind at all?

Does he only think of me as a friend?

He probably does. I mean, he even called Abby's body define and she doesn't even like him in that way, but neither does he. He never compliments me. He doesn't even say I look good, there was this one time that we had a painting session in his house with our friends. Lucy was an amazing painter and she put us in pairs to see who could draw better. I'm not gonna lie, that memory was a very funny one.

Flashback (3rd Person POV)

Lucy stood in front of everyone, explaining the instructions for this painting session that she is hosting. She put everyone in pairs.

Sherman and Penny

Mason and Tyson

Abby and Tyrone

Carl and Jill

Dev didn't want to join in, so he sat on the sofa with his laptop on his lap.

"Now everyone, I want you to draw a fine art of the person in front of you. Make sure you get the details right so we can all tell who you are drawing." Lucy said with a smile. "You have 5 minutes to look at your partner. 3, 2, 1...Go!"

Everyone stared at their partner. Taking all the details on their face in. Except for 2 pairs that didn't like each other at all.

"Hey droopy eyes! Stare at me with lust not hate." Tyson said with a disgusted angry face.

"Tch. You got some nerve you punk! Who in the hell is gonna lust for you?!" Mason gave another, more disgusted face at Tyson.

"Abby, your eyes are beautiful. I'm going to make sure I stare at them longer so I can get the full detail and beauty of them on this A3 paper." Tyrone said with a calm tone and set his pencil on the paper while still staring at Abby.

"Wow Tyrone. Your hair is so white, it looks admirable." Abby complimented him.

"Why, Thank you, your hair is also so brown and delicate. It looks like you take care of it well." Tyrone smiled at her and she blushed.

"Hey bro! Stop stealing my girl." Tyson shouted.

"Who said she was your girl!?" Mason bonked heads with Tyson.

"I did. So get lost ghetto boy!" Tyson growled.

"You won't be calling me that when I rip out your tongue and shove it up where the sun don't shine!?" Mason growled back.

"Boys, settle down. Let's see how the others are doing." Lucy calmed down Mason and Tyson.

"Pfft. This is easy, I know what Jill looks like from the top of my head." Carl was moving swiftly with the paintbrush in his hand and Jill was still there trying to perfect the details on Carl's face.

"Hmmm. Carl, please turn this way, I need to see your face for the details." Jill asked him. The minute Carl looked at her and flashed a toothy grin at her. Her heart beat was moving crazy.

The last two pairs was Sherman and Penny who have not even begun drawing. They were still staring at each other.

"Hmm. You guys are a bit too far from each other. Sherman move closer to Penny." Lucy ordered and Sherman did what he was told. When he moved forward, he was a bit too close.

"S-Sherman..your too c..close." Penny's breasts were literally touching his chest which showed that he was in her personal space.

"Sorry Penny, but Lucy is the teacher and the teacher is always right." Sherman said. They continued to look at each other which was more than 1 minute. Penny was blushing and Sherman's eyebrows twitched once.

"You noticed the details yet Sherman?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah." Sherman replied. Penny was so happy, she was finally going to get a compliment from her crush. Abby and Tyrone aren't a couple but they still gave each other compliments, so she waited for Sherman to come up with one.

"Would ya look at that... a pimple." Sherman came up with.

"That's one detail. But not significant enough." Lucy said. But Penny had already walked out of the living room.

"I'm going home." Penny said and left.

Sherman scratched his head and raised a brow. "Jeez, what's her problem?"

Flashback Ended

Penny's POV

Jerk. That's all I can say for him. He's just a big jerk. Then I heard a sharp knock on the door.

"Hey...Um... Penny. We're about to leave, could you come out. Please?" Sherman said. He was stuttering a lot when coming out with that sentence. What was his problem?

I made my way to the door and smiled up at Sherman.

"I'm ready. Let's go." I said to him. I came up with a better idea. If he's going to keep hurting my feelings then I will be rude to him.

"Okay uh... do you want to hold hands to the amusement park?" Sherman asked me. Oh, how sweet, but he's probably saying that so he doesn't feel left out because our friend except Tyrone are doing it.

"No." I said sternly.

"Oh okay. Hahaha, it's not a big deal anyway. Hehe." I just walked away. I could feel his eyes on my back. I felt sorry for him, but this was a new idea that I wanted to try out on him.

Sherman's POV

She rejected me. Oh wow. I think my heart hurts. She just rejected me like... like a dog...

I didn't let it get to me. We went out of my penthouse and caught the bus to the amusement park. I sat behind Penny and Tyrone. They were in a heated and exciting conversation. I didn't want to feel left out, so I tried to jump in on the convo. But it didn't work out the way I hoped it would.

"Hey guys. What you chatting about?" I smiled up at them. Penny gave me a straight face and Tyrone smiled up at me. Tyrone was about to open his mouth, but Penny made sure it stayed closed.

"No Sherman. Jeez, can't your dog hearing be used on better things than eavesdropping on other people's conversation." Penny said sternly.

"Oh sorry. I will go sit at the back of the bus then." I tried to put on a fake smile. But I couldn't because my crush told me to go away.

"That's the way. Now stay back there and be a good doggy." Penny said to me in a mocking tone.

"Okay." I muttered quietly.

An hour later, we arrived at the Amusement Park. Carl and Mason bought tickets for everyone. We decided that we will all meet each other at the end of day by the entrance. Everyone went in pairs, but I just went by myself, because what happened on the bus was a result of how Penny feels about me.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Decided to make this one extra long because I haven't been sticking to my schedule of uploading these chapters have I?**

 **Anyways, the next chapter will be out by Sunday for you all. I love you guys. Drop a review every once in a while, I always read feedback and love what you all say about the story. This way, I can know what to do in the upcoming chapters. Thank you for the support. DeathDragon1X, out!**


	11. Chapter 11 Amusement Park Part 2

Sherman's POV

I was walking around the amusement park by myself with my hands stuffed inside my pockets. I made sure to keep my composure and hold a smile on my face although it got tricky from time to time because I got called a dog by my crush. My heart hurts. Just hearing what Penny used to call me in elementary come from her mouth again, makes me just want to go cry my eyes out in a corner. But I made sure that it didn't get to me

I saw little kids wanting to go on rides with their parents and some couples around. This made me happy, that so many people are enjoying themselves at an amusement park. Whilst looking around at the colourful rides, I bumped into someone.

"What the! Watch where your...Oh! Well, if it isn't Peabody!" I looked up and saw Tyson looking down at me. "Here. Let me help you up."

I took his hand and he actually helped me up. He was with two other guys. One with red hair like mine and one with black dreads. Boy, he reminds me of Mason. Always angry.

"What you doing out here by yourself?" He asked me.

"Oh. We all came to the amusement park, but I wanted to wander off by myself." I said to him.

"Oh cool. Hey, do you want to hang out with us instead?" Tyson said. He was being surprisingly nice all of a sudden, but it's not like me and Tyson were on bad terms anyway. He just needed a fist to the face sometimes.

"Yeah sure."

"Nice. Before I forget this is LeRoy and Chad." LeRoy was the redhead and Chad was the one with the dreads.

"How you doing big man?" LeRoy gave me a light punch to the shoulder and I just grinned. He grinned back.

Chad looked at me. He had a white vest on, blue jeans and white Nike Air Max trainers. For some reason, he reminded me of Mason. His attitude and the way he stands. He was standing casually with his hands in his pockets. The jeans were sagging a little bit, but if I was to guess, I think Chad may be from the ghetto.

"Chad." He said. His voice was as deep as Masons. For some reason, I would die to watch a fight between the two.

"Sherman Peabody. Nice to meet you Mr Chad."

"No need to be so formal homie. Just call me Chad or C. Whichever one suits you best." Chad shrugged his shoulders and gave me a bright smile. He is so cool.

"So, let's walk around for a bit. Have a discussion on any sort of topic but before that. Let's continue the chat we were having Tyson." LeRoy suggested. Then all four off us walked through the amusement park. I was behind with Chad and LeRoy was in front with Tyson. Chad looked over at me then looked forward again, then he spoke.

"Hey, do you know M's?" He asked me.

"Not that I know of." I replied back. Who the fudge is M's?

"Tyson told me M's took his girl. One time I just see him and he just up and left a day after. Tyson told me he lives with you now." This M's that he's talking about must be Mason.

"Oh, you must be talking about Mason. Yeah, he's my best, best buddy."

"Mason huh? Tell me more about him. I haven't seen him in ages." He continued.

"Your telling me, you knew Mason for long?!"

"Yeah. We were childhood homies before elementary. We go way back." Chad laughed.

"Okay. I will tell you what he's been up to ever since I knew him." Chad looked at me to tell me that he was listening.

Abby's POV

I was hugging the new teddy bear that Mason got for me. He also bought me this golden bracelet from one of the jewelery stores before we entered the amusement park. It was one of the golden bracelets that I told him I would get when we were in high school. Before we entered the park, he ran inside the shop and got it for me and surprisingly it was real gold.

"Thank you so much Mason!" I squealed and he just smiled down at me.

"No worries. It's the least I can do since I threw yoghurt all over your head this morning." He gave me that toothy grin that I love so much.

"You weren't getting up and I really wanted to go to the amusement park with you."

"How nice of you. You better not lose that bear, I didn't bust my ass off on a stupid ball game just for you to lose the damn thing." He growled a few minutes later. Not in an angry way though. He's such a sweetheart.

"Mason?" I moved closer to him and wrapped my arm around his.

"Yeah, what's up?" He smiled down at me.

"So, about that thing I was going to tell you about in the bathroom...?"

"Yeah, you never got to tell me since Sherman notified us. What is it anyway?" He asked. I was so confident in the bathroom, but now I'm a little bit scared.

"You know how you said you keep kids like treasure, would you do that if you had kids?"

"Of course. I will teach them not to be spoilt and hang out with the right bunch of people." I loved that answer.

"What if you and I... had kids?" I blushed and hid my face into my teddy bear, but then I looked up and saw Mason's face glow up.

"You want t-to have kids?" His mouth was wide open with surprise.

"Yeah. But if you don't want to then that's okay." I looked down then I looked back up and saw Mason's face glow up with excitement. I looked up at him then he looked down at me.

"Abby, I would love to have kids with you." His whole angry demeanour changed in that very second. I think I'm the only one who got to see his face change to a sense of happiness. Once we have kids, we'll be able to be a family. But I want to get my degree first before I start a family with the one I love.

"YAY!" I gave him a tight hug and he embraced me back.

"Hey, do you want some ice cream?" He asked me.

"Yes please."

"Alright, you go sit on that bench over there, I will be right back." With that being said, I sat down on the bench whilst he went off to go and get some ice cream. I took off my leather jacket and wrapped it around my waist. Happily, I sat on the bench and it was a bench similar to a bus stop but it was to block out the bright sun above me. Because of that, the area around the bench was cool and not to hot.

I sat down and waited for Mason to get back. Then a guy sat down beside me and looked down at the ground.

"Those fucking bastards better hurry up with my ice cream." The guy said beside me. He had dreads, a white vest on, blue sagging jeans and white Nike Air Max shoes.

"Huh?" He whipped his head at me and smirked.

"Umm, hi." I didn't know what else to say, I just sat there not knowing what to do.

"Wow, look how sexy you are. Pretty face. Perfect breasts. Perfect curves and a nice ass too." He smirked at me. I felt uncomfortable but at the same time I'm flattered, but unfortunately for him all of 'me' belongs to Mason.

"Thank you. Who are you?"

"Already exchanging names huh? You want dick that bad, baby?" He put his arm over the shoulder of the bench where I was sitting and I just sat still. What a nasty dirt bag, like I would want him.

"No! I already have a boyfriend."

"Tell me his name. I will put two bullets in his head." He said with a grin all over his face.

My eyes went wide. M-Mason with two bullets...to the head!! No way! Not while I'm still alive!

"Why would you want to do that?!" I raised my voice a little louder.

"Because that sexy body of yours doesn't need to be wasted on a guy who hasn't given you a good time yet. Two bullets to the head. Pow! He's gone. Sleep. Crucified." He said. He is so cruel and evil.

"My boyfriend will never die to the likes of you. Dirt bag!" I shouted at him. He then grabbed both my arms and bit onto my neck. He started licking and sucking that same area. I yanked myself away from him and tears started to form in my eyes.

"Do you like that baby? There's more where that came from." He gave me an evil grin. I shivered. I would run but Mason will come back and be left with this crazy guy and I don't want that at all.

"Get away from me you dirt bag!"

"You know. If M's were here, he would love a fine vanilla ice cream like you. Especially that ass..." He licked his lips. "You girls be evolving with amazing booty like that."

I got up and backed away from him until I heard a familiar voice come from behind me. I turned around to see Tyson walking up to the guy I was just talking to.

"Chad! We got your chocolate ice cream man - Oh! Abby! Your here, how are you doing?" He gave me a happy grin. A grin that I have never seen Tyson give before. Then I saw Sherman behind them, taking big mouthfuls out of his big mint chip ice cream.

"Sherman! What are you doing with Tyson?"

"Hmm. Hey Abby, yeah. Tyson bought me this mountain ball of mint chip ice cream and his friends are totally cool. Especially Chad." He pointed at the dirt bag that was speaking to me earlier.

"Tch. Hehe." He gave me that same smirk again.

"Anyways, tell M's to meet me near the ferris wheel. I want to talk to him." The guy by the name of Chad, got up and stood in front of me. Then he raised his right arm in the air, holding the teddy bear Mason got for me.

"What the fuck-" He looked at the bear with an angry look. I then ran up to him to snatch the bear from his hands but he just yanked it away from my clutches.

"Woah! So a sexy piece like you owns teddy bears huh?" He gave me the foolish grin that he owns.

"So what! My boyfriend got that for me. Give me it back!" No matter how hard I tried. He managed to always yank the bear from my reach.

"Say sexy babe, is that real gold on your wrist?" He held the teddy bear in the air and his face brightened at the golden bracelet Mason bought for me.

"What if it is. My boyfriend worked hard for the money to buy this bracelet." I covered my wrist with my other hand.

"Can I see it up close?" He asked. I didn't trust him and I wanted to show that I am Mason's girlfriend and no one messes with us so I took it off my wrist and held tightly onto it in my hand. He then grabbed a hold of my wrist. My eye lids flew up and I instantly looked up at him.

"Real gold. Where I'm from, I can be rich with this!" He gave me an evil smirk and broke my wrist, taking the bracelet with him as well.

"AHHH!" I held my broken wrist really tight and fell to my knees. Tears were streaming down my face and my face was hot and red. He then took out a flick knife and tore my teddy bear to pieces. He then grabbed my chin and made me look up at him.

"You seem like the screaming type. Thanks for the bracelet. I will give you something when I get rich." He then spat in my face and let go of my chin.

Sherman, Tyson and the redhead guy were already gone before this all started, so no one came to help. Chad then walked away and went to go catch up with the three.

I just sat down there for a little while until I heard Mason shout out my name.

"Abby!" He ran to my side and held the ice creams in an ice cream stander. I looked up at him and I saw his face widen in shock. Another facial expression, that I never saw him make. He looked angry, but so shocked at the same.

"Mason...MASON!!!" I cried into his shoulder. He embraced me. I clutched onto his clothing tightly but my left hand that the bracelet was on couldn't move. I couldn't move it and he must've seen this. Because he let go off me and held my arm firmly.

"Your bracelet, where is it... Why is your wrist red?" He looked up at my teary face. It hurt. It hurt soo much.

"Mason... I c-can't feel it...it hurts sooo much Mason... it hurts..." I couldn't smile. My lips quivered and my tears poured out of my eyes so quickly. Mason's face then turned to a face of hatred and anger.

"Who! Who the hell did this to you?" Mason had veins popping up on his arm.

"His name...was Chad...He was with Tyson... I wish I was strong.. like you." He then hugged me again.

"You don't have to be strong. I just have to protect you more. Abby, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left you alone." He shook his head.

"Mason.. It's not your fault..." I sighed.

"But it is. How can I protect our children if I can't protect you?" He looked up at me. It sounded like he was crying but there was no tears. "I will make sure Chad and Tyson pay! I will punch the hell out of Tyson then I will deal with Chad on my own!"

"Mason, Chad was looking for a guy called M's. Do you have any clue who M's is?" I asked him. He sighed then looked back up at me.

"Abby... M's is... me." My eye lids flew up.

To Be Continued

So, about the last update. I'm sorry. I was going to upload this on Sunday, but then my laptop acted up and literally did a shut down and I had to reboot it. I decided to then add more bits to the story. Obviously, I got this idea of a guy named Chad who is from Mason's past. Let me not give out all the information here. Next chapter, coming later this week.


	12. Chapter 12 Amusement Park Part 3

Penny's POV

I was walking around the park with Tyrone who still had motion sickness after riding on the bumper cars. He was in my car because he knew that he couldn't ride on his own because of his motion sickness. Tyson also has motion sickness, but he's smart about it because he makes sure his friends don't trick him into going on rides like that.

"Hey Penny." He said to me after breaking the silence between.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for helping me off the bumper cars. I don't think I would able to get off it myself." His cheeks started to turn to its normal colour as it was kind of blue before.

"It's okay. Your my friend and friends are always there to help each other."

He stopped walking and I looked up at him.

"We're friends?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course we are. Why do you think that we aren't?"

"I don't know. I always thought all of you hated me because of my brothers rude attitude towards you guys and that you may have thought that I would turn out just like him." He explained to me.

"No. Us girls and Carl like you to be around, but Dev, Sherman and Mason think you will turn out just like your brother. So, they don't trust you that much."

"Well, now, I will be able to make it up to them." He smiled down at me.

"Yeah."

We carried on walking until we saw Abby sitting on the bench and Mason was kneeling down in front of her, covering her hands with his own and his head was down while she looked down at him with a calm smile. We decided to walk up to them.

"Abby. Mason. How are you guys doing?" Tyrone said happily. Abby looked up at him with that amazing smile she gives to us.

"I'm fine, thank you." She smiled at us then she looked back at Mason who looked like he was crying. "Mason, two of our friends are here. You can go and find him and leave them with me."

"B-but, your wrist. We just bandaged it up. I-I don't want to leave you and let it happen again..." He then stopped then moved her hands from his then put her hands on his face.

"Mason, it's okay. I'll be fine." She smiled. Why is her whole hand red?

"Abby, what happened?" I walked beside her and knelt down beside where Mason was.

"Tyson's friend broke my wrist and took the new bracelet Mason bought for me today. He was with Sherman as well. It turns out he was a bestfriend from Mason's childhood." She explained to me but soon smiled. "It is okay. We are going to call an Uber after everyone is done at the amusement park. Then we will go back to Sherman's house and watch a movie."

"Sounds great to me. Carl, Jill, Lucy and Dev should be having fun right now." Tyrone looked down at Mason who was beginning to stand up now.

"Please Tyrone. Look after Abby for me. Please." Mason said gloomily. Then he walked slowly in the direction of the exit to the amusement park.

"Wow. Your lucky to have someone who cares that much for you Abby." Tyrone looked down at her and she blushed and smiled at him.

"Yeah, I don't even know how a nerd like me got a popular boy like him." Abby looked down at her left hand and I just sat beside her and covered it up with my own.

"You're popular Abby. You were voted for most beautiful and smartest girl in our class. Your amazing Abby and I don't care if your popular or not. You, Lucy and Jill will always be my best of friends."

"Thank you Penny." I then gave her a hug and made sure to not hurt her hand. I got more bandages and covered it up like a snow mitten, just so germs in the air don't infect her hand.

"Alright then. Lets go to the restaurant instead of rides. I've grown out of rides and enjoy food more." Tyrone said. Fat boy.

"I agree. What about you Abby?" I asked her.

"I wanted to spend the day with Mason, but since I have a broken wrist, he has stuff to sort out and I have two amazing friends inviting me to a restaurant. Why not!" She said cheerfully.

We stood up and Tyrone offered to carry Aby on his back. Abby declined, but he insisted so through the whole trip to the restaurant, I walked beside Tyrone and Abby got carried by Tyrone. A few minutes later we got to the restaurant - Nandos. We went upstairs and saw all of our friends except Sherman and Mason sitting a table that was not full. It had three more seats left. Abby sat in the middle and me and Tyrone sat on either of her sides.

"Wow guys! Are you having fun so far?" Jill asked.

"To be honest, yes, me and Penny didn't go on much rides but we only went on one." Tyrone said then his face went blue for a second.

"Which one was that?" Lucy asked.

"Bumper cars.. oomf!" He covered his mouth and looked down for a bit.

"Did you forget you had motion sickness?" Dev asked.

"For a bit, yes." He looked down at the floor in embarrassment.

"Anyways, order anything you want. Everything is on me." Carl announced and we all cheered.

Mason's POV

I'm glad I left Abby with Tyrone. She's too precious to lose and I want to make sure I propose to her when I get older. Now for seriousness issues.

Chad.

Haven't seen him in years and his first appearance is to break my girlfriends wrist. Go figure. I folded my arms as I sat in a waiting room by the exit. This room was initially for those waiting for an Uber or a taxi.

"This is frustrating." I thought to myself.

"Not only did he take that expensive bracelet I got for Abby, but he hurt her. He broke her wrist. Worst of all..."

"He made her cry."

I'm going to have to have a chat with him. Because this is unacceptable.

I sat down in the waiting room for a bit because of how warm the place was.

 **To Be Continued**


	13. Chapter 13 Not The M's I Used To Know

Chad's POV

I took a long look at the bracelet I stole from that babe earlier. It was real gold. Her boyfriend must've went through a lot to get the sort of money to buy her this bracelet. But who gives a fuck, I'm gonna get rich no matter what. I shoved my hands in my pocket as I was walking with my three home boys.

"So, what should we do next?" Sherman asked.

"Do you guys want to still hang out in the amusement park?" LeRoy asked.

"Man... Fuck dat noise bro. Let's go back to my yard and play some games." I suggested.

"I'm down for it. What about you Sherman?" Tyson said and looked at M's bestfriend.

"Sounds like fun." He replied.

"Come on. We don't need the bus. I will just call my older bro right now to come and pick us up." I took my Nokia phone out of my back pocket and called my bro. He was currently at the mall, picking up shopping for mom. It was literally a 1 minute conversation.

"Bro said, he will pick us up in 10 minutes. He's not that far from here."

"Great." They sat down at the bus stop and we waited until Sherman shouted out something that peaked my attention.

"Hey best, best buddy!" The minute Sherman said that. Tyson's head whipped straight to the person across the road. I took a good look at the person and he started to jaywalk over to us. I couldn't believe it.

"M's!" I said surprised. He seriously has grown. Black spiky hair, the same bored face, dark brown eyes that could stare into your soul. He changed a lot. But it looked like he wasn't surprised to see me.

"Chad." He simply replied. Not the same surprised expression as mine.

"Come on big man. We were bro's before elementary. C'mon aren't you surprised to see me?"

"Hmph. I was." He was? What does he mean by that?

"M-Mason." Tyson stuttered.

"Tyson. What a surprise. I see you are doing well, after, well, that punch to the face." He said. Woah, did him and Tyson fight?

"Y-Yeah. It hurt very badly. I will never hit a girl ever again, especially in your presence." He started to shake and sweat started going down his forehead.

"Good. That's what I like to see. A punch to the face really changed you huh." M's said, but didn't make eye contact with Tyson. He just kept staring at me, with those eyes, the eyes you get before your ass is about to get shot up in the ghetto.

"So, M's, you coming to my yard or what-" I then felt a tight grip on my shirt. M's had thrown me against the building wall and held me there firmly.

"SO! YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST GO AHEAD AND BREAK MY GIRLFRIENDS WRIST THEN STEAL HER BRACELET FROM HER! YOU GOT SOME NERVE." His grip was very tight and I couldn't look anywhere else. Sweat was going down my head, I tried to look away from his predator eyes, but it was like I couldn't. Every time I looked away, my eyes will just end up going back to his. This isn't the M's I used to know.

"M's... your girlfriend... Is that brown haired babe-" I tried to speak, but it felt like he had superpowers because he was literally pushing me into the wall. I could feel parts of the wall falling off onto the ground, I was reaching for my knife in my pocket but then he lifted me off the wall and threw me onto the pavement. The bracelet rolled out of my pocket and landed right in front M's. He picked it up and put it in his zip up pocket of his coat.

"M's..." I tried to say, but then he stepped on my face and started to put pressure on it.

"Let go of him Mason!" I heard Tyson say.

"Or what?! He hurt my Abby; he broke her wrist, he stole her bracelet, he tore the new teddy bear I got for her and he even made her cry. Now, your telling me to just let it slide! It was supposed to be a great day for me and her today, the day that we would get to have some alone time with each other, but no, my old bestfriend, the one I trusted with my back and secrets, broke my girlfriends heart. I can never forgive you for what you have done Chad!" M's was pissed and I could tell. I looked down. Dammit, the great ghetto Chad, that sells weed and weapons, is being stepped on by his bestfriend. I knew it, there was just something about that girl that had something to do with M's, I could smell it all over her.

"Best, best buddy. Stop it! What would Abby think about what your doing right now?" Sherman said with a calm expression. He put his hand on M's shoulder and looked into his eyes. Immediately, his eyes softened up and he took his foot off my face. LeRoy and Tyson then helped me up. The bus then came.

"I have Tyson's number. I'll call you guys later." Sherman said and Tyson nodded at him. I could see my brother coming around the corner, but the minute he did, they were already on the bus and the bus drove away.

15 minutes later...

My bro had dropped us off at our home. We live together, but not with our mom and dad. My brother is 24 years old, so I live with him because my school is closer around there. We went inside my house and sat on the couch in the living room. LeRoy and Tyson were playing Fifa on the PlayStation 4 and I was just thinking.

My only bestfriend... disowned me, for some bitch! I held my head and clenched my dreads so hard. It was so embarrassing, I felt so helpless, so weak and he felt so strong. M's never grabbed me like that, it was so surprising that he got me up against the wall like that. M's was always the strongest between me and him, but I didn't know he would be this strong for some girl. She's lucky to have a guy like him. I hate to admit it.

But I deserved that.

Abby's POV

We all thanked Carl as we arrived back at the apartment at 21:30. I haven't seen Mason all day. I hope he is okay. Jill also helped to put my hand back into place, we went to the doctors and they told me I should just rest it and it would be fine in a day. We saw Sherman sleeping on the couch and he was just snoring away like a bear.

I couldn't believe he was hanging out with that Chad guy. But I couldn't put the blame on him. Him and Penny are taking a long time to find out that they like each other. I said goodnight to everyone and went up to the room me and Mason share. I walked into the room and took off my shoes straight away and went into the bathroom. I came out 5 minutes later with my night dress on. When i walked in, I saw the same exact teddy bear that Mason got for me, but it was new this time. The lights were off and it was just the dark blue night sky and the moon that was shining light into the room and a figure was standing in the middle of it.

It was Mason. I ran over to him and he turned around. I gave him a tight hug and he hugged me back.

"Mason. I missed you." I started crying tears of joy."

"Abby, I was only gone for a few hours." He stated.

"It felt like a year to me. So, what did you do?" We both sat on the bed and we looked at each other.

"I went to go and have a chat with Chad. Put him back in his place." He said. I face palmed.

"I hope you didn't use violence." He then started scratching his head and I knew straight away that he used violence.

"Wow! Your wrist and hand isn't red anymore. What did you do to it?" He asked me. He handle my hand with care, it was like I was a princess.

"Jill put it back to place. I can move it, but I mustn't put any stress on it."

"Good." He then slipped on my bracelet. My eyes sparkled with amazement.

"M-My bracelet! Mason! How did you get this back?"

"Had a little chat with Chad and forced him to give it back with a little violence. Hehe." He said punching the air in the process. Why wasn't I surprised.

"Thank you so much Mason. You're the best. Iloveyou." I turned away and blushed. He laid down on the bed and I laid down beside him.

"What was that? Sorry, please say that again." He said with a smirk on his face.

"I love you." I repeated and turned around to face him. He instantly pulled me in for a kiss and I kissed him back.

"I love you too, Abby." Mason said with a smile spread across his face. I blushed and smiled too then we soon went to sleep.

 **To Be Continued**


	14. Chapter 14 A Heated Moment

Sherman's POV

I woke up to the bright shining light peering through my window. I sat up and saw that I was by myself again. I have noticed that Penny starts to sleep with Tyrone and it really pisses me off for some reason. My chest just begins to grow tight with jealousy. Yes, I admit I am jealous, but why wouldn't I be? This is Penny I'm talking about. Beautiful blonde hair and an amazing face to top it all up. I also see them diving into amazing conversations and he always makes her laugh. It just makes me get mad.

But who am I to say they can't be with each other. I mean, she does see me as a dog after all. Those words on the bus... were the only thing that could send me into tears. I guess this means we aren't friends anymore.

I got up and took off my tshirt, then made my way to the main bathroom. I took my towel with me. It was only 5 AM. No one would be awake at this time. I walked into the bathroom, shut the door behind me and I was face to face with the blonde beauty of my dreams.

Penny's POV

After the day out yesterday, I just couldn't find it in myself to apologise to Sherman. I called him something that I promised myself I will never call him. I probably took it too far. His eyes had this sort of emotion, like he was about to cry. I didn't want him to be upset. Even at the entrance of the park, he walked off without a partner, his head hung low and his hands were just in his pockets. When he acts like that, it just makes me sad and want to cry, it makes me want to burst into tears.

I got up from the other side of the bed that I shared with Tyrone and took off my tank top and went to the main bathroom. I turned on the light and looked in the mirror. I looked down at the 'bite' I noticed a few days ago. How did that even get there?

I took off my clothes and wrapped the towel around my body. I splashed water on my face. I then looked up into the mirror and thought to myself.

'Sherman will probably not even talk to me again. I ruined everything between us, my new plan to see if he cared for my feelings failed. I just upset him even more than he upset me. I don't even deserve to have him, let alone be his friend.' Tears started to pour out of my eyes. I wiped then quickly them, then turned around only to be face to face with Sherman.

Normal POV

Sherman and Penny stood in utter silence as they looked into each others eyes whilst blushing at the same time. Sherman stepped back then accidentally shut the door, trying to find the door nob, he also locked the door then gave up on re-opening it.

"S-Sherman..." Her voice went quieter after she said his name. His body was lean and healthy. He didn't really have defined abs like Tyrone did, but it's not like the abs attracted her anyways.

"P-Penny... " His voice also went quieter as he said her name. He didn't notice it before but the towel was tied so tightly around her body that he could easily see her curves. Her soft lips was the one that attracted him the most and her soft, soft, soft legs shined in the light and he started to feel... warm inside. His heart felt like it wanted to jump out of his chest; her body started to make him go hard.

Penny took the first step towards him, thinking that this long staring competition was not going to get them anywhere. She stopped right in front of Sherman and looked into his eyes.

"Sherman... I... I have something to tell you..." Penny stuttered then looked at the ground.

"Yeah sure... What is it?" Sherman's body softened. He then had the confidence to softly put his hands on Penny's hips then draw her closer to him.

"I... I like you... " She hid her face towards his chest. Sherman smiled, but at the same time, his heart was beating fast. "I mean... I really like, like you."

Penny didn't have to say anymore as Sherman pulled her against him and his lips met hers. Penny was taken back by this, but instantly kissed back. The kiss was so warm, so gentle and definitely passionate. They both enjoyed it overly. Her hands were on his shoulders at the time but then they ran down his back then up to his neck. She pulled him down onto her so she could feel more of him. His tongue gave her bottom lip a little jab and she allowed his tongue to enter her mouth, she did the same. They both parted away from each other, leaving a little trail of saliva but then ended up going at it again.

Sherman was very feisty and Penny was very controlling, either way they were both in very good sync with each other. Sherman's hands didn't move anywhere like Penny's did, his hands were still on her hips until he moved them up, grabbed her arms then made the kiss deeper. Penny moaned and her hands started to move hungrily at his chest. She wanted him more. She wanted him to touch her more. She just wanted him to be all hers. Sherman then broke the kiss then looked down at Penny with red appearing on his face. This was the same for Penny, only this time her eyes were so full of lust. Not like Sherman's wasn't full of lust as well, but Penny's lust was much more stronger than Sherman's.

She took the towel off and made it slide off her body. Her body radiated in the white light and it made her look like a goddess. In Sherman's eyes. He stared at her breasts then down to her thighs that covered the true key to her pleasure. She then she sat down on the ledge of the bath tub and gestured for Sherman to come over. He didn't hesitate to do as he was told. He did share the same feelings as Penny after all. He sat down beside her and gave her a kiss again. Penny's hands stayed on the ledge on the bath whilst Sherman's hands were at work. His hands quickly went to her breasts and started to fondle with them. Penny wasn't the least surprised as she did catch him staring a few times. She kept moaning and Sherman kissed her deeper and fondled with her breasts at the same time. His mouth then left hers then went down to her breasts. His sharp teeth then got a grasp at her nipple.

"Ah~" Penny moaned out in pleasure. Sherman kept biting softly, licking and sucking her nipple.

He then went to the other nipples, making sure to give it the same treatment as he gave the other one. Sherman then wasted no time to kiss and leave hickeys on her neck. Penny writhed out a moan. Sherman loved hearing her moans. They were like the ones she made when he was playing with her belly button, but now these ones sounded much more better than the ones he heard before. Sherman stopped kissing her neck then looked up at her. Sherman smirked then Penny gave him a cheeky smile. She then pushed him into the tub and mounted him. She started to kiss him all over his neck. Sherman gave a little grunt of pleasure and his hands managed to find their way to her hips. He pulled her onto him even more and felt her hard nipples rub on his bare chest. Sherman moaned and Penny took this time to catch his lips. She gave him a deep kiss, thrusting her tongue deep into the caverns of his mouth. Sherman then grabbed her butt then gave both her cheeks a little squeeze. Her mouth let go of his and she let out a squeal of pleasure and excitement.

"I take it you are enjoying yourself." Sherman's voice changed to a sly and cool badboy. He showed off his sharp teeth to her and she smiled down at him.

"Yes I am. This isn't fair." Penny pouted as she was the only one naked and Sherman still had his trousers on.

"What?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You still have clothes on. Why am I the only one naked?" She pouted down at him and Sherman just gave her a little laugh.

They both stood up. Sherman stripped out of his trousers and boxers. He threw them on the towel Penny owned and turned on the shower. He closed the shower glass door and looked at Penny.

"So, where we?" Sherman smirked at her. He pinned her against the wall and looked deep into her eyes.

Mason's POV

I was sleeping with Abby in the room we shared. After all that happened with Chad, I don't even think me and Abby will be able to stay with each other. Chad's older brother is crazy and he doesn't hesitate to use weapons on people like me. All this thinking just has me fucked up.

Abby had manged to roll away from me and her body was lying down her hurt hand. So I turned her around so that she was facing me and pulled her closer to me. I then heard her make a cute hum and she snuggled deeper into my chest. I smiled down at her and gave her a kiss on the forehead

As long as I have my friends by my side, nothing can go wrong.

Normal POV

As all of Sherman and Penny's friends were sleeping, Sherman and Penny were in a hot intimate Sherman.

Sherman held Penny's leg up as she leaned against the wall. She was panting along with Sherman as he was going in and out of her. Penny was in a moaning state as Sherman concentrating and making sure she could balance on one foot.

"Ah~ Sh-Sherman! It feels so good! Ah~" Penny moaned out as Sherman started to increase his speed.

"Dammit! It's tight but feels good at the same time!" Sherman bit down on his lip and he increased his speed whilst going in and out of Penny.

Penny then brought her leg down and put her palms flat on the shower wall. She then bended over and spread her legs so Sherman could get a better way of fucking her. Sherman entered her with a powerful thrust and now found it much more easier to go more faster in and out of her snatch.

"Gosh Darn It! Penny this feels so good!?" Sherman shouted out in pleasure.

"I think so too Sherman! I think I'm about to... " Penny says but then stops as Sherman goes much more faster and very harder.

"I'm gonna... " Sherman started but didn't finish as he kept going in and out of her.

"Me too. Ah~. Sherman!!" Penny could feel her end rising and Sherman could feel it too.

"Penny!!" Sherman moved himself back a bit, so he didn't get her pregnant. Sherman came inside of Penny. There was a lot when it started pouring out of her onto the shower floor. Sherman and Penny's hair were damp with water, both bodies covered in sweat and water, both exhausted from the heated moment earlier.

Sherman shut off the water. Penny couldn't stand much longer, Sherman noticed this and picked her up bridal style. He got both their towels and wrapped it around themselves. He then made his way out of the bathroom to his room. He set Penny on the bed and she was fast asleep.

Sherman's POV

Oh My Gosh! I can't believe me and Penny just did 'it'. I'm so excited. I literally lost my virginity and she lost hers... to me. A smile was plastered all over my face. But now this has me wondering, will things be awkward between us or will we be together or even more...

Friends with Benefits.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Yes! Well that's finally done, be sure to expect more Lemon scenes between Sherman and Penny! The ship has sailed _** **I actually enjoyed writing this lemon chapter. It was okay I guess, but there's more feisty fun for these two. DeathDragon1X out**


	15. Chapter 15 Exercising Tension

Normal POV

Later after Sherman and Penny's little intimate moment. Everyone had woken up and decided to go for a workout in the park. Carl was in charge of the workout. He was wearing his normal attire; black boots, dark red trunks with bright orange stripes and a orange vest (which is not part of his normal attire)

"Alright guys! Christmas is two weeks from now and College is right after that. We need to warm our bodies up for this winter." Carl said as he took out his phone and tapped on a few things then placed it back in his pocket.

"But Why! Why today?" Sherman whined, but Carl kept his normal straight face. Sherman was wearing the same clothes he wore when he was still in his elementary years but a medium size so he could fit in them.

"Because... I said so." He smiled at Sherman whose eyebrows started to twitch with annoyance.

"Are you going to be working out Carl?" Jill asked. Jill was wearing a bright orange vest just like Carl's and tight red shorts. Carl just grinned. He hasn't gotten a hold of Jill in that sort of way, but he plans to... soon.

"Do you want me to workout?" He asked her with a sly grin on his face.

Jill started to blush. "Um... Uh.. What kind of question is that? I mean it's only fair."

"I will workout when these lazy people get their act together." Carl looked at the other guys.

"Who? Me?" Mason growled. Mason was standing by Abby who was smiling at Carl. Abby was wearing a black polo shirt, black shorts and a sun-block cap. Mason didn't even change at all, except he took off his tshirt and was left in his black vest.

"Yes you Mason. Who else is as lazy as you?" Carl asked him. Mason's eyebrows twitched at Carl's attitude towards him.

"How dare..." Mason said but didn't get to finish as Penny spoke up.

"Can we get on with this. You guys can fight later, I don't want to stand out too much in this sun." Penny who was wearing a white tank top vest similar to her original tank top, white shorts and her hair was tied up in a ponytail.

"Penny is right. Let's just get this over with." Dev said. He had a green jumpsuit on, Lucy followed suit but hers was yellow with black stripes.

"I'm ready to workout!" Lucy cheered happily.

Tyrone stood in silence as he was watching Carl intently for his instructions.

"Okay! I would say start by jogging in a line, but I can tell that Mason is going to struggle with that." Carl smiled. Mason's face scrunched up in anger.

"So, let's start with press ups for the boys. Girls, follow Lucy to the park equipment area. Do squats or workout with the equipment." Carl pointed to the area that was only a 3 minute walk from where they were.

"Aye!" They all said happily and made their way there.

"As for the rest of you. Get down and give me 20. Except you Mason, 5, because you lack strength." Carl smiled and Mason got on the ground immediately to do more than 5. He was pissed for sure, but he doesn't want to disappoint Abby with his anger.

Sherman, Dev and Tyrone started and Mason started as well. But the minute he got to 5, Carl stepped on his back and pushed him down.

"What the hell..." Mason started then looked up to see Carl.

"Didn't you hear me? Do 5 then stop." Carl said. Then Mason raised himself up and was face to face with Carl. He grabbed him by his vest and looked deep into his eyes. Carl smiled whilst Mason held his angry face against him.

"You want to fight, huh!" Mason said angrily, but Carl kept on smiling as if it was a joke.

"Guys! Stop fighting." Sherman said. Sherman pushed both of them away from each other.

"Sorry. I was just caring for your well being. Sit ups. Get in a line and do some sit ups." Carl walked off to the bench and sat down. His hair shadowed his eyes.

"Something is up with Carl. Did he wake up on the wrong side of the bed today?" Dev asked.

"Not sure. Let's just do these sit ups already." Sherman said.

"Don't let it get to you Mason, it will soon be all over." Tyrone said before getting in the line and lying down, ready to do his sit ups.

Mason glanced over at Carl whose eyes were closed while he was talking on his phone about something.

"Tch. Dumbass." Mason growled.

Penny's POV

I was really sad that Carl told us to go over and workout with the equipment. I was really hoping to do some workout with Sherman.

"Well let's get started with some stretches shall we?" Lucy told us and we start to stretch so we can get warmed up for our next exercises.

"What is up with Carl today? He wasn't this leading before." Abby says as she stretches her arms to her toes.

"Don't look at me girls. Carl is very quiet when you ask him questions about himself. Hell, he wont even tell me." Jill shakes her head while doing circles with her hips.

"Hmph. Whatever is up with him, I hope he stops because it looks like Mason is about to beat the crap out of him." I pointed at where the boys were. Mason was holding Carl by his tshirt and from where I was standing, Carl was just... smiling.

"Oh Mason, please don't be violent." Abby said to herself.

"If I was Carl, I would fix up right about now because Mason is very violent when it comes to fighting." Lucy's whole cheerful demeanour changed in a blink of an eye. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her smile went down.

"Maybe we should separate them from each other. How about the gym, it's just across the road." Lucy suggested.

"Sounds better than having those two together." Jill put her hands on her hip.

"Okay girls, get your boyfriends. I'm going to workout with Sherman and Tyrone." Once I said that, the others nodded and went to their respective boyfriends. I don't know about Abby and Mason yet, but at the moment she's the only one that can calm down Mason from his anger.

Once they got to them, they all went to the other side of the road to the gym.

I ran over to Sherman and Tyrone who were just play boxing. Sherman was punching and Tyrone was guarding.

"Guys! We are going to the gym now. Come on." I told them and Tyrone jogged ahead. This was just perfect. I slowed down my pace so that Sherman could catch up.

10 minutes later...

"Tyrone, you go ahead. Me and Sherman will catch up with you later."

"Okay Penny. Make sure you get some exercise before we leave the place." Tyrone said. He grinned at us both then went to go and lift the weights.

Now that he is out of the way, me and Sherman can go and do our own workout. I want to get some stretches for couples done. Squats or something like that.

"Penny..." Sherman growled my name. He then grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the men's changing room. No one was in there. He even locked the main door with a strong paperclip. I don't know how he was able to do that but he's smart, so I shouldn't be surprised. He then pushed me onto the bench and mounted me. He then started growling like he was hungry. I rolled my eyes, I knew where this was going.

"Sherman, you know we should really be doing this when we are at your house."

"I know... but... I've been holding back for too long... I need it- I mean you, Now!" He growled in my ear. It felt so good to have his warm breath hit above my breasts.

"Oh! Is that why you were so quiet this morning?"

"Yeaaaaaah..." His growling became more feisty, I knew straight away that I don't have time to tease him. He's been hungry for me all day and that turns me on even more. Even though we just did it early in the morning, he wants more which is definitely fine with me,

"Hmm. Not that I'm complaining, but here you go my little redhead~" I pulled up my top and revealed my breasts to him. Sherman is not the kind to start ravishing like a hungry fox. He did everything so slow, teasing me to the point where I would be begging him for more. He sucked on both of my breasts, giving them the same sexy treatment that he did with the other.

I guess this is going to be a very nice session between us.

 **To Be Continued**


	16. Chapter 16 Carl Isn't All He Seems To Be

_This chapter is all based on our one mysterious friend..._

 _Carl._

Carl's POV

I was in one corner of the gym lifting weights by the help of Jill and Mason was in another corner of the gym doing press ups by the help of Abby. I continued to smile at Mason whilst he glared at me from the corner of his eyes. I'm not scared of Mason to be honest, he may be the strongest out of all of us but he doesn't scare me. The only thing that everyone is scared about him is what he is capable of. Mason can be very aggressive when fighting, he can show no mercy and he doesn't use tactic whilst fighting. He just throws punches like a maniac and can dodge whatever is coming at him.

I looked over at Jill who just finish lifting some weight and started drinking some water. I stared at her body whilst she closed her eyes and took in as much water as she possibly could. I started to smirk, everyone see's me as the peaceful type and not the kind of person to think about the sexy features of a girl. But they've got it all wrong, I don't give a damn how Sherman and Mason takes care of their girls and want to treat their body with respect. Everyone knows that girls like abs on a guy and want to fuck with a guy who can give them a good time. Well, that's how I learnt it. I care for Jill, but I can see in her eyes that she wants to do a sexy session with me and I ain't a fool to see that Abby wants to do the same with Mason. Jill is the strongest of the girls and has a very short temper of the ways us boys take care of the girls, her and Penny both scare the shit out of the rest of guys, hell even Mason is scared of Penny and Jill. But me, no, all I have to do now is fuck the hell out of Jill and she will be a good girl for me.

"Jill."

"Yeah?" Her body turned to me as she replied quickly to my call.

"Come over and sit here." I pat my lap and she made her way over and sat on my lap.

"What's up?" She asked me with a confused face.

I lean over to her ear and bite on her earlobe carefully.

"You already know what's up. I'm not stupid, I could see what you were doing when you were drinking that water."

"I don't know what your talking about..." Before she could continue, I bit onto her neck and started licking up and down her neck.

"Ah! Carl... not here..." She called out to me, but in a silent whisper.

"Hehe. Maybe your right. I'll do it when you least expect it. Now go and get some exercise done. I'm not letting you leave our session next time just because you felt like you were spread apart!" I smirked at her.

"Yes Carl." She answered me but her hand was gripping at my thigh. She wanted more, but I'm not getting tricked that easy.

"Stop begging for it. You know I ain't going to give it to you here!" I gave her and low growling laughter. She just pouted and got off my lap to go and exercise.

She's such a vixen. Love that about her. Everyone except Jill see's me as the calm type, but don't know what I am like towards others but them. I'm the kind of the guy to take your girl without even trying then use her just to satisfy my needs. After being bullied in elementary, I've learned my mistakes and dealt with them. I've found new ways to become the man I am today. A sexy handsome blonde. I'm not the type of guy to take insults from a girl or any human in this world. If so, I deal with them personally. Now the only person to deal with is...

To Be Continued


	17. Chapter 17 Masons Rage

Sherman's POV

Me and Penny had just finished our little game, so we decided to go and join everyone. The first people was saw were Mason and Abby. Abby was sitting on Mason's back whilst he done press ups.

"Hey guys!" Penny said happily and Abby looked up at Penny and I.

"Penny! Sherman! How are you guys?" Abby said happily.

"We are fine. We just got some jogging done then came over here. Looks like Mason is taking these workouts seriously." Penny said with her hands on her hips.

"Oh yes. He's went past 100 pushups. I think the Carl business has gotten to him." Abby said with a sad expression on her face.

Mason wasn't paying attention to our conversation, he just continued to do his pushups with Abby sitting on his back. It looked like Abby wasn't even that heavy.

"I really don't know what is up with Carl today. He was never like this before." Penny said.

"Mhmm. I don't know either and neither does Jill and she is with him 24/7." I joined in the conversation.

"Whatever it is, I hope he stops bullying Mason." Abby said but then Mason had stood up and Abby dropped to the floor. She wasn't that high off the ground.

"Pfft. Carl. Bully me? Such a great joke." Mason replied. His veins were clearly showing due to the push ups he was doing.

"Sorry. It just looks like he is bullying you." Abby said calmly.

"Tell me something you guys." Mason huffed. "Do you really think that Carl can beat me up?"

"What kind of question is that? I mean, you should know that you are stronger than anyone here." Penny put her hands on her hip and all three of us stared at Mason.

"I know, but, I'm just curious you know." He said.

"Well, he is wiser than you and can control his anger more than you so maybe." I mentioned. He looked down.

"What about you Penny?" He asked her.

"Meh. He isn't that violent and is more persuading so he could maybe beat you." Penny shrugged her shoulders. Mason wasn't angry, to be honest, he was calm. But if he was asking all of us, then... Oh no.

"I see. How about you Abby?" He looked at Abby.

"No. I don't want to say anything." Abby backed up a bit.

"Please. I just have to know." Mason's hair shadowed his eyes.

"I... Well, I think because he is more calm and like Penny said, he is not that violent. I think he can control himself and use tactic. So, maybe. I'm not sure, I..." Abby didn't want to say the answer, I could tell that she was scared and didn't want to hurt his feelings. They both care for each other deeply but Abby knows that if there is one part of his feelings that you can break down. It has to be his pride.

"It's a simple yes or no question Abby. Yes or no?" His anger was starting to boil. He should know by now, that she doesn't want to hurt him. He shouldn't be forcing such a question on her.

"Yes! I think he can beat you!" Abby brought her hands to her face and covered her eyes. Penny had started to comfort her.

Mason's breath hitched and he made his way to the men's changing room. I followed after him. Once he got in. He went to the sink to go and wash his face. I turned up behind him.

"It's not her fault you know. You shouldn't be forcing such a question on her."

"Tch." Mason just replied.

"With this sort of attitude, your gonna lose her. You know she loves you, so why would you ask her such a question?"

"It's just... I needed to know." Mason replied. I grabbed a hold of his vest and looked deep into his eyes.

"But Why ask her! Wasn't an answer from me and Penny sufficient enough!?"

"What! Cat got your tongue Mason! Abby and I both know your pride is important to you, so we will never use such words against you. Abby doesn't even care if someone is stronger than you or not because we can all tell that she loves you either way. Remember high school, no one came near you because they were scared of getting beaten up or killed. We all went to the same elementary, but she didn't have that kind of emotion about you. She likes a guy who is just himself, quiet and reliable and you are just that guy.".

"Tch. Damn!" Mason muttered.

"Did you really think that she loved you just because of your strength?"

"You wouldn't understand..." Mason spoke up. I let go of his vest and he stood up straight.

"Huh?" I stood my ground and stared up at him.

"My pride. It runs in my family blood. I can't help it, if I know that there is someone who is trying to make a mockery out of me yet knowing what I can fully do to them. Carl mocked me a lot today. You guys even laughed quietly about it." Mason then punched the wall behind him. It was like I just jumped out of my skin. It gave me shivers. His hand then had blood all over it.

"I have decided that... I am going back." Mason said. Tears started to form in his eyes. Tears started to run down his face.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm going back... from where I came from. I have to go and continue what I used to do with Chad." Mason looked up at me. The Ghetto.

"The ghetto?! Mason you can't."

"Sherman. I can." Mason said.

"Yeah you can, but you shouldn't. All because a few people think Carl is stronger than you."

"See. You still don't get it. This has nothing to do with Carl. You will see me in college, but you won't see me during friendly meetings. Goodbye Sherman." Mason walked out of the men's changing room then to the exit. I ran after him. Abby and Penny walked into me.

"Sherman! What's wrong?" Penny asked me and they both looked at me with a confused expression. I just ran past both of them.

"Mason! Come back! You can't do this, don't change just to get stronger!" I caught up with him and grabbed a hold of his shoulder, he looked back at me. He looked like a beast that was about to rip me to shreds. His whole face changed at that very moment. So, this was his angry face.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!?" He angrily yelled. He pulled his right hand back, it formed into a fist and he launched it at me. He punched me square in the face and I landed on the ground. He spat on the floor and walked out of the gym. Penny and Abby had saw the scene from afar and went to help me.

"Sherman!" I heard them both shout.

"What happened? I hope he didn't hurt you?" Abby cried beside me.

"We have to get the others now or we are going to lose Mason for sure!" Both of them had their eyes opened wide.

 **To Be Continued**


	18. Chapter 18 Don't Be Afraid!

**Done this chapter with the other one but forgot to upload the two. This is my present to you all that have waited a week for this.**

.

.

.

Normal POV

After Sherman explained to the rest of his friends what Mason was planning on doing they all ran to the penthouse to go and stop their fellow comrade. Meanwhile, Mason was in the penthouse, in his room, taking everything that he needed. He decided not to take any clothes as the place where he was going to had everything he needed.

"Hmm." Mason hummed as he looked around for anything else that he needed, then he finally remembered. He went to his closet and took out a bunch a clothes that hid away a black plastic bag. He picked it up, it had the shape of a hammer but without the actual hammer bit, the end was sharp.

Mason hid this in the depths of his pocket and went out of the room, that is when he heard lots of footsteps enter the living room. Mason walked down the stairs staring at all his friends that were panting because of all the running.

"Mason..!" Sherman panted.

"Oh my god." Mason said, then put his hand against his forehead.

"What are you doing! Are you really going to go through with this just because Carl is stronger than you.." Jill started but Mason angrily punched the wall with the same hand he used in the gym.

"You don't get it! I can kill Carl if I want to, I have a job to complete so that's why I am going back." Mason angrily replied back. They all got scared by his tone and stood back.

"Are you sure it's just that or are you scared of losing to me?" Carl walked up to Mason with a straight face. Sherman put his arm out and stopped Carl right in his tracks.

"Carl..." Sherman's face was filled with fear then he looked at Mason. "... don't..."

"Stand aside." Carl pushed through and stood 5 feet away from Mason. "So what is it Mason? Your afraid of me?"

Mason's anger started to boil and everyone could see his fists bottling up. Mason looked like he was ready to pounce on Carl until Sherman ran in the middle.

"Okay guys, stop it now! Carl stay back and Mason please don't go." Sherman was still afraid because he has never seen Mason this pissed before.

"Hehe. Haha. Haha hahaha." Mason began to laugh and everyone just stared at him until he finished laughing.

"Why are you..." Sherman started up.

"Do you really think a hippy blonde bitch boy is going to beat me? I can kill you Carl and if you continue to piss me off. I am gonna get real mad." Mason looked at him with a smile, but a hunger to kill was still in his eyes.

"Tch." Carl stepped back in fear. He didn't even think this would happen. How could someone like Mason strike fear into his heart. Why was he scared? Wasn't he all high and mighty moments ago? So where did all that might go to?

"Mason..."Abby said quietly with tears threatening her eyes.

"Damn it! So, what do we do?" Penny asked the others.

"I'm not afraid... but I can't stop my body from shaking." Tyrone said.

"Should we just... let him go..?" Jill shakes.

"Is this because... you think we aren't friends anymore?" Lucy stands behind Dev with her eyes opened wide at Mason's angry face.

"Or is it because you think Carl is stronger than you!" Dev zipped off the top of his green jumpsuit and let it hang at his waist. He started to run up to Mason.

"I don't care if he is the strongest out of all of us! I'm not letting him leave this penthouse and neither should all of you because he's our friend. Sherman!" Dev shouted whilst he jumped onto the table then high up into the air. Sherman had fear all over his face but it all disappeared when he looked up at Dev.

"Let's fight him and make sure he doesn't leave this penthouse!" Dev raised his fist up and whilst coming down, he launched his fist at Mason.

Mason easily caught his fist and tried to punch Dev's face. Dev dodged and punched Mason in his side.

"Oh! So we're fighting now!" Mason smirked and started to dodge all of Dev's attacks.

"H-He's right!" Tyrone stuttered.

"Fight? Mason? WE CAN'T DO THAT!?" Sherman held his hair tightly.

"Well Sherman, if you don't want to lose your best friend then your going to have to fight with us or else he's gone for good." Carl managed to stand up straight as his body wasn't shaking from Mason's words anymore.

"Alright! Me and Jill will fight as well. Lucy?" Penny looked back at Lucy who was standing next to a gawking Abby.

"Y-Yes?" Lucy answered.

"Go upstairs with Abby and take care of her. I think this situation is a lot for her to take in." Penny smiled at Lucy who nodded her head in confidence.

"I will with all my strength." Lucy held Abby and guided her upstairs.

Mason and Dev were still exchanging punches until either one could find the right time to attack the other.

"I gotcha now!" Dev broke off Mason's punches and aimed for his chest. Mason easily made himself fall back, raised his left foot and kicked Dev in the face. Dev went backwards onto the ground.

"Argh!" Dev gasped out in hurt.

"Oh no Dev. Get up and fight even more. You can do it." Sherman cheered from the other side of the living room.

"Sherman! What are you doing over there?" Penny shouted at him.

"Science tells me not to fight Mason. IT IS PHYSICALLY NOT POSSIBLE!?" Sherman held his hair tightly again.

"Whatever." Penny huffed in surrender.

Carl then got Mason in a bear hug by surprise.

"What the-" Mason said in a surprised tone.

"Your words don't scare me anymore Mason!" Carl threw Mason, expecting him to skid across the floor, but Mason quickly recovered and ended up on his two feet.

"The only thing you should be scared of is dying." Mason held himself to the ground firmly so he can get a better distance from Carl.

Carl ran up to Mason and tried to punch him. Mason just dodged him.

"You should know by now that even though I'm from that part of the city, I don't get my fighting skills from there. Hmm?" Mason then noticed Carl wasn't around him then looked up.

"Shut your mouth for once! Grrr!" Carl launched a punch at Mason but Mason caught it. Even though Carl was in the air and Mason caught his punch, Carl was still standing straight in the air due to Mason balancing him.

"Face the facts. Your not strong, your just full of hot hair." Mason then flipped him, jumped up then punched him so hard he went through the ground.

"Oh crapppppp!" Carl fell through the darkness of the living room floor and it was a long way down.

"CARL!" Dev shouted then looked forward to see black boots coming at his face at a fast speed. It was Mason!

Mason kicked him in the face that he ended up getting thrown to the television!

"Gah!" He hit the television. He fell to the ground and blood started to run down from his head.

"It may appear that you guys don't have the strength to stop me. How unfortunate." Mason closed his eyes until he felt a hard kick to his chin. "Ugh."

Mason felt to the ground on his back. He looked up to see the two girls in front of him.

"We will fight you next Mason." Penny announced and Jill stood beside her with her hands on her hips.

 **To Be Continued**

 **The fight to get back their friend has commenced. Dev and Carl are down for the count, now Penny and Jill stand up to fight and put Mason down. Next Chapter: Girls Are Strong Too!**


	19. Chapter 19 Girls Are Strong Too!

Normal POV

Mason got off the ground and stood up straight, looking at the girls before him.

"Hehe, for a bunch of two sexy blondes. You sure know how to hit a man HARD! Either way, don't think you got away with that little stunt you just pulled off..." Mason didn't finish as he received two blows. One to the stomach and one uppercut to the chin.

"That's Jill and Penny?" Sherman gasped.

Dev watched from afar looking just as surprised as Sherman was. That these two girls could fight like that.

"These girls are SCARY!" Sherman cried whilst holding his hair tightly.

"You said it Sherman." Dev thought before losing consciousness.

"Grrr. Damn that hurt." Mason said quietly. He rubbed his mouth and looked at his hand.

Blood. He saw blood on his hand.

"Hehe. Haha hahaha haha haha haha haha haha haha hahaha!" Mason laughed like a maniac. Jill and Penny just stared at him.

"What's so funny?" Jill asked him.

"I'm just so surprised how two blonde bimbos are stronger than Dev and Carl. Now you see, who is the strongest don't you!" Mason raised both his arms like his was trying to hold hands with people to form a ring

"I can't believe your getting angry over Carl being stronger than you." Penny said and both of them ran up to Mason, ready to attack him again.

"You still don't understand my ambitions do you!" Mason ran up to Penny and fly kicked her.

"Ah!" Penny rasped out.

"Penny!" Sherman shouted out but still stood far away from the battle.

"Penny! You will pay for that you bastard!" Jill ran up to him and punched him in the jaw. Mason grinded his teeth.

"Bitch!" Mason kneed Jill in the stomach.

"Ahh." Jill screamed.

Mason brought his knee back. Jill instinctively held her stomach then was met with a kick to the chest. A punch in the back, a kick in the face, then a knee to the chin. Mason then got a hold on her neck and held her still.

"You girls are really something else. But a girl is still a girl." Mason commented. Jill was sick of his talking. She kneed him in his side, jumped out of his grip then punched him in the side of his face.

"You talk too much Mason!" Penny shouted. She ran up to him and kicked him several times in his tailbone then karate chopped his side... hard!

"How about you stop thinking about your pride and think about the love of your life," Jill punched his face again so he looked upstairs and took a glance at Abby who was crying.

Mason's face scrunched up in sadness because he promised Abby one thing.

Flashback

"Mason?"

"Abby whats up?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to tell you something."

"I'm listening."

"I love you Mason. With all my heart, whatever you do, I will be watching and be smiling all the way through."

"I guess that means that I won't do anything that will upset you."

"Hmm. Promise?"

"I promise."

End of Flashback

Normal/Mason's Thinking POV

"I'm sorry Abby..."

Mason grabs a hold of Jill and Penny.

"I know I promised you that whatever I do, I will not make you cry..."

Mason slams both the girls together, throws them up then knees them both in the chin.

"But I have to do what I have to do because..."

Mason grabs them by their hair and throws them across the living room. The two girls regain their posture and charge at Mason again.

"I have to do what I was born for. That's why I am doing what I am doing."

Mason guarded himself from the barrage of kicks and punches he was receiving from the two girls. He got sick and tired that he grabbed the two, smacked their heads together and threw them to different places. Jill landed in the kitchen and Penny hit the window then slid to the floor. Sherman ran to her side.

"Penny!" He shouted and went to see if she was okay.

"I was born to follow my own ambitions and do what I must to make sure I fulfill those tasks."

Normal POV

Everyone was scared out of their minds as Mason had just taken care of l of them single handily. Then the elevator bell rang and Carl came crawling out like both his legs are broken. Jill was standing up but was leaning against the wall at the same time then she saw Carl.

"Carl." She said then slid down the wall to the floor.

"Carl, you good?" Sherman asked.

"Yeah. My right leg is broken though, that fall was one hell of a fall..." Carl grinned then rested his head on the floor and fell unconscious.

"... Carl..." Jill tried to shout but came out more like a whisper. She also fell unconscious as well. The only person who was left standing was Sherman.

"Crap baskets!" Sherman thought to himself.

"So Sherman. Your the last one standing..." Mason didn't finish as he was left with a kick to the face. He fell through the hole that Carl fell through then Sherman looked at the silver haired teenager that just saved his life.

"Tyrone!" Sherman said happily. "Am I glad to see you!"

"Sorry, I had to change my clothes. I will definitely beat Mason. I won't let him hurt my friends." Tyrone winked at Sherman, Lucy and Abby.

"Be careful Tyrone." Abby said.

"Yeah, Mason looks dangerous right now." Sherman smirked at him.

"I will. Just take our friends into a room where you can nurse them." Tyrone said and with that being said, he jumped down through the hole to go and beat Mason senseless.

Mason was at the bottom of the penthouse where all the vehicles are. He was fine and dusted off the dirt he caught whilst falling through the air, off his clothes. Then he heard a familiar voice.

"It's time Mason. You aren't getting away with this." Tyrone shouted at the teenager below him. Tyrone landed on the rubble and pounced off it, landing a foot right in Mason's eye.

"Silver haired punk." Mason swore whilst taking a few steps back from the kick.

Mason and Tyrone pounced at each other, exchanging blows to each other.

"Your one sick bastard. Beating up your friends is so wrong!" Tyrone landed a punch in Mason's chest, then a kick in his shin. Tyrone then bottled up his left fist so tightly that when it made contact with Mason's right cheek. Mason went flying into the vehicle garage wall.

"Would you look at that? You can actually fight. Thought you were the type to land a lousy blow then try to run away." Mason looked up at the silver hair man.

"Do you think your insults are going to hurt me? What surprises me is how hard you hit your friends that parts of the penthouse break." Tyrone explained but didn't drop his guard one bit.

"It's because I'm strong. Who knows, I could probably go up against John Cena..." Mason then got punched in the face and headbutted after that.

"Dumbass. You made Abby cry." Tyrone tries to punch Mason, but Mason dodges.

"Shut up."

"She always knew that you were violent. But she loved you because you were quiet and helped those who needed it the most!"

"How could you be so naive!"

"Do you know that everyone has lost their virginity? But you and Abby haven't."

"How long has your relationship been going on for?"

"Two weeks."

"Tch. You haven't even had sex yet?"

"What is it to you!? What does my situation have to do with Abby anyway?"

Mason jumped back from Tyrone and sat on the ground.

"It just saddens me that you haven't seen what Abby wants from you." Tyrone said he sat down beside the wall and looked over at Mason who was looking up at the ceiling.

"Abby wants nothing else from me. All she knows is that I love her and she loves me back, nothing else." Mason replied and continued to stare at the ceiling.

"What do you know about love Mason?"

"Less than I think I should..." Mason's words then drifted off into a silence as he knew that his tone didn't have to contain anymore rage. "I... I don't know anything about love."

"Hey, do you remember high school? The little love electricity between you and Abby." Tyrone said calmly and Mason just looked at him with a confused face.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Looks like Tyrone has slowed down the fight between him and Mason to buy the others some time to get back on their feet. He now gives Mason a clue about their high school life and how Mason and Abby had a thing for each other back then.** **Next Chapter: Small Flame of Love**


	20. Chapter 20 Small Flame of Love

High School - Abby's POV

I was sitting down at my desk, completing all of my school work. I wanted to get this out of the way so I can make my valentines day card for my secret valentines. At the moment, I was voted most smartest and prettiest girl of my class and a lot of girls hate on me and they also have a crush on my valentines. Most of the girls except my friends; Jill, Penny and Lucy, hate me because of my talent and skills but I don't really mind it. As long as I have my three elementary besties, I'm fine.

I finished my work and placed them in my backpack. Now that I have got that done, I can make my card for my secret valentines. I got out a blue card because I know my secret valentines likes blue and a black maker pen. I started with a poem to make the card more noticeable than the other cards my secret valentines would get. I drew a very neat heart in fineliner then colored it in red. I then wrote in fluent handwriting: Happy Valentines Day.

Then I drew a kiss emoji beside it. It took me 10 minutes to create. I held up my work and smiled at it as I knew my secret valentines would love it. I carefully placed it in my bag and walked out of the class. It was still lunch break and my three besties went on an History trip, so it was just me by myself. Sherman had table tennis club with Dev and Carl was the leader of the young youths club. I walked down the halls where my secret crush's locker was located. I put the card through the slits of the locker and walked off to sit on the bench in the hallway. I took out a romance novel called Friends With Benefits.

I was only 3 minutes into the book until someone grabbed it out of my hands. I looked up to see Rosie. She has red hair and a smug face too, she's the leader of the girls who bully me. Yes, I, a nerd gets bullied. She only comes to me when Penny and Jill aren't around. She comes even when it's just me and Lucy.

"Whatcha' reading there goblin?!" She snatched the book out of my hands and waved it in the air.

"A novel. Can I please have it back?" I said in a calm tone.

"Let me think... NAAAAA!" She stuck her tongue at me and started laughing.

I got up and looked at her straight in the eyes. Then two guys came over. The twin heart throbbing boys of our year. Tyson and Tyrone. They are both twins but changed up their hair so people wouldn't get them mixed up. Tyson had spiky outright hair whilst Tyrone's hair was combed down and neat. Tyson's buttons for his shirt were undone and you could see his bare chest.

"Yo Rosie!" Tyson shouted out and she turned at Tyson. "Leave her alone alright."

"Why would'cha stand up for a goblin like her?" She countered back at Tyson who just gritted his teeth and stuffed his hands in his pocket.

"Because she looks sexy. Besides your a lesbian, wouldn't you want a piece of her?" Tyson replied and yes. Rosie is a lesbian.

"Douchebag! I'm Bisexual." She threw the book on the bench and grabbed both my wrists. "But yeah, I wouldn't mind making her my bitch for the term."

"Whatever. Just lay off her would ya." Tyson said bored.

Rosie got off me and huffed.

"If ya insist. When you gonna have a go at me Tyson? I don't mind if you spread me open." Rosie played around with her hair. All this language and nasty talking wasn't right for me. So I put my book back into my bag and started to walk off until my crush called out my name.

"Hey Abby!" I turned around at the sound of my name. Rosie also turned around and her face went pink. Tyson turned around and kissed his teeth and Tyrone turned around with just a straight face.

My crush had a black polo shirt with black jeans, a gucci belt and black Jordans. He was also carrying a black backpack on his back.

"Our history teacher gave us a project assignment and I'm your partner for the project." Mason, the hottest and most feared guy in the school. And yes, he is my secret crush. Mason came to my elementary and we never really talked before. I never really paid attention to Mason in elementary. He was friends with Sherman who was Penny's friend so we all just got along. We became friends but we didn't talk on a daily basis. It was mostly like, if me, Penny and Jill saw him with Sherman then we would exchange smiles (even though he doesn't smile that much) and say hello to each other but that was mostly it.

Now, I'm head over heels for him. He protected me and Lucy a lot of times from Rosie and the other girls that bully me. He stands up for those who can't stand up for themselves and when he plays basketball, my god, those abs are just the best. They get me everytime when he takes off his top just because it is hot.

"Oh. So how long do we have, to complete it?" I asked him. He walked past the other three and stood in front of me.

"Just two weeks from now." He said with a straight face. Like I said before, he doesn't really smile that much.

"Alright! We have 50 minutes of lunchtime left, so how about we go to the library and study?" He asked me. You must think I am very calm in this situation. My heart feels like it's going to jump right out of my chest.

"Okay lets go!" I said a bit too excited. He nodded and he followed me to the library.

Present Time - Normal POV

"What does that have to do with now?" Mason growled.

"I'm just showing you that what you are doing is making Abby cry. Don't you care?" Tyrone got up angrily and stomped over to Mason who was now standing up.

"Of course I do." Mason answered then Tyrone hit his head on Mason's head and kept it there.

"THEN START CARING! BECAUSE THE GIRL OF YOUR LIFE IS GOING TO BE GONE FROM YOU FOR GOOD!" Tyrone shouted in Mason's face.

Mason just stood absolutely still until he grabbed a hold of Tyrone's arm and twisted it back. Tyrone screamed in pain.

"Your just using Abby to stop me from going to where I have to go to and that won't work... not in this situation." Mason then lifted up to fingers and aimed for the back of his neck. With full power, he hit Tyrone's nape, directly and perfectly in the middle of his nape.

"Sleep." Mason said calmly and Tyrone started to fall to the ground. Mason gently laid him down on the floor and looked up only to see a panting brunette in front of the lift.

"Mason.." Abby panted out.

"Abby." Mason muttered.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Abby started crying.

"Because I want to. I need to." Mason replied back with a calm tone.

"You want to beat up our friends?" She asked with a trembling voice.

"No! They are in my way, but they are asking for a beating." Mason calmly said. With Abby, he doesn't yell at her because he already knows that he doesn't have the guts to.

"Please Mason don't go..." Abby started to walk towards him.

"Kh." Mason's breathing hitched as he started to back up into the wall behind him. Abby had reached him and looked up into his eyes.

"Please. I don't know how I will be able to live without you." Abby said to him. Mason gulped. He didn't know what to do in this kind of situation.

"Tch. I need to go..." Mason stumbled back and Abby fell as well, on top of him.

Penny's POV

I opened my eyes and found out that I was lying down in Sherman's bed. I looked around and saw that the sun was going down. All I can remember is fighting Mason then everything going black. Mason really is strong, maybe this time we can't stop him. I then heard the door open and saw Sherman in a towel.

"Ah. That feels great. Even though I didn't fight, that felt great." Sherman smiled satisfied with his bath time earlier.

"Sherman. What am I going to do with you?" I sighed as I put my palm to my face as I also remembered that Sherman didn't even contribute in fighting Mason.

"Don't even worry about me Penny darling. I am fine." Sherman sheepishly laughed at me.

"Hmm. Where's everyone?" I sat up from the bed.

"Relaxing in their quarters, their rooms. Lucy is next to Dev. Carl is fine but has a broken knee. Jill is knocked out cold. Tyrone is down in the garage fighting Mason and Abby just went down to go and see the fight." Sherman told me. I got out of the bed and saw that I was not in my clothes anymore. I was in Sherman's ones, the ones he used to wear in his elementary years.

"Sherman, did you change my clothes?" I asked him and he just titled his head to the side.

"Yeah. Is that a problem?" He asked me.

"Don't do that again." I looked at him with my eyebrows furrowed.

"But Why not?" He asked with his head still tilted to the side.

"Because... its rude."

"But I've already seen everything before." He smirked and I just continued out the room with my face all red.

"Haha. Hold on Penny. Don't feel embarrassed. I mean it is true, I have seen everything before haven't I?" He then caught up with me and we went down to the garage.

Mason's POV

I laid Abby gently on the floor beside Tyrone. I used the same technique that I did to Tyrone on her. I gave her a kiss on the forehead then exited the garage. I was outside the penthouse now, I started to walk to the park that was only 10 minutes away from here.

Sherman's POV

We got downstairs and saw Tyrone and Abby laying beside each other. It looked like they were calmly sleeping.

"ABBY! TYRONE!" Penny shouted out to them and sat down beside them.

"Are they okay?" I stood beside Penny.

"Abby is fine. But Tyrone suffered some damage to his nape." Penny looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "Sherman, please do something."

"Damn." I clenched my fist and gritted my teeth. "I will stop Mason."

I ran out of the penthouse and saw him just turn through the park gates. I ran after him. I've never fought anyone in my entire life, but this will be a great time to start.

 **To Be Continued**


	21. Chapter 21 A New Path

Normal POV

Mason walked through the park and stopped to look up at the bright orange sky. The sun was beginning to go down and the clouds were starting to form and go grey. Mason sighed, he really didn't want to go through with this but it just made him more and more mad with himself if he didn't.

Mason continued to look up into the sky until he heard some running footsteps behind him. Before he could fully turn around and be prepared for what was about to happen to him. He got a punch in the face, he then fell into a puddle. He wiped his face then looked up to see Sherman's whose hair was covering his hair.

"Sherman." Mason wiped the dirty water off his face and looked up at Sherman.

"Mason." Sherman huffed then started to catch his breath.

"You can't stop me. So why do you even bother?" Mason began to stand up then he looked straight at Sherman. Sherman bit his lip, he was so confident but scared at the same time.

"Because... your my friend. And I don't want to lose you!" Sherman shouted. Mason stepped back by his friends sudden outburst.

"I like to see all my friends be happy and share great companionship with each other. But the way you acted today was unforgivable. I'm still waiting for you and Abby to tell the others about your relationship. It's quite obvious, don't you think. Other than that, I am here to stop you. I never really thought that I had to fight my best friend." Sherman looked up at Mason with anger filling his orange eyes. Mason stood his ground and looked at Sherman.

"I'm warning you Sherman. This is gonna hurt a lot." Mason grinned. Sherman stood still and calm. "Having to fight my best friend on this cloudy and rainy day is very sad, especially since this could be your grave sight."

"I don't care. As long as I smack some sense into that brain of yours then I'm fine." Sherman smirked.

"Let's do this then!" Mason gave off an evil smirk. He ran up to Sherman.

"Right back at ya!" Sherman shouted. He ran up to Mason.

The two both jumped up and punched each other in the face. Sherman fell to the floor and looked up to see an evil grin all over Mason's face. Mason tried to kick Sherman in the face, but Sherman stood up quickly and slapped Mason in his chin. Mason went backwards but landed on his two feet.

"Tch." Mason launched himself at Sherman throwing crazy punches. Lucky Sherman, was dodging each and every punch.

Sherman tripped up Mason and grabbed his leg, throwing Mason into a bush. Mason stood up and took something out of his pocket.

"A knife?! That isn't fair Mason!" Sherman whined.

"Guess who give two shits, not me!" Mason ran up to Sherman who had one sweat drop coming down his head.

Sherman jumped out of the way and put his hands to form a guard. Mason kept on slashing at Sherman. Sherman had cuts forming over his arms, he tried to dodge each and every slash, but it was getting hard because Mason was slashing like a crazy man.

"Gah!" Sherman stumbled back and Mason got on top of him and put the knife at his neck. Sherman held Mason's arms whilst Mason stared into Sherman's eyes with crazy ones.

"Done already? I thought you would entertain me more than the others." Mason smirked evily.

"Kh. Whatever. I will stop you even if it kills me." Sherman had one eyes closed whilst the other had wide eyes at Mason.

"Damn it. When will you ever learn?" Mason questioned him. He grabbed a hold of Sherman's tshirt, pulled him up then pushed him back down.

"Gah!?" Sherman coughed out blood.

"This is reality Sherman, not everything ends well like in those Japanese animation shows you watch. I'm not no bad guy and your not some good guy. I'm me. I have my own identity. I follow my own destiny. My own path. And there's no one in this world that can stop me!" Mason punched Sherman in the face. Sherman's face tensed with anger and disappointment.

"How disappointing..." Sherman's face scrunched up in anger, veins started to pop up on his arms. He started to get up. Mason gasped as he tried to apply more weight onto Sherman. Instead he ended up falling backwards and Sherman stood up. His red hair shadowed his eyes.

"Hmph. This guy really thinks this is a Japanese show." Mason kneed Sherman in the chest and pushed back down to the floor.

"Ah!" Sherman shouted the minute his back made contact with the ground. He then felt Mason's cold hands wrap around his neck.

"So, you think you can fight me huh! TRY AND GET OUT OF THIS THEN!" Mason growled in anger.

"Kh. Why... Why are you doing... this..?" Sherman choked out. He gripped on Mason's hands, prying them off his neck.

"I already told you. It's my destiny. I'm doing this because I have to, not because I want to. This is to pro..." Mason's voice then went quiet and Sherman opened his mouth in confusion. He then felt a sudden pain in his stomach.

"You don't need to know. All you have to know is that it wasn't my choice to do this." Mason got off Sherman, after kneeing him in the stomach and continuing to thrust his knee into his stomach at the same time.

Sherman laid down still as he felt all the saliva run out of his mouth and his belly was in serious pain. He couldn't make a noise. He couldn't move so frequently. He felt as if he was paralysed. Sherman just looked into the sky. The rain started to pour down even more. He didn't close his eyes even once. He didn't even blink. The pain hurt so much that his nerve system didn't even know how to react. Sherman only had two words bouncing up and down in his head.

"He's Strong." Sherman said.

To Be Continued


	22. Chapter 22 Distant Future

Normal POV - The Penthouse

Penny looked out of the window. Everyone was on their feet except Carl who was being cared for by Lucy. Abby, Jill, Dev, Tyrone and Penny were fixing up the parts of the penthouse. They found special tools in Mr Peabody's room to fix the hole that went from the living room floor to the bottom of the penthouse. The five friends were surprised how strong the materials to fix the hole were. Now when Mr Peabody returned. He won't be so mad. Tyrone and Dev decided to go downstairs and fix the hole in the penthouse garage.

Penny, Abby and Jill just fixed up the living room so everything looked good.

"I'm sure Sherman is alright." Abby spoke up.

"She's right Penny. I know he's your boy best friend, but there's no need to be worried about him. I bet if you looked up tough in the dictionary, there would be a picture of him right next to it. He'll be fine." Jill put her hands on her hips as she fixed up the television.

"Maybe your right." Penny smiled.

"Hehe. Of course she is." Tyrone said as him and Dev walked into the living room.

"Now that we got the penthouse cleared up. How about some cookies and orange juice?" Dev suggested. They all smiled.

"Yes please!" They all shouted in joy.

"Let's go eat it in the room that Lucy is nursing Carl in. Just in case, Carl wakes up." Abby said and smiled at everyone else.

"Then... We wait for our redhead friend to come back with Mason." Tyrone looked down.

"Well, lets not let that bastard upset us. If Mason wants to start a dangerous path. Then lets pray that he gets out of it alive." Jill said to the other who cheered. The others got all the food and made their way upstairs. Abby stopped and looked back at Penny who was still staring out of the window.

"Penny, you coming?" Abby asked her. Penny looked back and smiled.

"Oh yes. In a minute." Penny replied. Abby just smiled and continued upstairs.

Penny just looked back out into the cloudy rainy skies. Thunder was now apparent and was sounding the skies. Penny just sighed.

"Sherman, please be okay." Penny whispered to herself.

Normal POV - The Park

Mason stood in the rain. He looked up into the sky and frowned.

"Hmph. Like I said, this is my new path and I'm not expecting somebody like you to stop me." Mason looked down at the redhead who had tears forming in his eyes.

Thunder boomed in the skies as it rained harder and harder. Mason and Sherman stood beneath this ongoing weather. Sherman felt battered and beaten whilst Mason began his new path to a new place and a new him. Mason turned around and walked on to the park entrance.

"She's going to miss you." Mason heard Sherman say and he looked over his shoulder to Sherman who had the tears running down his face. "We all are."

"Same here." Mason replied back and continued his way to the park entrance.

Sherman couldn't believe it, his best friend is going to walk right out of his life in his presence right now. He had to do something. But his stomach was in pain and his heart was broken by his friends words. Even though. He had to do something. He got up slowly and once on his feet he ran up to Mason.

"I CANNOT LET YOU GO! I PROMISED EVERYONE THAT I WILL BRING YOU BACK NO MATTER WHAT! WHICH IS WHY...?" Mason heard Sherman's shouting and turned half way around. "I CAN'T LET YOU GO!"

Mason had enough of his babbling. Once Sherman had got to him, he moved out of the way so Sherman could go forehead. He grabbed Sherman's head, pulled him up and headbutted him. Sherman gagged out some saliva. Sherman got a hold of Mason's shirt and stared into his eyes.

"Your coming back with me Mason. There is no way I'm letting you leave." Sherman said to him.

"Get off ME!" Mason kneed Sherman in the stomach and Sherman coughed multiple times and made sure he stood up. He stumbled back on his own feet, but was still standing.

"No way that's gonna happen! Like I said before, I'm going to bring you back." Sherman held onto Mason's shirt.

"Still talking about this friendship bullshit! I ain't coming back, I told you already, I'm following a new path." Mason punched Sherman in the face. Sherman fell backwards onto the ground.

Mason stood above him and punched him continuously in the face. Whilst punching him in the face, Sherman started to lose consciousness. He couldn't stay up due to the blood loss.

"Falling asleep huh." Mason took Sherman's phone out of his pocket and sent a 'Help me. I'm in the park' text to Penny. He threw the phone into the park pond then got a fistful of Sherman's tshirt.

"Maybe this time you will stay down!" Mason punched Sherman so hard that the redhead went to sleep. Mason was still holding his tshirt and lifted him up.

"That's what you get. Dumbass." He then threw Sherman into a tree and the redhead slid down to the ground. Sherman didn't move and Mason was sure that he wasn't going to wake up anytime soon.

Mason then continued out of the park and down the noisy street. He then looked back and a thunder struck the skies again.

"A new path. A new me." Mason thought to himself and went down an alleyway. He then met up with his old best friend... Chad.

"Hey homie! I'm glad that this is gonna work out just fine." Chad smirked and Mason smiled back at him.

"I hope so. I didn't beat up those idiots for nothing." Mason walked past them and then Tyson took down his hood.

"You took them all down by yourself?!" Tyson gasped.

"He's as strong as Chad had described him." LeRoy took down his hood and followed behind the others who all put up their hoods.

"Come on guys. Some new work has to be done." Chad led the group.

Normal POV - The Park

"SHERMAN!" Four group of friends shouted out to the boy they saw lying down beside the tree. They saw his bloody figure. Penny covered up her mouth and went down to her knees beside the redhead.

"What did he do to you Sherman!" Penny cried before the redhead. She held his unconscious body to hers. She could still feel his heart beating but he was not waking up.

"I'm so sorry for this everyone." Abby cried. Tyrone put his hand on her shoulder.

"It isn't your fault. Mason just chose the wrong path to go down." Tyrone looked down.

"Alright! Tyrone help me with getting Sherman to the car. We will take him to the hospital. What do you think Penny?" Dev looked down at the blonde.

"Please do." She didn't even turn around, she just kept on embracing the redhead. Tyrone and Dev picked up Sherman carefully and took him to the car. They were all settled in. Penny and Abby and either side, Tyrone in the passenger seat and Dev in the drivers seat. They then went in Dev's hybrid car to the hospital.

Everyone has their own path. Some choose to walk that same path together and some choose to walk that path alone. As for this situation, Mason has picked a path that could put his life in danger and his friends couldn't stop him from attempting this path.

 **To Be Continued**


	23. Chapter 23 Joyful

**A week ago**

...

Penny's POV

We stayed a whole night in the hospital whilst they took Sherman in. They actually allowed us to stay the night, normally they would kick us out, but the way they saw all of our desperate faces they decided to let us stay.

We were all waiting outside Sherman's room. I was sick and worried, I knew that Mason would hurt him in some sort of way so I prayed that Mason wouldn't kill him. Miraculously, he didn't kill him, but he put him in a very bad shape. Now Sherman was in a room with the doctor. The doctor then came out with a clipboard and pen behind his ear.

"How is he Doc?" Tyrone stood up.

"He's fine, but he is going to need some more time here. His stomach has severe gap areas and we need to check them out before we release him from the hospital. You can go and see him now though." The doctor. Doctor Brown. Smiled at us before leaving. We all walked into Sherman's room to find him sitting up from the support of the bed, just looking outside.

"Sherman." I said with tears in my eyes.

He heard my voice and turned to all of us.

"Hey guys!" Sherman gave us his signature smile and we all smiled at that moment.

We all stood beside him and asked him questions about what had happened with the scuffle between him and Mason.

"Yeah, Mason is gone now. He's going down a new path." Sherman said to us. I saw Tyrone and Abby frown. Dev just stood by the door under the heating system.

"Ooo yeah, it's so damn warm in here. Compared to outside." Dev slid down to the ground and nuzzle himself under the heating system.

"I've been out for a long time isn't it?" Sherman turned to the side and frowned at the window.

"Just for a night." Tyrone said whilst sitting down on the chair beside Abby.

"Well, how long do I have to stay here?" Sherman closed his eyes and put his hands behind his head. "Aw man, I'm going to miss Lucy's morning special today."

"You've already missed it." We all sweatdropped.

"The doctor said you need a bit more time here because there are gaps in your stomach or something like that." Abby raised an eyebrow.

"Mhmm right then." Sherman folded his arms and looked out the window again.

I sighed.

 **After that week**...

Penny's POV

Its been a week since Sherman and Mason's fight. Sherman is still in his hospital room, his injuries weren't that major, but the slightest move could make him be in more pain. We have been taking care of the penthouse for him. Our friends have moved out, but I stayed back to make sure the penthouse was okay. Abby and I are the only ones left in the penthouse, everytime I have to comfort Abby because she is sad that Mason isn't here anymore.

How could he?

How could he hurt his own friends and leave us to follow his own path? I just don't understand, did one of us do something wrong?

Today, me and Abby decorated the penthouse with Christmas decorations and also Mr Peabody is going to return tomorrow which is Christmas eve. We are inviting all of our friends and Sherman's neighbours, even though Mason might not be here, we are all going to enjoy ourselves.

Abby came down with a box of decorations and smiled at me.

"Penny, do you need any help? I just finished clearing up the rooms upstairs." Abby set the box of decorations down on the floor.

"No thank you Abby. We will do the rest when we get back. Remember we need to go and pick up Sherman."

"Oh yes! I will call an Uber." Abby said. I felt bad.

"It's okay. I will pay for us all. To and back."

"No it's okay Penny. I will do it." She just smiled happily at me. When she does that smile, it basically means that she's fine with whatever task she is given. That's why I love her as my bestfriend.

Normal POV - Sherman's hospital room

Sherman was lying in his hospital bed just looking at the sun setting down from his window. He got a call yesterday from Mr Peabody that the latter was returning after the day tomorrow. Sherman was excited and told him that he was reading his books in his room. Obviously, Sherman couldn't tell him that his bestfriend beat him almost to a bloody pulp. Mr Peabody would lose his mind.

*sigh* "I cannot believe its been a week since I last saw Mason. Not saying that the ghetto is a bad place, I don't even know why they call it the ghetto. But, I just feel for Mason's safety." Sherman sat up from his hospital bed and stared at the wall in front of him. The curtains in his room were drew aside and the bright orange light of the sun lit up his hospital room.

"Hey Sherman!" Both Abby and Penny burst through the doors with snacks.

"Penny and Abby!" Sherman sat down surprised with a smile on his face. The two girls hugged him at the same time and he hugged them back.

"Oh wow! You guys came all this way for me?" Sherman looked up at them.

"Friends. That's what friends do." Abby smiled down at the redhead.

"Abby is right. The others couldn't come because they had to run some errands." Penny sat down on the bed beside Sherman.

"Speaking of errands, I have to go and open up the mansion for my father's return." Abby slapped her head.

"Do you want any help? I can come with you if you like..." Sherman got out of his bed, but the minute his feet touched the ground and he stood up, his stomach twisted in pain. "Kh Kh. Tch. Damn!"

"Sherman sit down, you can't go anywhere yet." Penny grabbed his arm and pulled him back into the bed.

"It's okay. I will go by myself. Father just has a company that wants to buy the site, I live somewhere else now." Abby explained to the group.

"Where exactly?" Sherman asked.

"The suburbs. Only like 50 minutes away from the penthouse." Abby said to them.

"That means it's only an hour and 20 minutes from here. I will help you Abby." Penny told her.

"You don't have to if you don't want to.." Abby waved her hands, but Penny put her hands on Abby's shoulder to calm her down.

"But I do want to. So lets go." Penny told her and Abby nodded.

"When the doctor says that you can go then call me, so that I can pick you up." Penny turned to Sherman.

Sherman just nodded.

"Bye Sherman." Abby waved goodbye and left the room with Penny. Sherman just looked down until he heard the door open again and felt that someone was giving him a kiss. He opened his eyes and saw Penny.

"Sorry. I just wanted you to know that your not alone." Penny looked into his eyes.

"..." Sherman stayed quiet and looked up at the blonde beauty in front of him.

"What's wrong?" Penny asked him.

"Nothing. I'm just staring at something so beautiful in front of me." Sherman complimented her. Penny blushed and looked away from his orange eyes.

"Thank you. I have to go with Abby now." Penny got up from his lap, but Sherman brought her back down again and kissed her this time. Penny melted into the kiss and closed her eyes.

"Now, you can leave. I've got what I wanted." Sherman smiled up at her, making the blonde go even more red.

"Okay! I will see you later." Penny got off of him and left the room.

Once she had left, Sherman just turned around and plopped his face into his pillow. He made a long sigh and scratched the bed fiercely.

"It's okay Sherman. One hour from now and you can see her again." Sherman said to himself. Ever since he had that special moment with Penny, he's fallen in love with her even more. He feels that he has to be with her no matter what.

"Dammit! This is gonna be hard." Sherman sighed and turned to look back out the window.

Penny's POV - Inside the Uber

I kept my fingers on my lips for half the journey. Sherman kissed me. It felt like I was his girlfriend. Like I'm his and he's mine. I wanted to stay longer, kiss him until I run out of breath because it will show him how much I love him. Our intimate moment just looked like casual sex and not enough romance in it, I wanted to show him my love for him, how much I want to be with him and be in his arms till the day we die.

"What's got you so happy Penny?" Abby turned from the passenger seat and asked me.

"Nothing!" I quickly answered and my cheeks went red.

"If you say so." She then went back to this conversation that she started with the nice driver that we had. I went back to smiling like some little girl.

Oh Sherman. Just wait for an hour. I will be back before you know it.

Sherman's POV

I heard a click at my hospital room door and turned straight to it. I opened my eyes the minute I saw the person step in.

 **To Be Continued**


	24. Chapter 24 Least Expected

Sherman's POV

I heard a click at my hospital room door and turned straight to it.

"Who is there?" I asked.

I opened my eyes the minute I saw the person step in.

"MASON!" I gritted my teeth.

"Hmph. I see you are doing well." He smiled down at me.

"Yeah, after you messed up my stomach, I can't get up and help Abby with her new house. Thanks to you."

"Stop getting angry and giving me those looks. I just came to see if you were alright." He sat down on one of the chairs.

"Huh?" I raised an eyebrow.

"That day... I didn't really want to hurt you. This is hard to say... I didn't want to hurt any of you." He covered his eyes with his right hand and leaned his right elbow on his thigh.

"Tch. I even hurt Abby... What I did... I hope you can forgive me. I have to do what I have to do." Mason then had a tear coming down from his right eye. This is the first time I've seen him cry, he's actually crying... because he hurt us. This does mean that we actually are his friends.

"I forgive you best best buddy!" I gave him my wide toothy grin.

"Thanks." Mason wiped his eyes and got up.

"No problem best best buddy."

"Hey, do you know where Abby is right now?" He asked me.

"Oh she just left to the mansion because her father is selling it."

"Damn!" He punched the air and made an angry face.

"Best best buddy chill out, please settle down. Her dad will leave soon and you can kiss her till the moon sets high up in the sky." I teased him.

"Tch! Shut up." He folded his arms and faced the wall.

"You just want to see her again isn't it?" I asked him. I managed to fold my arms behind my head.

"Well, Of course I do! She's the woman I went to spend my life with." Mason continued to face the wall.

"Hehe. Your so cheesy best best buddy." I chuckled and he just mumbled to himself.

"I just want to tell her that I'm very sorry." Mason sat down in the chair beside him and held his head.

"It's alright best best buddy. I will call Penny now and ask her where she is now." I reached for the phone Doctor Brown gave me, beside me and speed dialed Penny.

Penny's POV

Abby and I had just finished with packing Abby's belongings into Abby's dad's eight seater car. The seats are able to be pulled down, so we could fit the luggage inside.

"Abby and Mrs Peterson, please go to the new house with my car and wait for me as I show these amazing people around the site." Abbys father wore his smart suit for this special occasion.

"Thank you Penny for coming along with me." Abby smiled at me as we walked off the premises and took Abby's father's car to the suburbs where the new house is. Abby had got her driving licence last week whilst Sherman was out of commission.

"It's okay Abby. I really wanted to join you because knowing your dad, he wants everything spic and span.

"Hehe. You're right."

Abby then focused on the road whilst I went on my phone, halfway through, Abby had driven into a McDonald's car park and told me that she was going in to get us some food.

"Want anything particular Penny?" She asked me.

"A big mac and a strawberry milkshake please."

"Alrighty! You stay here. I will be back." Then she left into the restaurant. I then got a phone call from a private number. I normally don't answer private numbers, but for some reason I answered this one.

"Hello?"

"Penny." I heard Sherman's voice on the other side of the line.

"Sherman! How are you?" I squealed like a little fan girl into the phone.

"I'm fine. How about you?" He asked me

"Great actually. Abby just went to go and get some food, so I'm waiting for her right now so we can take her remaining things to her new house"

"Awesome! How long will Abby be?" He asked me and I raised an eyebrow.

"Probably like 10 minutes. Also, why are you asking for Abby? And why are you calling on a private number?"

"Hehe. I want to tell Abby something and also this is Doctor Brown's phone, so... does that answer your question?" He told me. Smart ass.

"Yeah I guess so. I hope you are alright. As soon as Abby's dad is content with this. I will come back for you." I said with a calm passionate tone. I heard him hum on the other side.

"Hehehe! Thanks Penny..." He then started stuttering.

"IS ABBY THERE?!" I heard a familiar voice over the phone but because it was so loud that phone was buzzing out.

"MOVE MAN! GIVE ME THE DAMN PHONE?!" I then heard the phone being thrown around the place.

"You know what Penny, I will speak to you later." Sherman said once he was able to get his hands on the phone.

"Okay I-" The phone cut off, I sighed. "-love you."

Abby then came back with the food.

"Sorry I took so long. Here's your food." Abby gave me my strawberry milkshake and big mac, she also got me some fries as well. I kept my food in my lap and my milkshake in the cup holder. Abby had bought herself some orange juice.

"Alrighty! Let's go!" Abby started the car and drove out from the car park.

Sherman's POV

I put the phone down on the side.

"I don't know why you suddenly stressed out best best buddy. Abby wasn't there." I scratched the back of my head, smiling.

"When I heard that Abby wasn't there, I flipped out because I was worried." Mason faced the wall and folded his arms again.

"Hehehe! You really do love the girl don't you?"

"Tch!" He emphasised the 'T' and made it so long. "I don't need to tell you about certain things in my life, especially my love life. Joker."

"I'm just waiting for some little Abby and Mason's to be born." I laughed. He just looked down at me, disgustingly.

"Weirdo." Mason just sat down in the chair. Mason then switched off the lights. All that could be seen as a source of light is the orange sun setting down, it shined it's orange light into my room. It was so beautiful.

"I guess I will stay with you a bit longer until that Blondie comes to visit you." Mason looks at the television that was playing a fast and furious movie.

"I would like it if you just call her Penny please."

"Whatever." Mason huffed. I just smirked at him. He was the reason why I'm in this mess right now, but I'm glad he came back and apologised. I guess we haven't lost our friend after all.

 **To Be Continued**


	25. Chapter 25 Excitement

Mason's POV

I opened the door to leave the room.

"I'm off Sherman. Get well soon alright?" I looked back at the redhead who had his arms crossed behind his head, smiling like some sort of jackass.

"Yeah, you take care of yourself. Are you sure that this is the best decision?" He asked me.

"It's the only one I've got. I want all of you not to come to that area or even pass by that area. It's dangerous."

"Okay best best buddy. Have a safe trip back." He smiled at me. I just smirked.

"You too." I then left the room and continued my way to leave the hospital.

I left the hospital and started to walk down the dark, but white lit streets. I put my hood up and shoved my hands into my pockets. I know that this decision will upset them but I'm only doing this to keep them safe. I would love to explain it all to them, but now isn't really the right time. I've got to do what I've got to do. Whilst I was walking, I crossed paths with Penny. She was happily walking quickly to the hospital.

"Hmph. Shermans got himself a good one. I wish him luck." I quietly said to myself and went down an unknown alleyway that lead to another road and I went down that roads alleyway and ended up in an estate. I walked through the estate and ended up near a little kids park where I saw Chad and Desmond. Desmond had his hair tied up because of how much hair he has. He had his jeans sagging and had a black backpack with no brand on it. He's is quite rebellious and fights everyone in the hood.

"M's! Whats good bruh?" Desmond turned around put his right hand in the air. I put my left hand up and we connected with each other, followed by a handshake.

"Not much. How have you been?"

"Great bro. Doing great, making those bags quickly." He laughed. Desmond always stays in his house either making money or sleeping. He can be lazy when he wants to be.

"M's when you gonna make some bags?" Chad asked me.

"I'm not sure. Whenever I get the time to." I replied.

I then felt myself being put in a headlock, I instantly grabbed hold of the arms that were keeping me in one place. I knew who was putting me in this headlock.

"M's! It's been too long my young one." Jay had a deep voice, deeper than mine. That's because he is older than us, he's like 26 right now. He was wearing light blue jeans, Jordans, a ring on his right hand- ring finger, a north face jacket and a silver chain.

"Jay, I haven't seen you in like forever. How have you been?"

"You already know, got a wife now, making that money and raising my little princess." Jay said with a bright smirk on his face.

"Damn, you got a daughter now?"

"Called her Violet, because she's my little girl, my everything." Jay got out his phone and showed me a picture of his daughter. She had dark purple hair that almost look black and she looked a lot like Jay.

"Hmph. You acting like your daughter ain't gonna grow up and be giving head to all the man in the hood." Ty said, he has black hair and a neat shape up with two lines on each side. Ty had a bulletproof vest on and black jeans. Hot or cold, he still wears those same clothes anywhere and the only reason why youngers in the hood like us don't play around with him is because he always carries a gun with him.

"You always hating Ty! Just because you ain't getting a wife." Jay taunted him.

"Wife? Who has time for that when you can just get a hoe to do all a wife does for you. I fuck bitches all night then kick them out the next morning, end of story. But if I have to get another bitch to pleasure me then I find another bitch that will fall for me easily then I fuck that one too, then kick her out the next morning. It's like a cycle." Ty scrunched up his face in annoyance then took a lighter and a bag out of his back pocket.

"So, why did you gather us all here Ty?" Chad asked.

"Obviously, money ain't gettin' stacked quicker and the feds are already walking up and down the place. We have to get more stock out there if we want to get that money." Ty explained. He lit up a cigarette and began to smoke. He made smoke come from both his mouth and nose.

"Should we form groups then?" I suggested and he simply nodded.

"Love that brain of yours M's. Chad, Desmond and M's, your a group from now on. The others, I will speak with them soon. Now come with me. I will take you back to your cribs in my german whip." Ty gestured for us to all come and we followed. Ty didn't drive, he made Jay drive and the others including me sat at the back.

I'm doing this so I can get all these hard errands out of the way. I just hope my friends are okay and wait. I then pulled out an object in my pocket.

Especially you my princess. I want you to wait until it's time for us to journey down our path together.

Sherman's POV

"So you are ready to go and enjoy the rest of your life. The gaps weren't as serious as I thought, you are clear to leave Mr Peabody." Doctor Brown smiled down at me as he signed some papers. He handed me the papers and pointed at a section for me to put my signature. "Just sign here for me please."

I signed the forms and handed it back to him. He then left the room. I started to get on my clothes as I only had my boxers on, I got on my pants and now I was just putting on my white socks. I didn't put on my shoes. So I just sat on the side of the bed and looked down at the ground that was until I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in." Then my favourite blonde came into the room.

"I told you I would come back." Penny had her right hand to her chest and she was panting for some odd reason.

"Yeah, you said in one hour. This is one hour and thirty minutes." I furrowed my eyebrows at her.

"Sorry. I had to wait for Abby's dad to get back because I couldn't leave Abby in the house alone. Then he dropped me off. The receptionists were giving me a hard time but Doctor Brown came and allowed me to go through." She explained to me. She walked over and sat down beside me.

"I don't care how long I have to wait. I will always wait for you no matter what." I then saw her blush and tear up.

"Sherman, I've been meaning to tell you something for some time." She then looked down at her hands and I raised an eyebrow.

"What is that?"

"You make me feel safe and happy. I love being your girl bestfriend." She said but she wasn't making eye contact with me. I lifted up her chin so that she could look into my eyes, whilst I looked into hers.

"I love being with you, everytime I'm with you, you treat me like the only girl you've ever seen in your life. It makes me so happy and I get all red when you give me one of your signature grins. I feel like that grin was only made for me and no other girl. Everytime we touch, I get this feeling, then when you kissed me, I felt like I could accomplish anything in life. My heart keeps beating fast because I want everything we have between us to last. What I'm trying to say is that I need you by my side because I love you. Sherman Peabody." She smiled up at me. We then started to close the gap between us.

"Penny... I feel the same way." Our lips then collided with one another, it felt like destiny to have her lips on mine. The kiss was passionate yet so rough, this was all coming from her. Either way, her lips were so warm and inviting. I wanted to stay in this same spot till the end of time. But obviously we had to separate for some air.

"What I'm really trying to say is..." She then looked down and started blushing. "Will you go out with me?"

"Sure. Where to?" I said. She then did a face palm and looked back at me, but was still blushing.

"Not like that, like boyfriend and girlfriend.. you know." She then looked away from me. I moved her chin so that she was facing me again.

"That's what I've been trying to say for some time Penny. I've loved you ever since elementary I've been wanting to ask you to be girlfriend but there were too many guys after you, the same for high school, too many guys wanted you and it looked like I was too low on popularity to be with someone like you."

I was the one who looked away from her this time. High school was the worst of them all, Mason was always suspended for fighting so I had to defend myself along with Carl and Dev, but when Carl and Dev aren't there, I'm on my own. If I try to make a move on Penny, guys would bring me to the bathrooms and beat me up for unknown reasons.

Penny then put both her hands on my cheek on pulled me into a kiss. I instinctively kissed her back.

"Don't ever think low of yourself again. If you ever want to talk to me, just talk to me." She smiled at me. I picked her up from beside me and made her sit on my lap, facing me. We were kind of close and that made her blush bright red. She looks so cute when she does that.

"Okay! I'm ready to get up out of here." I yawned. Penny got off my lap and I started to put on my shoes.

"Have you signed your release forms?" Penny asked me.

"Of course. Doctor Brown brought them in a few minutes before you came in."

"Alright! I have the Uber waiting outside for us. So lets go." Penny said enthusiastically.

"Okay. We have to tidy up the penthouse, Mr Peabody is coming back tomorrow."

"I know. That's why all of us tidied it up a week back and me and Abby kept it neat until now." Penny turned to me with excitement on her face. I had just finished tying up my shoe laces.

"Thank you so much. I don't even know if I would have tidied it up." I laughed sheepishly.

"My lazy redhead. Lets go." Penny rolled her eyes and I followed her out of my room. We got to the outside of the hospital and the Uber was waiting for us. I opened the door for Penny and gestured for her to go in first.

"Lady's first."

"Such a gentleman." She went in first and I sat down beside.

"The Peabody residence right?" The Uber driver asked.

"Yes." Penny happily said and the man went out of the roundabout by the hospital and started driving kind of fast back to my home.

Penny's POV

I looked over at Sherman who was busy looking out the window. He looks so cute when his face is in awe. I moved closer to him and nuzzle my head into his chest, he looked down at me and smiled.

The Uber ride was no longer than 50 minutes because the Uber driver was driving over 30mph which was fine with Sherman and I. We thanked the Uber driver and walked into the penthouse. Once we got to the top, we turned on the lights and Sherman's face lit up.

"You guys did such a great job! Mr Peabody won't even tell the difference." Sherman was acting like a little boy who just got the best toy ever. He's so cute.

"Well Sherman, it's only 20:00. So what do you want to do now?" I asked him.

"I guess we could play some board games in my room." Sherman suggested. Then his smile turned to a deceiving, sly smile.

"Okay. I'm ready." I was so excited, but the board games he was referring to wasn't an original board game.

 **To Be Continued**


	26. Chapter 26 The Redheads Smile

Mr Peabody's POV - Fancy Jet

"More champagne sir?" The attendant asked me.

"Wine thank you. Champagne is too much for me."

"Yes sir." An attendant poured me a glass of wine and set it down beside me.

"Thank you kind lady." She bowed and left.

I met one of my rich friends and they offered to take me back home. I am a lucky dog aren't I. I will be able to arrive early in the morning, enough time to get ready for Christmas Eve. That means I will have to go shopping tomorrow and Sherman will have to help me out. I guess I will call up all the teenagers and make them have a mini meet up on tomorrow and I will invite a few guests as well.

I looked down as I was right above New York and the penthouse was coming up and as the fancy and stylish dog I am. I got a parachute and got ready to skydive down to the penthouse, until my friend stopped me.

"Peabody, leaving so soon?" My friend Frank asked me. He was also a dog too. But a chihuahua.

"Yes. The penthouse is just down below." I replied. "Thank you for the hospitality my dear friend."

"Oh come on Peabody, the night is still young and I find it very unpleasant to skydive through this nasty air." Frank said with his ears held high.

"How many times do I have to tell you, we breathe this air Frank." I sighed.

"No Peabody, I breathe money. I don't know what you are breathing. Come now, I have some new drinks that I want you to try. Besides, the airport is only an hour and fifty minutes away." Frank said. I jaw dropped.

"That's far Frank, how will I get back?"

"I have a limousine waiting to take me back to my mansion. I will give you a ride back. Come now, let's go mix some drinks." He walked off. I put down my luggage and parachute and followed him.

I hope Sherman is okay.

Penny's POV

I was sitting opposite Sherman as he had a smug look on his face and a game board between us. I was confused, because it looked like snakes and ladders but different.

"So, what are we playing again?"

"Oh, just a game I like to call Redheads Smile." Sherman still gave me a smug look when he said that.

"Does that refer to you or is that really the name of the game?"

"You will know soon. Now, let me explain the rules." Sherman picked up a bunch of red cards similar to his hair color.

"There is two counters. A red counter and a pink counter. There is a red dice. Everytime you land on a 'pick a card' box, you have to pick up a card." Sherman explained.

"What does the card say on it?" I asked him.

He just smiled and continued with the rules. I felt kind of uneasy about this game.

"There is also a box where you will be allowed to roll two times. You'll also encounter a box that has a electromagnetic rail attached to it. You will have to move your counter to the direction that the rail is pointing at." Sherman continued to explain the rules.

"Why is it an electromagnetic rail? Why can't it be a ladder?"

He gave me that same smug look of his. "It is to show that you **have** to go on it. Not that rubbish where the player gets to choose if they want to go up the ladder or not."

"Okay."

"Once you reach number one hundred. You win and get to use the remaining cards to tell the loser what do for you." Sherman explained. "You got that?"

"Yeah! I'm ready to play this game." I said excitedly.

"Yeah, me too." Sherman continued with that same smile he always puts on. "Let me just mix up these cards and then... We are all set."

"Okay, I will have the red..." I started, but then Sherman stopped me by taking the red counter out of my hands.

"I will have the red counter, thank you very much." Sherman smiled at me. My face tinted red a little bit - just a little.

"O-Oh, okay. I-I will have the pink then." I stuttered. That smile of his... Is doing things to me.

"Let us begin then. You roll first." Sherman told me.

"Are you sure you don't want to roll first?" I asked him.

"When have I ever not let you go first?" Sherman asked me. I flinched with excitement. Just a little bit. .

"Okay here I go!" I rolled the dice and got a three. I went three spaces.

"My turn already?" Sherman picked up the dice and rolled a six. He went six spaces then got a 'pick a card' box.

Sherman picked up the card and looked up at me.

"Touch my jawline." He said. Then smiled up at me.

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

"I also forgot to remind you that if you don't do what the card says then your disqualified and your supposed to do what ever the player wants you to do." He was now fucking around with me. The smile on his face said it all.

"Did you really forget to tell me that piece of information?"

"Hmm. Don't worry. Let us continue." Sherman said to me. Cute cocky bastard.

"Okay. Lets continue then." I pick up the dice, but Sherman instantly caught my wrist, I looked up at him.

"You have to do it." He said. I just sighed.

"Fine." I reached up to his jaw and traced my index finger along his perfect sharp jawline. He just smiled down at me. His smile made me blush red. That smile gets me everytime. I stopped and picked up the dice again.

"What do you think?" Sherman asked me.

"Sharp." I said quietly, but he heard it just fine.

"Thank you." He continued to smile.

"L-Lets just do this." I rolled the dice again and got a five. I moved my counter and got to the 'electromagnetic rail'. "Yes!" I moved my counter and got to number 79.

"That rail is kind of far up and we only just started the game. Oh well." I gave Sherman the dice and he had a little frown on his face.

"Give me that!" He snatched the dice from my hand and rolled it. He got six and moved his counter to a 'pick a card' box. He quickly got the card and looked up at me with the same smile.

"What does it say?"

"Move your counter back twenty times!" Sherman smiled. I moved my counter back and ended up on number 59.

"That is so unfair." I pouted. Sherman moved so quickly then he ended up near my ear and said:

"What's unfair? You can quit now and not continue." Sherman whispered.

"What will happen if I quit now?"

"Hehe. You might have to take a lot." Sherman went back to his place and continued to smile at me. It took me a long time to figure out what he meant by that sentence, then I quickly got what he meant. He knows already that he made my first time the best moment of my life and he is willing to make a better moment just like that one.

"Pervert." I thought. Although I do really like what he said. It hit the right spots I guess.

Especially that smile, that smile hits all of the right spots. Every single one of them.

 **To Be Continued**


	27. Chapter 27 Sherman's Real Intentions

Penny's POV

It has been 30 minutes and we were still playing the game. Sherman had a frown now as he was ten spaces behind. He was on box 85 and I was on box 95.

"Five more spaces and I've won!" I happily cheered to myself.

"You cheated. Dammit!" Sherman folded his arms angrily and looked down at the board game, trying to figure out a strategy.

"It's just a game in the end, honey." I chuckled.

"Shut it Penny! I am going to win. You roll the dice now." He said angrily and started pouting.

"YAY! A five." I moved my counter to the number 100 box and cheered for myself. "I beat you at your own game."

"Dammit!!!" Sherman hit the ground and started cursing to himself.

"What happened to that smile of yours honey? Your not going to show it anymore, hmm?" I teased him. I then looked at the bundle of cards and remembered what I had to do now. "Okay Sherman, stop crying, lets get these cards over with."

I saw him look up at me and he had a grin on his face this time.

"Okay. Lets do this." Sherman then sat up and stopped his whining.

"Okay, the first card says..." It felt like my eyes were about to bulge out of their sockets. I looked up at Sherman with wide eyes.

"So, what does it say?" Sherman asked me. But from the way he was smiling, I was pretty sure that he knew what it had said.

"Congratulations, you have won the game. Now, you have complete control over the player. The point of this round is for you to make the other player pleasure you in any possible way that they can. Enjoy yourself!" I finished reading the card and then I saw more writing on the back. "P.S. If you quit this round, the player has complete control over you. This round is called Pleasure or Be Pleasured." I gulped.

"Alright then. I've been waiting for some time to start this round. Lets do this." Sherman sat up and waited for my orders. I looked up at him questionably.

"Sherman, is there a possibility that you knew this was going to happen?" I asked him, but he just crawled over me and pinned me down. He put both his arms on either side so that he could cage me and make me only look up at him.

"Even if I won or lost, I would have still got my way with you." Sherman then leaned down near my ear. "And you wouldn't have stopped me."

"How do you know that?" I asked with my eyebrows furrowed.

"Because, I know you like whatever I do to you." Sherman kept looking at me, but his right hand went up my top and his warm hand came in contact with my stomach. I moaned in my head, because I know he just wants me to give in. "And you have no wish to stop me even if we do cross some boundaries."

"So that was his little game huh? Well, two can play that game." I thought to myself. I pushed him off me and sat up with my legs crossed, ready to play the rest of the game.

Okay, all I have to do is not fall for him. This is going to be hard because like I mentioned before, Sherman hits all the right spots when he does simple things to me. Hell, even his smile does things to me. There has never been a point in time where I have done simple things that make him go over the edge, except wearing revealing clothes. Anyways, onto the next card.

"Rub my feet." I ordered since the card said so.

"As you wish." Sherman got down on the floor by my feet and took off my socks. He began to rub my feet and I pursed my lips.

"Make sure you get the best spots." I said, just to make it look like I wasn't falling for his tricks.

"Okay." Sherman brought his face closer to my feet and took a huge breath in then out onto my feet. The warm air hit the back of my feet and I almost moaned out, but I managed to keep it in. He carried on and every breath will become warmer and make me almost scream.

"Next Card!" I said quickly.

"Sure." Sherman stopped then looked up at me. I hid my red face under my top. I can't lose. Just seven more cards left.

"Massage my legs." I turned around quickly to hide my blush. Oh my gosh, this is too much for me. I just stretched my feet out and continued to sit still.

"Hehe. If you say so." Sherman sat in front of me and started massaging the top of my feet up to my knee. It didn't affect me that much, but when he got to my thighs. I almost squealed.

"~That feels..." I quickly, internally smacked myself out of it. I can't lose in this round. 6 more cards left.

"That feels, what?" Sherman smirked up at me. I looked into his magnificent orange eyes. He's so cute and handsome.

"It feels great. I've been having some pain in my thighs lately. Anyways, onto the next card." I said. Sherman left my legs then sat up again.

"Feel my b..b...b...body.." I stuttered. This was actually an option?!

"Sure, whatever you say. What area does it say I should feel?" Sherman asked.

"My chest." I answered. I suddenly saw a glint in his eyes. He is super excited now. During our intimate moments together, his eyes always glint up like that when he gets to touch my chest.

"As you say." Sherman sat behind me and allowed his hands to travel from below my top and to my bra. Sherman didn't take off my bra. All I could feel was his hot breath. I suddenly felt my breasts being groped.

I covered my mouth as I remembered that I cannot make any pleasure sounds or else I lose the game for sure.

Sherman started licking my neck and I fought myself from allowing my hand to grab his hair and pull him down into the depths of my neck. He kept on licking my neck slowly, teasing me to the point where I cannot resist him anymore. 5 more cards left.

"O-Okay. Next card... now." I managed to rasp out as Sherman kept on making me feel good. He took his hands from under my top and stopped licking my neck.

He sat in front of me and gave me a sexy smirk. Oh wow.

Keep it together Penny, just 5 more cards left.

"Okay. Passionately kiss me." I knew it. Something like that was going to turn in these bunch of cards. Sherman's smirk grew even wider.

"As you wish." Sherman crawled in between my legs and kissed me. His tongue wandered into my mouth and I kept on shivering. I was holding myself back, resisting, stopping myself from kissing him back. This round was pushing all my nerves over the edge. Whoever made this game definitely wanted no one to win because we all know that if I wasn't so eager in winning the game, I would have fallen for Sherman's trap since the second round begun.

Sherman then let go of my lips. I made a silent whimper and he just grinned. 4 more cards left.

"Carry me to the bed." I ordered.

"Okay." Sherman picked me up from the ground. He set me in his bed since we were playing the game in his bedroom to begin with.

"Put the game away in the closet." I ordered. Sherman instantly did it. Something is fishy about these last 4 cards.

"Mount me... wait what!" I blinked twice, but Sherman was already on top of me, waiting for the last card.

"Come on. Your almost there." Sherman said.

"Just go for my weak spot because I've already lost.." I was confused. "Why does the card say tha..."

I didn't get to finish because Sherman had already went for my weak spot. My belly button. He circled his tongue inside and I started moaning and clutching onto the bed covers.

"Looks like nobody won Penny. You have lost the game." Sherman said as he looked at my red face.

"Who made this game anyway?" I panted out. I looked to my right and he was laying down.

"Hehe. Me of course." Sherman answered.

Of course, I mean he's the one and only person that discovered that my belly button is my weak spot. I should have know from the start that he was behind all this. I looked over at him and he just continued to smile.

So,this was his real intention huh?

To get me all hot over him then stop and leave me to calm down from my high.

Well not today, Sherman Peabody.

You've turned on all the spots in my body and now I want you to myself.

To Be Continued


	28. Chapter 28 Cunning Little Blonde

Sherman's POV

That game was awesome. I was surprised that Penny almost won the game, I had to put that last card at the back because it was in the middle and it'll destroy the fun if the game ended quickly. Your probably wondering how I came up with a game like this. Mason helped me out with it, I added the 'weak spot' bit because Mason doesn't know where Abby's weak spot is. Overall, Mason came up with the last '7 card' round which I could have easily came up with, but it was a pretty good idea for a game.

I laid down beside Penny because I was tired. She had her hair splayed out around her and her breathing was going in a quick rhythm for some reason. She was probably tired from the game as well. I decided that I go and get us some drinks.

"Hey Penny, I'm off to get a drink for both of us. I'll be back in a sec." I got up from the bed. Once I was at the bedroom door, I turned to her and she sat up in my bed and looked at me.

She's acting strange.

Penny's POV

Sherman had got up and stood at the door, telling me about something I didn't care about at the moment.

"Hey Penny, I'm off to get a drink for both of us. I'll be back in a sec." Sherman said to me once he got to his bedroom door.

"Make sure it's cold." I mentioned to him and he nodded his head and grinned at me.

I sat in his bed, pondering on about what my next move is going to be. Obviously, he has got me all hot for him in his stupid made-up game and now, I want him to myself even more. Stupid Sherman. He got me all hot for nothing.

"Hey Penny! What kind of drink do you want?" Sherman called up to me with that handsome voice of his.

"Orange Juice please."

"Got it!" Sherman shouted back.

I don't even know what I'm going to do. I'm just going to have to lure him into a trap. Because there is no way he is going to have me play a game, get me hot for him, then decide on drinking juice and sleeping it off. No way!

Sherman then came through with two glass of juice for us. I took my orange juice and he sat down with his apple juice.

"After this, I'm gonna hit the hay. That game took a lot from me and I just got back from the hospital." Sherman gulped down his apple juice with only 3 gulps. "Alright! I'm off to bed now Penny."

"No you're not." I set my drink on his nightstand.

"Huh?" He was confused and raised an eyebrow. I sat on his stomach and he just let out a bit of air.

"You can't do that to a girl and expect her to let it slide." My breathing started to become fast.

"Do what to a girl? Serve them a drink?" Sherman asked confused. I shook my head and leaned down to his ear.

"Get them hot then not expect them to want more." I nipped on his earlobe and his breath hitched.

"Penny.." Sherman dragged my name rather slowly. I sat up and looked down at him.

"Yes?"

"Would you kindly get off of me, I need to go and take the glass cup back to the kitchen." Sherman said with his eyes half lidded and a goofy smile on his face.

"Did you not hear my request?" I whined.

"Yeah. But let me just take the glass cup back to the kitchen." Sherman said. I then got up off of him, folded my arms and pouted.

"Hurry up." I whined and he just smiled and left the room.

I picked up my glass of orange juice and drank from it. Sherman is just avoiding what I am going to do to him. He knows why am in this kind of mood. Now, he's just going to circle around me and try and leave me to give up. Well, no way Sherman Peabody, I'm going to get what I want right now. He suddenly came in the room, I instantly got off his bed and walked up to him, he was facing the door at the time.

"Gah!" He jumped up in surprise since I was right behind him.

"Sherman." I said with my hands on my hips.

"Penny." He said.

We started to lean in closer. That wasn't so hard, at least that was what I thought. Instead of feeling his warm lips on mine, my lips met with the wall. I opened my eyes instantly only to find my redhead had totally disappeared.

I messed with my hair and started to get angry again.

"He played me a second time!" I started to tap my foot really fast and really hard. I was getting frustrated with his little game. I was thinking on a way that I could trap him.

"I've got it!" I smirked evily at my idea.

Sherman's POV

I was already in the living room, trying to catch my breath. Penny has been acting weird ever since we ended the game. She just wants me to fall for her little love traps again. Well, not this time. I knew that game would turn her on to the point where she couldn't be stopped. Now, all I have to do is avoid her because her actions have got me turned on as well.

"Sherman, there you are!" Penny shouted as she was standing right beside me.

"HOLY SMOKES! How did she get here so fast?!" I thought and I felt a little sweat drop down the side of my head. Maybe I should just roll with it for a little bit then spin my way out of her little love traps.

"Penny! Hi, your kind of quick. How did you get here so fast?" I asked her. She then put her index finger to my lips.

"Shh, come and sit with me on the couch." She took my hand and lead me to the couch. Her actions then quickly changed.

She pushed me onto the couch and cradled me. She had her hands all over my chest. Her lips met with mine and I instinctively kissed her back. Yet again, the kiss was passionate, but so rough. I must've kept her waiting.

(_ Damn Sherman! You so bad!)

(I know! I know!)

"Sherman, take off your top~" Penny commanded me with a hot, yet demanding tone, she had this lusty sort of look in her eyes. I decided to play with this lusty side of her.

"It's cold." I told her.

"Okay. You wait right here. I'm going to turn on the heating~" She trailed her finger along my chest and was about to get up, but I pulled her back down.

"But I'm cold." I whined playfully.

"That is why I'm going to turn on the heating." She said annoyed. I let go of her and made her go and turn on the heating. I know she has a plan up her sleeve. But we all know that...

Sherman Peabody always has a plan.

I waited for her to return. The lights then switched off and all that was used for a light source was the bright moon in the dark lit sky. I could see Penny swaying her lips seductively and making her way over to me.

"You ready~" She asked me.

"Do what you have to do before I lose interest." I told her and she wasted no time going straight for my neck. She licked and sucked on my skin, but I just sat still and let her do her thing. I didn't groan at all even though I wanted to. I sat still, just to piss her off which was working because even though I can't see her facial expression. She is twitching with annoyance. She pulled away from my neck and looked down at me.

She was annoyed now. She was annoyed that she was the only one touching me in a sexy way whilst I had my hands by my side.

"Sherman?" Penny said my name and I looked up at her with a goofy smile on my face.

"Yes?" The minute I answered her, she took that time to slide her tongue into my mouth and kiss me hungrily. That made my face go red and cure her of her need for me.

It looks like she got around my plan. She quickly got rid of my top and licked my chest up and down. I don't actually have a weak spot, but that doesn't mean she won't stop trying to find one. I quickly got a hold of her and kissed her, sliding my tongue into her mouth and feeling every corner of her mouth.

I got a hold of her crop top and tore that off her body. When I say tore, I mean I literally **tore** it off her body. She wasn't even wearing a bra, so I quickly went for her breast. I sucked and bit on her nipple, which made her let out a loud moan for me.

Well, Mr Peabody is coming back tomorrow, so I guess this was going to be a long night for both of us.

"Oh~~ Sherman, more!" Penny moaned out my name and I smirked.

A very long night.

 **To Be Continued**


	29. Chapter 29 Heartbreak

Penny's POV

The bright sunlight peered in through the windows even though the curtains were covering it, a clear ray of sunlight came to my eyes and my eyelids went up slowly.

I rose myself out of Sherman's bed... wait bed... I looked around and noticed that I was actually in Sherman's bed. But didn't Sherman and I do it in the living room, so how did I get here? Hold on, I can't even remember if we did it or not and my head hurts for some reason. What the hell is going on?

The door nob then started to twist and in came Sherman.

"Good morning Penny. Great timing huh?" Sherman said happily.

"Good morning Sherman. What happened yesterday?" I asked him.

"You fell asleep on the couch. So, I brought you up here to have some rest." Sherman told me. I held my head. That can't be right, I could've sworn that we were about to do it yesterday.

"Are you sure Sherman? I definitely know that we were about to do it. Did you do something?" I asked him then that up-to-no-good smile came on his face. I got off the bed and stood in front of him, looking dead into his eyes "What did you do Sherman?"

"I thought you knew already." Sherman turned to the door and was about to leave. "Didn't the juice you had yesterday taste a little bit... off to you?" Then he left.

Now that I think about it. The juice he gave me yesterday tasted kind of sour, nonetheless it was still refreshing. What does he mean by 'off'?

Wait a minute...

He put a drug in it. A sleeping pill. That's it!

"SHERMAN! GET BACK HERE NOW!" I ran after him to find him standing in the kitchen just leaning by the fridge.

"What's the rush? I'm just here in the kitchen." He said stupidly like he didn't know why I was shouting out his name.

"You can really be sneaky when you want to be. What did you put in my drink?"

"Ice blocks." He answered. Now he was just pissing me off with his smart remarks.

"Don't play dumb with me Sherman! What did you put in my drink?"

"Okay you got me. I wanted to see if you really loved me so..." Sherman stopped then looked up to the ceiling.

"So..." I said so that he could carry on.

"I spat inside your juice." He leaned off the fridge and went to the living room and sat on the couch. That wasn't it.

"Sherman Peabody. If you don't tell me what you put in my drink yesterday, I am going to snap your neck!" I stood in front of him whilst he just laid down on the couch.

"Penny. I can't see the television. Could you move three steps to the right please." Sherman asked me.

Sherman. You. Mother...

I sat on top of him and put my hands on his neck. I didn't put any pressure on his neck... yet.

"Penny, you look beautiful and all. But I'm trying to watch some television. So, would you kindly get off of me." He said to me.

Why is he doing this?

Doesn't he know what I want from him?

"No Sherman, not until you tell me what you put inside my juice. Now spit it out already!" I shouted and he just replied by placing his hands on my waist.

"Oh Penny. If you want to know so badly... I put ice blocks and a sleeping pill in your juice." He said. I bit my lip and looked down at him. I can't believe he actually did that.

"Why did you do it Sherman?" My lips trembled and I felt like I was about to cry. I got up off him. I stood beside the couch and looked away from him.

"What's wrong Penny? Are you crying?" Sherman asked me. I looked up at him and I was actually crying.

"W-Why?"

"It was funny. Your face is hilarious when you don't get what you want. Haha." He kept on laughing and my hand instantly became a fist.

"Sherman... you deserve this." I said. I couldn't stop my fists, I was so filled with anger.

And it's all because of him.

"Hehe. Deserve what Penn-" He stopped once I punched him square in the face. It wasn't weak and it wasn't hard. It was average, but it was to show him that he hurt me.

I stood in silence whilst he sat on the floor, just staring at me with his eyes as wide as plates. His eyes showed disbelief like he couldn't believe what just transpired right now.

"WHY WOULD YOU EVEN DO THAT! DON'T YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU! WHY WOULD YOU TREAT OUR RELATIONSHIP LIKE IT'S SOME SORT OF JOKE! YOUR JUST A JERK AND SUCH AN IDIOT!"

He got up and walked up to me and held my wrists.

"Pen... Penny, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to..." I slapped his face in the same spot where I punched him and he didn't even react or look back at me. He just continued to look at the ground. People will say that is a little too much but the stunt he pulled that night was over the hills.

"Don't ever touch me. As a matter of fact, don't even come looking for me. So, was that morning that we shared together a joke or what! Tell me Sherman! I want to know if I've been wasting my time or not!" I was beyond pissed and he looked absolutely pissed.

"Penny..." Sherman said quietly. He still didn't take his eyes off the ground. I decided to calm down a little bit.

"I just wanted us to share another loving moment with each other, but obviously you don't feel the same way do you. I'm going back home Sherman." I left him standing in the same spot in the living room. I went to his room to get my purse, headphones, house key and phone. I went downstairs to the elevator and waiting for it come, once It did, I stepped in and looked back another Sherman.

"Bye Sherman." I left and the elevator took me to the bottom of the penthouse.

Sherman's POV

Damn. Dammit all to hell.

I just thought that she loved me based off of our intimate moment that we had that morning. How was I supposed to know if she was serious?

Sherman you fool!

Your so dumb

You let Penny cry and let her walk right out of your life.

Then I heard the elevator bell ring and the doors opened up to reveal.

"Sherman." Mr Peabody said with a surprised look on my face.

"Mr... Peabody.. hehe.. Um.. Welcome home Mr Peabody." I stuttered a bit and I wiped my eyes of the tears that were about to come.

"Sherman, what happened? Why is your cheek all red?" He ran up to me and held my cheek.

"I fell down the stairs again. Hehe." I lied. I have never lied to Mr Peabody in my life. But I just felt the need to.. especially now. "How was your trip Mr Peabody?"

"Great. Thank you Sherman. Now, if you don't mind me, I am going to have a little snooze in my room." Mr Peabody then left upstairs.

"Alright! Have a good rest. It's good to have you back Dad."

"Oh Sherman, it's good to be back." Mr Peabody replied back before he entered his room and locked the door.

I continued to sit on the ground and started to think.

Penny.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Sorry guys about not putting up the new chapter yesterday. I was so busy with revising and doing other things that I forgot that my top priority was updating this for you guys. Anyways, since it's bank holiday on 1st May. I decided that I will upload three chapters! You heard me; Three chapters on that day. Just for you guy's patience and support. Another chapter will be uploaded like an hour and a few minutes from now, so keep your notifications on!**

 **DeathDragon1X Out!**


	30. Chapter 30 Trickery

Mr Peabody's POV

"Okay Sherman! I'm off to go for some shopping. There is going to be a wonderful feast tomorrow for the Christmas dinner. The Petersons will be coming, Carl, Jill, Abby, Lucy, Dev, Tyrone, Tyson and even Mason. Even Penny will be joining us as well. Any who, I'm off Sherman." I looked back at Sherman as I entered the elevator.

"Yeah. Bye Dad." Sherman said, sitting on the couch with the duvet covered over him.

"Okay. Bye Sherman." The elevator doors closed and the lift went down. Sherman has been acting strange ever since this morning. What happened to him whilst I was gone?

Abby's POV

I was sitting on my bed, with the curtains blocking out the sunlight and the lights were turned off as well. I was looking at my golden bracelet and the teddy bear that Mason had got for me. Tears started to form in my eyes. How could he?

How could he just leave us like that?

How could he just leave me like that?

I want to talk to him so bad, but I don't know where he is right now. I want to be in his arms right now. I want him to hold me and tell me that he will never let go. What am I going to do? It's Christmas tomorrow and Dad left for a business trip yesterday. He left all my presents in my room, which I will attend to tomorrow. But the only present that I want - is my Mason. My phone is on the chat box that I have with Mason, but I just don't know what to say to him. Well, he is my boyfriend so he isn't going to hate me if I just message him now. I pick up my phone and build up all the courage to start texting him.

Here we go.

Bold = Abby

Italic = Mason

"Good morning Mason."

I started with that. It has been a good ten minutes and he still hasn't replied. I just put my phone down and sighed until I heard a little bell that came from my phone ring.

"Good morning beautiful. How did you sleep?"

My heart started pounding. He really does care. My cheeks were all flushed and... okay okay. Calm down Abby, he's your boyfriend, what else would you expect.

"I slept well. And you?"

"Great actually. So, what are you going to do today?"

Hmm, what am I going to do today? I'm not quite sure myself to be honest.

"I'm not sure. I have nothing planned for today. But, there's a party at Sherman's penthouse tomorrow."

"You have nothing planned today. I want you to do something"

"What is that?"

"Wear the most beautiful clothes that you have and meet me at the park. I feel like this should be the day that me and my girlfriend should enjoy their lost time together."

Eeeeeeee. I was squealing like a little girl. Mason wants to take me out on a date.

"What time should I be at the park for?"

"Well, I'm going to leave in ten minutes but I will be waiting either way. Take your time."

"Alright! I will be there."

"I'm waiting, beautiful lady."

My heart started pounding with excitement. I love him so much.

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too."

I put my phone on the bed and squealed into my pillow. My first date with Mason. He wants to spend his Christmas Eve time with me. He was always such a sweetheart in my eyes. Anyways, I better find something that I can wear to impress Mason today. I can't wait.

Chad's POV

I watched as my older brother Devon put down M's phone after he finished texting M's girlfriend.

"This girl is so fucking stupid. How the hell did she fall for that?" Devon said gruesomely.

"Maybe because she thinks that is her boyfriend texting her." Ty said while counting up his money.

"Bro, you need to tell her to forget that date. M's is crazy, he will kill us if we touch his girlfriend-" My brother stopped me from talking when he got a glock 23 out of his drawer.

"You see this little bro." He put the glock to the side of my head. A sweat drop went down the side of my head. "Don't get fucked up. If M's has a problem, he will come to me isn't it."

"Yeah. I know." I looked down and muttered. "Damn, this fool doesn't know what he's getting himself into."

"Now, if you guys will excuse me. I'm off on date with a sexy girl." Devon said as he wore his brown puffy jacket that was the exact same as M's.

"How do you know she's sexy?" Jay asked.

"Look at this picture bro!" Devon went to Jay and showed a picture of M's girlfriend who was taking a happy selfie with M's.

"Wooooo! I know I'm a married man, but the girl has a body. God damn! Check that out Ty!" Jay showed Ty and he instantly took the phone out of Devon's hand.

"Hmph! Might have to tell M's to send that girl my we after he's done with her." Ty gave the phone back to Devon, who zipped up his jacket and placed his glock 23 back into his drawer.

"I'm gonna be back soon." Devon then closed the door and left.

He doesn't know what he's getting himself into. If he hurts her. M's will go fucking berserk. He will kill Devon. It won't be too long before M's finds out he forgot his phone.

Mason's POV

I was about to board the bus, but I just realised something.

"For fuck sake. I forgot my phone." I got off the bus and strolled back down through the estate to get to one of Ty's yards.

 **To Be Continued**


	31. Chapter 31 The Date

Abby's POV

I was all ready and was waiting at the park gates for my handsome boyfriend to come. I just decided on a white summer dress and the shoes that you tie around your ankles. I also wore the golden bracelet that he bought for me. I made sure to make my skin glisten as the sun shined down on me.

"Hey beautiful." I turned around and saw Mason with his hood up.

"Hi Mason!" I hugged him and he hugged me back. His hood was covering that handsome face of his. I was about to pull down his hood, but he caught my wrist.

"Don't. I got a bee sting and I can't expose it to the sun or else it will hurt like hell." Mason said. His voice was a bit deep. "Anyways, I was thinking of taking you to the amusement park."

"That would be fun." I said excitedly.

"I though as much. Hehe." He laughed nervously.

"Mason, are you alright?" I asked him. His voice has gotten deeper. I will admit, it is rather sexy and husky, but it worries me a bit.

"Sorry, I caught a cold a week ago. That's why I'm feeling a bit off. Hehe." He laughed nervously again

"Alright! As long as it's nothing serious." I smiled at him and he grabbed my hands and held them perfectly. His rough hand had such a good connection with my hand. I leaned onto his shoulder and we walked down hand in hand to the bus stop to catch the bus to the amusement park.

This was going to be the best day of my life.

Mason's POV

I opened the door to Ty's yard and entered to see him counting his stack of money and Jay on the phone with his wife. Chad was just playing on the PS4. He saw me from the corner of his eye and looked up at me.

"M's! Wassup! Did you make that money yet?" He said. I shook my head.

"Not yet. I realised that I had forgot my phone." Once I said that, Ty looked up at me.

"Why in the hell would you forget your trap phone?" He asked me. He was angry a bit since he was the one who gave me the trap phone but I wasn't referring to that one.

"Not that. My own phone."

"Oh, that bullshit iPhone 7." He said. I just squinted my eyes because he has the same exact phone but in a different color.

"Yes, that one. I'm going to check upstairs." I told him.

"Take off your shoes you little shit!" Ty shouted.

"Alright. Alright." I kicked off my shoes and ran upstairs.

I went upstairs to the quiet room where everyone was before I left. My phone wasn't anywhere in the room. I was thinking of calling Abby to see what she is up to. I shouted downstairs

"Yo Chad! Call my phone for me!" I shouted and he just shouted back.

"Say no more." I waited for at least three minutes and I didn't hear my phone. Not even one sight of it.

I went downstairs and put on my shoes.

"I have no time for this. If you guys see my phone just leave it on the table near Ty. I'm out of here." I said to them and both of them nodded.

"Where are you going exactly?" Ty asked me.

"The amusement park. I'm going there to refresh on my memories of how much fun me and my girlfriend had."

"Gay." Ty scrunched up his face and went back to sorting out his money.

"Shut up Ty." And with no more words to say, I left the house in a hurry and ran all the way to the bus stop, where the bus had just turned up. "Yes!"

Chad's POV

M's left the house in a hurry. I wanted to really tell him that Devon was the one who took his phone. But that can wait for when he comes back.

Devon's POV

I looked across the table at M's girlfriend and she did look cute when she ate her chocolate ice cream. Damn. M's is so lucky to have such an excellent piece like her. I lick my lips and look down at M's phone. It looks like Chad was calling it. Fuck him. I'm more interested in this sexy babe right in front of me.

"Mason?" M's girlfriend called out to me.

"Yeah?"

"I've noticed that you call me babe more." I looked at her and she moved closer to me. She's really into M's isn't she. "Does that mean that we are more than boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"We can be whatever you want us to be babe."

I saw her smile, but I don't care. When is she going to get on all fours for me. Maybe she's not into that kind of stuff. Might have to humiliate her in front of everyone here. What can I do... hmm. I saw a place where staff are supposed to go through. The staff have to put on a costume and walk through a stage where kids and adults throw water balloons and cream pies at the staff in the costume. Hehe, only this time, she is not going to wear a costume. I'm going to video it and put it all over Instagram.

"Okay. I finished my ice cream. Where do you want to go now Mason?" She asked me.

"Oh right, just follow me. I've got a surprise for you."

"Ooo, I love surprises." She said with this happy and skippy tone.

Hehe. I'm sure she would like this one.

"Oh look, a place for a princess to look good on the stage for people. I want you to be up there babe."

"For you, I would certainly do it." She smiled up at me and went through the staff entrance.

I smirked. Stupid idiot.

Abby's POV

I went through the entrance Mason told me to go through. The place was all wet and was kind of dark. I hit a stage Nd climbed on top of it. All I heard next was:

"GO!!!"

Some curtains flew up and water and a bunch of pies were thrown at me. I had to close my eyes and guard myself from all the objects that were thrown at me. Didn't Mason say this was stage for a princess?

Did he lie to me?

Did he want me to get humiliated in front of everyone?

No, Mason would never do that. He's just too sweet. Maybe it was a mistake.

Once everyone was done throwing stuff at me, I walked off the stage and one of the staff where apologising to me but I just smiled at them and went to go and clean myself up. I got some tissues from a stand and wiped off the substances off my dress.

"Babe! Are you okay?" Mason asked me.

"No... my dress feels all soggy."

"I'm sorry. I must've led you to the wrong stage." Mason chuckled. His chuckle seemed cute, but I've never seen him chuckle, not ever. So this was new to me. I forgave him. I was going to hit him hard on the head first but now it's okay.

"Mason, why don't you prove that by kissing me?"

"Okay."

He got a hold of my lips and they were rough and his breathe smelled like cigarettes and cannabis. I was trying to get away from him because the kiss wasn't passionate. He was biting my lip so he could get his tongue into my mouth. I managed to push him away from me.

"What are you doing?!" I asked him.

"Kissing you. Duh." He had his hands up. Mason never kisses me like this, there has to be something wrong with him.

"But you never kiss me like this." I said to him in a worried tone. His arms snaked around my waist and I looked up arms him.

"It's because I've been craving to have our first moment with each other." He said to me. My eyes widened.

"I've been wanting to as well. But I thought you didn't want to, so I didn't protest."

"Well, lets go find the closest hotel room and do it there." Mason suggested. Mhmm, I can't wait.

We were walking until I saw this guy with black jeans and a black Nike fleece jacket wiping his eyes with his arm and a coke cup in his hand. I decided to give him some tissue. He removed his arm away from his face and my eyes went wide and I gasped.

Devon's POV

Shit!

Mason's POV

I was drinking some coke because I was feeling kind of thirsty. I saw some rides, but I don't find them fun when I don't have that special person by my side. I came up by a stand and I couldn't believe my eyes, I saw Abby...

With another guy!

My eyes went wide. I guess I was too late, or I just didn't deserve her, after what I did. I felt like tears were about to come from my eyes so I quickly wiped them with my arm, then I heard her angelic voice.

"Here you go." I removed my arm to look into her beautiful eyes and her eyes widened as well. We both stood in silence then she jumped in my arms and started crying.

"Abby."

"Mason! I missed you so much! Why did you leave me alone? Did I do something wrong?" She asked me. I just kissed her forehead.

"No you didn't. I just had to take care of a couple of things. So, who's the lucky guy?" I asked her. She looked back at the guy with wide eyes, like she was scared.

"I knew there was something up!" She randomly said. She looked at me then back at the guy with the jacket. For some reason, I remember that jacket from somewhere.

"What is it Abby?" I looked down at her.

"This guy somehow has your phone and he told me that he can't take down his hood because he has a bee sting that will hurt bad if he exposes it to the sun." Abby said to me. It looks like this guy was using my identity.

"I still don't quite understand Abby."

She rolled her eyes.

"He said he was you! I can't believe I couldn't tell. I'm so dumb. I'm sorry Mason!" She hugged me tightly. But obviously, because she is so nice, people love to take advantage of someone as sweet as her. So, I'm not surprised.

So, who else was in Ty's house that can pull off my voice and also take my phone. Oh shit!

"Devon! What the hell man!? Why are you with Abby?" I shouted angrily.

"Hehe, M's why the hell are you here?" He asked me angrily.

"Bastard! Answer my question first!"

"Because after you explained her to all of us. I wanted to see her for my own eyes. Besides, you left your phone at the house and she texted you. You can't leave a cute girl like that." Devon stated.

"I'm sorry Abby. It's because I forgot it because I was in such a hurry." Abby turned to me and kissed me fully on the lips, I kissed her back and held hips, bringing her closer to me. Wow, it's been like a good three weeks since I last tasted her lips.

"It's okay Mason. Lets go back to my house and watch some movies." She smiled happily at me. This is one of the things that I missed about her. First, I had to get my phone back. I walked up to Devon.

"Can I get my phone back now?"

"Tch. Here." He gave it back to me and I went back to hold my girlfriend in my arms again.

"So, what movie do you want to watch?" Abby asked me.

"I don't really care about the movie. As long as I am with you then I am fine." She then blushed.

Devon's POV

Hmph. What a lucky bastard.

I turned the other way to go back to Ty's yard. I'm hella tired.

To Be Continued


	32. Chapter 32 Night Before Christmas

Jill's POV

"Seriously Jill, why didn't you do your homework sooner?" Carl asked me. We were at his house finishing off the college homework that I didn't manage to complete.

"Well, it's a long story..."

"Don't want to hear it. Lets just focus on your homework. It shouldn't be that hard." Carl told me. This is why I love Carl.

"Thanks. But how, all my work has to be in my own writing."

"Isn't most of this work supposed to be typed?" He asked me.

"Well, yeah, but I will get to that later after I finish the handwritten one."

"No need. I will do the typing one and you focus on the handwritten one." Carl suggested. I just flushed red.

"Carl." I whispered to myself.

"It's fine. I don't want my girlfriend to stress out about these sort of things." Carl smiled at me. I just nodded.

He then took the pile of papers that had to be typed up and went to the room, so that he wouldn't disturb me. Once he left, I just started giggling like a little girl because Carl has changed ever since Mason pulled off that stupid stunt a few weeks ago. He shows much more affection towards me.

I'm not saying he didnt show affection for me when Mason was here, it's just that the affection he had for me before was little and it was nothing but intimate affection when he wanted to let off stress. But now he has become a much better person. He's social and keeps those wise smart ass remarks to himself.

Now, he's the man I've always dreamed of having.

"Hey Jill, Sherman is having a Christmas party tomorrow, you coming?" Carl shouted out to me.

"Of course. Is all of our friends coming?" I asked excitedly.

Carl then walked back into the room and nodded with a straight face.

Wow, Sherman invited him. After what he did a few weeks back.

Lucy's POV

"Your working really hard huh?" Dev asked me as I cleaned up the whole of the living room.

"Of course. I have to keep your apartment clean at all times."

"You mean 'our' apartment right?" Dev reassured.

"Hmm." All I did was just chuckle. Dev believes that we live like husband and wife, which is definitely fine with me.

"Hey, Sherman is having a Christmas party tomorrow. You want to go?" Dev asked me. My mind wandered for a bit, but then I nodded.

"Great. All of our friends will be there too." Dev told me as he just received a message on his phone. My body froze as I remembered the few weeks back. Dev saw my posture and facial expression, then looked back down at his phone.

"I'm not sure about him Lucy, but I'm sure that he won't be able to cause any trouble tomorrow." Dev told me.

"Alright. I'm going to get cleaned up. You can get the bed ready while I'm in the bathroom."

"Yeah sure." Dev then walked to our room.

Abby's POV

I was laying down on the bed all by myself. Mason and I watched a romance movie and it was nice, it made me feel good in a way and I guess it did the same for Mason. We kept on glancing at each other because what they were doing in the movie, made us feel like we could be like them. The air between us has been kind of awkward. I don't know if I should make a move or he should make a move.

Even though that Devon guy was someone that Mason knew, I still feel like what he said about sex should actually happen between Mason and I.

I really want to do it with him. I've craved for him for so long.

But, the question is...

Does he want to do it with me?

I then got a message from my phone.

"You are invited to the Peabody's Christmas Party! Bring friends and family, the more the merrier."

A Christmas party?

That sounds like so much fun, I can even invite Mason. Oh wait, wouldn't everyone not like Mason to come after what he did a few weeks back.

Who cares. They should learn to forgive and forget. I love Mason and I'm sure he had a reason for leaving.

"Hey Abby, did you get a message from Sherman about a Christmas party?" Mason walked into my room and smiled at me.

"Yeah! Are you going?"

"Yeah. It says I can bring friends as well. I will bring all my friends except Devon. Is that cool with you?" Mason asked me. My heart pounded with fear. He's even bringing Chad, even worse, his other friends could be more worse than Chad.

"Yeah. I'm sure Sherman wouldn't mind."

"Hmph. I'm sure he won't." Mason sat down beside me. He then leaned in and so did I. Not too long, I noticed that we were having a passionate kiss. Instinctively, I laid down on the bed so that he was on top of me. He then started to give me little kisses on my neck.

"Ah~" I moaned as his sharp canines bit into my skin. He then stood up and walked to my bedroom door. I instantly sat up from the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"Oh sorry, Ty just sent me a message. I have to go now Abby. I'm sorry." Mason apologised. I just looked down and mumbled.

"It's okay." It really wasn't. I wish we could continue.

"Don't worry. I will be on time for the Christmas party." Mason gave me a kiss on my forehead.

"Mhmm. Okay," I smiled up at him.

"That's my girl." Mason then left and I heard the front door shut and lock.

I leaned back down on my bed and sighed.

Does he not want to do it with me?

Am I not the right girl?

Penny's POV

"You are invited to the Peabody's Christmas Party! Bring friends and family, the more the merrier."

I'll only go because my friends are going. I'm not going for Sherman's sake.

Just for mine.

Yep, only mine.

Not Sherman's. Just mine. Hmph.

Oh, who am I kidding! I just want to see my handsome redhead again.

Tyrone's POV

"Awesome! A Christmas party." My brother Tyson said excitedly.

"Aren't you going to hang out with your 'gang'?" I asked him.

"Nah bro, I definitely want to see that sweet Abby. That sweet body of hers turns me on. Too bad she likes Mason." Tyson clenched his fist in anger, but I heard him and Mason are cool now.

"You're going just to see Abby?" I just gave him a straight face.

Ty's POV

"A Christmas party huh. I'll go, just to see M's girl."

Jay's POV

"You must have hit the jackpot if she looks sexy, M's."

Chad's POV

"Believe me, she has a fit body and I'm sure her boobs can cover my whole face."

Mason's POV

"Chad, please don't talk about my girlfriend in such a vulgar way." I asked him.

"Sorry M's." Chad apologised.

"Anyways, gonna get to bed now." Ty yawned and went to his room.

"Going to my room. See you later guys." Jay waked to one of the guest rooms in Ty's house.

"I got the couch upstairs. So back up losers." Devon went upstairs with a angry look on his face.

"Well M's, looks like we both have the couches in the living room." Chad turned to me with some happy look on his face.

"Yeah."

We then set up the couches so that we could lie down. I don't even know what I was thinking, my mind was all over the place.

 **To Be Continued**


	33. Chapter 33 Christmas Surprises

Please forgive me for the late chapter. I am deeply sorry. Like I said before, I am concentrating on my exams and the exams are going to run for at least two weeks starting from 22/5/17 (British Date). So, updates will be really slow because my exams are important. But do not worry, I will make sure to work on it during the week and upload a chapter on Saturday or Sunday. Anyways, wish me luck and here we go with the story.

Sherman's POV

14:45

Mr Peabody and I had the place all set up. Mr Peabody had dining room tables set up everywhere like our home was a restaurant. I had sent the message to all my friends including Penny and Mason. I don't mind if Mason brings Chad and his other friends because Chad is pretty cool and he was friendly to me last time. I then heard the elevator bell ring and the first one to jump in was Lucy, behind her was Dev, Carl, Jill, Abby, Tyrone and Tyson.

"Wow Sherman! The whole penthouse looks like a first class restaurant." Lucy ran up to me and gave me a friendly hug.

"Thanks. I set it up myself." I chuckled to myself, but Mr Peabody tutted and nudged me.

"Actually, I came up with the setting and I had to force him to help me. Isn't that right Sherman?" Mr Peabody stood proud beside me.

"Hey Mr Peabody! How was your trip?" Lucy asked him.

"It was great Ms Pride. Very relaxing to be exact." Mr Peabody replied. "It seems you all came. Where is Ms Peterson?"

"She's just making sure she looks good for the party." Abby answered.

Yeah, my handsome neighbours are coming over as well. I have to make sure none of them make a move on Penny. My Penny.

"Hmm. The set of friends doesn't look complete. Where's Mason?" Mr Peabody asked. The minute he said Mason's name, everyone's eyebrows furrowed except Abby's and mine.

"He's probably making his way here. Hehe." I decided to break the awkward, hateful silence. Abby nodded.

"Oh well, find a table for yourselves then. The tables are quite big so there is 10 at each table. That is enough for all of you right." Mr Peabody said to us and we all nodded. Then the elevator bell rang and a lot of visitors starting coming in. Even Uncle Frank joined the party.

"Peabody. Such a pleasant place you have here. Looks like a real restaurant I must say." Frank walked in like the fancy dog he was with two body guards and one lady to carry him. The woman set Uncle Frank down and him and Mr Peabody gave each other a hand shake.

"You know me, I do try my best. Come I will get you a table with a great view of the city." Mr Peabody gestured for Uncle Frank to follow him.

"Please do." Uncle Frank walked with his three favourite people to the table by the windows.

"Lets all get settled at a table!" Lucy said excitedly.

We made the house look like a restaurant, but still had Christmas decorations everywhere. There were three activity areas. The PlayStation 4 was hooked up to the normal television, the Xbox One was in another corner with my television hooked up to it and most of the older adults had a big board game on their table. My friends and I just decided to talk at the table.

"So, what have you guys been up to?" I asked everyone.

"Well, Carl and I are just finishing off our work in college so that we can be adults when we leave next year." Jill said. From the corner of my eye, I could see Lucy getting excited.

"I can't wait until I'm a official adult!" Lucy said excitedly. Sometimes I just think she is high on sugar.

"Calm down Lucy, we are getting an early leave from college next month." Dev tapped Lucy on the shoulder as she was getting excited to almost becoming an adult.

"I think that is happening for all college's." Abby said and drank a glass of apple juice.

"Yeah. Instead of doing the six months. We get to leave next month. What a great way to start the year." I smirked and everyone else grinned.

I then heard the elevator bell ring and in came...

"Peabuddy! What a great place you have set up!" Mr Peterson walked in and Patty came in behind.

"My favourite people; The Petersons." Mr Peabody walked up to the Patty and Mr Peterson. I say Penny's dad's name formally because it just feels weird when I say his first name. Patty insists that I say her name, so I don't really have a choice.

Penny then walked up to our table and all of us just welcomed her. I just grinned at her. She smiled at everyone but me then she went and sat down between Tyrone and Tyson. Tyrone and Tyson! Of all the people... THEM!?

"Looking kind of sexy aren't you Penny?" Tyson complimented her and she smiled up at him.

"You're looking quite beautiful today Penny." Tyrone complimented her.

"Thank you Tyrone." Penny thanked Tyrone and he just gave her a gentle smile.

"Hate it when smoking hot chicks go for my brother!" Tyson huffed and folded his arms in a cross manner.

"Don't be like that Tyson. If it will make you happy." Penny then kissed Tyson on the cheek and he started smiling like some little boy.

"HeeHee. It sure does make me happy!" Tyson had a gleeful expression printed on his face.

Okay, now I know that I was the one who did Penny dirty that day she wanted to do it with me. But she doesn't have to go kissing Tyson in front of me.

Dammit all!

I'm jealous. I can't hide the fact that I'm jealous.

Penny then looked over at me like she didn't see me. Of course she saw me. What the fudge.

Penny's POV

I looked in front of me and saw Sherman. He looks even more handsome everyday. How come I didn't see him when I walked in. I smiled at him when I caught his eyes on me. I was expecting that amazing smile of his that I love so much, only to get a frown from him.

Why did he give me a frown?

Maybe he is still mad at me after I punched and slapped him in the face.

No, Sherman forgives people very easily so he would obviously forgive me. Well, I hope so.

Sherman's POV

I gave Penny a frown and she just looked at me like I just killed something mercilessly. I just continued to frown at her whilst everyone was indulged in their conversations. I couldn't take this intense air, so I just got up and went somewhere else.

Penny's POV

Sherman had got up and went to the kitchen without batting an eye. Yep, he's definitely still mad. I just looked at my orange juice and drank it.

To Be Continued


	34. Chapter 34 Wild Guys

Sherman's POV

I then heard the elevator bell ring. I went to go and see who else was joining the party, only to see a guy and he had his hair tied up because it looked like he has so much hair . He had his jeans sagging and had a black backpack with no brand on it.

"Um hi. Can I help you?" I said to him.

"Yeah, you can go die and save me the trouble. Where's the girls at this party?" He then looked at the table full of my friends and walked towards Abby. He then threw his arms over her shoulder and sat down beside her.

"Wooo! You're looking hotter than the sun baby! What's your name?" He asked Abby and Abby just pushed him away from her.

"Excuse you. I have a boyfriend." Abby folded her arms.

"Give me his address. I will fire ten rounds in his head." He said to her. What the hell is up with this guy?

"Why would you shoot my boyfriend?" Abby countered back. Clearly, my table were the only ones that were worried about this guy. There were so many guests that others didn't notice this guy. Not even Mr Peabody.

"Because he doesn't deserve a sexy piece like you." Wow Abby is the center of attention for these random dudes ain't she?

"I'll have you know that the last guy that messed with me, got a huge beating from my boyfriend." Abby folded her arms again.

"Huh? What does the guy look like?" The guy asked her. First, I had to get this guy's name.

"What is your name?"

"Desmond." He answered clearly when he looked back at me.

"He had dreads and white shoes on that day. He mentioned that he was from the ghetto." Abby told him.

"Dreads... from the ghetto... wears white..." Desmond was thinking I guess. "Oh you mean Chad, that bastard!"

"You know him?" Abby said to the guy.

"Yeah, he's my homie. He is actually dumb, but is smart when he wants to be. He's smart for threatening and dragging our long time friend M's back to join us." Desmond laughed. Chad forced Mason to go back with him?!

"I don't know what the hell is going on here, but I want some answers. Who the hell is Chad and who's this M's?" Dev stood up and look dead eye at Desmond who didn't even flinch one bit.

"Sit down you little runt! You better know who you talking to homie!" Desmond stood up and glared at Dev. "But if you want to know so badly... wait a minute. Your all M's friends aren't you?"

"Yeah!" I answered excitedly.

"I know you. Your Sherman aren't you?" Desmond walked up to me.

"Yeah!" I answered excitedly again.

"HAHAHA!" He just laughed and the rest of us just stared at him. Why was he laughing?

"M's really is strong. I heard he took on all of you in one go!" Desmond laughed. Dev just kissed his teeth, Carl just put on a normal face, Jill and Lucy didn't even know what was going on. And Abby and I just looked at him. Except Abby, was still mad that the guy wanted to put 10 rounds in her boyfriend's head. Obviously, Desmond doesn't know that M's is the boyfriend she is talking about.

"So, M's is Mason then?" Dev tapped on the table with an annoyed expression.

"If that is what you call him, yeah." Desmond answered and Dev just sighed annoyingly.

"That means that it wasn't Mason's choice to leave us behind. He was forced." Lucy explained and everyone else just smiled except Dev and Carl, who were quite unsure.

"Whatever. Just don't tell M's that I told you about this." Desmond sat down beside Abby again and slung his arm over her shoulder. He was smiling at her whilst she was just pouting at him. I guess she was still mad about the 10 rounds in her boyfriend's head.

"I guess we can get this party started then." I said. Since everyone was already dancing and more guests were walking in. I then heard someone shout...

"I hope there are some girls that I can meet with here." That was Chad's voice.

"Shut up Chad. No girl likes a little pussy!" Another voice sounded around the corner.

"How about both of you can't get any girls. How about that!" A deep voice sounded around the corner as well.

"Can you guys just make your way into the penthouse and don't cause trouble either. This is my best friend's place." I heard Mason say. So, these were his friends.

Chad, Mason and the other two came from around the corner and this is what they were wearing:

Chad - Blue Jordans hoodie, blue tracksuits that are also Jordans and blue air Jordans.

Mason - Black body warmer jacket, black jeans and black air Jordans that are just like Chad's but in black.

The other two were unknown to me. But the one with a neat shape up had a black bullet proof vest over his white long sleeve t-shirt, he had black sagging jeans and Nike air 95 trainers. I won't lie, he looked pretty cool.

The other one looked like Chad a bit but with plats. He had a green jacket similar to Mason's, green jeans and green air Jordans like Mason's and Chad's. These guys really like to match their clothes don't they.

"Sherman! What's good Bro?" Chad came up to me and gave me a spud. Then the guy who looked like Chad came over and just started to talk to me. He sounded interesting. I turned around a bit and Mason was already at the table fighting with Desmond and everyone was laughing, even Dev and Carl. I saw Penny and she was laughing with Tyson and Tyrone, she then looked at me and waved. I just instantly turned back around and ignored her.

Penny's POV

Tyrone and I were bullying Tyson who was loosing his cool over nothing. Mason's friends had joined the party, they were keeping everyone entertained at the table, especially Mason and his friend Desmond, they were both fighting over Abby. I looked over at Sherman who was chatting with Mason's over two friends. He turned behind and smiled at the others then he looked at me with a straight face. His handsome face made my heart beat fast. I looked at him and waved happily and he just blanked me and turned back to his conversation.

Why was he ignoring me?

It can't possibly be about the slap and the punch that I gave him the other day. Then why isn't he paying me any attention. I made sure that I looked good for this party, so that I can impress him, I want him to acknowledge me as the only person that he cares about in this world. Instead of sitting here cracking jokes with my friends, I should go and talk to him.

I stood up and marched over to the two guys Sherman was talking with. I was a little nervous, but I had to do this.

Sherman's POV

"So, you're M's first friend huh?" Ty asked me. I got used to these guys and they are friendly when you are on their good side.

"Yo! Sherman! Where's the drinks? I'm thirsty as hell!" Devon said with a hungry expression.

"There's a canteen serving table near the windows and all the drinks you want." I told him.

"Yeah! This belly needs something in it." Devon wasted no time and ran straight to the table.

"He must love food." I chuckled.

"Tell me about it. I will talk to you later. I haven't eaten all day." Ty shoved his hands in his pocket and walked casually through the crowd and just like Devon, he ran straight for the canteen table.

"HeeHee. They're both hungry characters huh?"

"Sherman can we talk?" I heard Penny's voice sound behind me, but I didn't look back.

"About what?"

"Lets go somewhere... more private." From the corner of my eye I could see Penny blushing.

"Fine."

 **To Be Continued**


	35. Chapter 35 The Redheads Special Kiss

Sherman's POV

We had gone up to my room because I guess that is he only private place I know and Penny just sat on my bed whilst I went to my window to just think over some things. I didn't want to talk to her, I don't even know why I agreed to come and chat with her.

"Sherman?" Penny called out my name and I just hummed in response.

"Sherman?" She called out my name again and I just hummed.

"Sherman Peabody!?" She said much more louder.

"Argh! Yes?" I looked back at her sternly and she was facing me whilst sitting on my bed.

"Why are you acting like this?" She asked me with a trembling voice.

"Acting like what?"

"Something else. This isn't the same Sherman I fell in love with." She stared at me with those eyes of hers.

The same eyes she had when she thought I got caught in one of the wormholes that happened with the WAYBAC. I didn't care either way. If you loved me, you can't go kissing other guys in front of me and then act like I wasn't there to witness the whole thing.

"Yeah, I will find that Sherman for you. I'm sure he's lost somewhere." I continued to look out the window.

"C-Can you please not be a smart ass... even at a moment such as this. Why Sherman? Why are you acting so different?" Penny asked me.

"Hmph." I didn't want to answer her. She should know why already.

"I'm sorry if the hits I gave the other day hurt like hell, but what I'm trying to say now is..." I had to cut her off, there is no way a punch and slap in the same place would hurt me.

"Why would I be upset because you hit me? That was some weak hits you gave me." I stated and I heard her gasp. Penny is strong, I will give her that, but, after getting bullied by **her** in elementary school, I have learnt to take hits such as that. Just like how I wanted to ask her out in high school and the guys beat me up, the hits she gave me that day weren't as close to the hits those guys gave me.

"Your hits didn't hurt like hell. Mason's hits hurt like hell." I turned away from the window and closed my eyes.

"Now, if you don't mind. I'm going downstairs to enjoy the..." I was cut off by Penny's lips on mine. It was a sweet, chaste kiss. It was like she was pouring all of her love into that kiss. Whilst her lips were on mine, I saw tears that had looked like she was crying before she had kissed me. I must've hurt her. I moved back onto the wall and slid down to the ground, Penny followed suit, but didn't stop the kiss.

She then stopped the kiss and looked into my eyes.

"Just tell me why your acting like this, please?" She asked whilst tears continued to pour out of her eyes. I just gave her the hug that I guess she has been waiting for. She instantly hugged me back and cried on my shoulder.

"I just thought... you were still mad about me not taking our relationship seriously. That you went and gave Tyson a kiss on the cheek. My stomach twisted in hate and jealousy because I thought the love we had... had disappeared. You could not imagine how much my blood was boiling when Tyson explained how nice that kiss to him felt. I felt like jumping over the table and punching him in the face then kissing you in front of everyone to show them that you belong to me and only me." I told her and she stopped crying and tightened her grip on my tshirt.

"Sherman, I gave Tyson that kiss as a friendly kiss. The same kiss I give Abby, Jill and Lucy when we see each other. It is like a happy greeting between us. I didn't put any passion into the kiss I gave Tyson because your the only one who deserves my passion." Penny explained to me. I felt like a fool, like it was nothing to get mad over.

"Aww man. I'm so pathetic." I said as I put my palm to my face. I pulled Penny back from the hug so I could look at her beautiful face.

"Penny, I will do anything if you can forgive me. I'm so sorry, I ignored you. But I was also mad because I wanted to be the first one to say you looked beautiful. Light Blue tight jeans, white Adidas shoes and that amazing pink jumper that hangs loosely on your shoulder. You looked so beautiful, I actually felt like kissing you there and then and I wouldn't care less what anybody else said about it. I wanted to compliment you first. But those two playboys got to you first."

Penny just chuckled and wiped her tears.

"No matter what anybody says, if they said that I looked beautiful, their words wouldn't touch my heart like yours would do. I love you Sherman Peabody with all my heart. You are everything to me. Actually, you are my everything." Penny leaned in and rested her forehead on mine.

"Hehe. Same here Penny. Now can you do something for me." I asked her.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Smile." I gave her my special grin which was specifically made for her.

"I love you Sherman, I really do." She smiled at me. The brightest smile that I have ever seen. I didn't hold back this time.

I kissed her.

This kiss was not like the ones we gave to each other before this one. This one was different. This kiss was made by me especially.

The heart felt...

The heart warming...

The heart pumping...

Emotional Redheads Kiss.

I sound so stupid, but isn't that what it means to be stupid in love.

 **To Be Continued**


	36. Chapter 36 Party Trouble

Chad's POV

I was eating so much food, as much as possible. This party had so much food and so much guests, but half of these people were not eating so I decided to bring matters into my own hands. Devon was sitting beside me, he was full and so was Ty.

"Man, this party food has me stuffed." Devon groaned.

"You said it, I don't even think there was even a point of me bringing this." Ty shoved his hands down his trousers to pull out something. Now when I say Ty is weird, I'm telling you he is weird. Ty does certain things that seem unnatural or supernatural. Like when we were at his house, the front door was closed and he was in the living room, I turned to the PS4 for literally 5 seconds and this guy is outside. Mason said he can teleport. But I don't know if the fool is pulling my leg on that one or he is actually serious.

Ty had pulled out a wine bottle of some sort. It was fulling covered in white and he deliberately put a sticker on the name, so nobody saw it.

"Ty, why the hell would you bring that?" I asked.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! I was playing it safe. Just in case there were no drinks here." Ty gave me that lousy excuse.

"What kind of party doesn't have drinks?!" I waved my arms frantically in the air.

"I don't know." Ty answered back.

"Wow Ty, you can be such an idiot sometimes."

"Ty, why did you bring a pistol with you?" Devon brought up. I looked down his trousers (no homo) and his pistol was sitting right there, it looks like he has an inside pocket down his trousers.

"Self defence." Ty said. I can tell Ty is just being dopey now. When Ty eats a lot of food he becomes dopey and has this straight face planted on his face so the 'ladies' don't presume he is a dumb fuck.

"Self defence. At a party. You can use your fists Bro, what the hell!" Devon said to him.

"I could, but that would be too easy." Ty said with his straight face that hid away his dopey self.

"Using a gun is too easy, you fool!?" Devon waved his arms frantically due to Ty's stupidity.

"Hey guys, I'm going to go and get a drink." I was getting thirsty because Ty had opened his drink and drank to his hearts content. "Devon you want anything?"

"Nah Bro." Devon then snatched the wine out of Ty's hands and took a long swig at the wine and I just stalked off to the food table. I passed by the table M's was at.

"So, obviously, I've had about, I don't know, 15 girlfriends in the last two years. But all of them are the side chicks." Desmond laughed with Mason and Abby with all his glory.

"Still showing off, huh Desmond?" Mason leaned on his hand that was plastered to his face.

"Young Mason, always the jealous one." Desmond laughed and so did Abby.

"I don't need side chicks. I already have my one and only girl." Mason exclaimed to Desmond who just smiled like a jackass.

"Um, what is a side chick?" Abby asked them.

"A side chick is..." Desmond was about to explain, but Mason covered Abby's ears and gave Desmond a death glare.

"You don't need to know Abby." Mason glared at Desmond who just smiled like the jackass that he is.

I got to the food table to pick a drink until I heard the elevator bell ring and the jackass of them all walked in.

"Chad! What's good bruh?" So there are two food tables. One by the window and one by the elevator and the dumb fuck that I am, I went to the one by the elevator.

I turned around to meet this jackass and he just patted me on the back and I went splat into the wall.

"For fuck sake." Tears fell out of my eyes. "Why today of all days?"

"Does it hurt?" I turned around to face 'Big Bro Ty'. With Big Bro Ty, you have to call him Big Bro Ty, so that there is a difference between him and his younger brother: Ty.

"Of course it hurts, why are you here?" I stood up to him, but then I found myself on the floor the next minute. I looked up to see this huge ass... you know what, let me not say too much.

"Chad Bro, what you doing here little homie? Where's Ty, little man thought he could get away that easy." Big Bro Ty's friend; Tyreek said to me.

"Why are you guys even here?" I asked them.

"Kevin invited us." Tyreek said.

"Who the fuck is Kevin?!"

"He's the neighbour of the guy who owns this party." Big Bro Ty told me.

"Yo Chad, pass me a soda... aww Shit!" Desmond stopped as he saw Big Bro Ty and Tyreek. Desmond tried to run but Tyreek grabbed him.

"Desmond! You little fuckboy." Tyreek grabbed him around his neck and squeezed hard. Desmond was gripping onto Tyreek's skinny arms, with Tyreek, he is skinny but is super strong. To be exact, they are both skinny, much like chop sticks. But you know what they say...

Don't judge a book by its cover.

Tyreek threw Desmond on the floor. Desmond kept breathing in and out, grabbed a soda and raced off back to his table. Then this dude with bright orange hair came by and spudded Tyreek and Big Bro Ty. This must be Kevin.

"Why are you man bullying the little boy?" Kevin told them and they just laughed. Tyreek then sat on my back and I screamed. Loud enough for the table M's and Desmond was at

"We are just playing with him." Tyreek smirked. I could hear M's saying he was coming to see what was going on but Desmond was telling him not to go over there.

"Yo Tyreek, isn't that M's?" Big Bro Ty said. Tyreek looked over and sighed. They both walked over there with Kevin.

Ah, my fucking back is killing me now.

To Be Continued


	37. Apologies

Hey!

Long time, no see. I'm so sorry for not updating this in like a week. Exams started a week ago and I've been working very hard to pass, but I promise you my dear readers that my school is letting me leave on the 13/06/2017, so obviously a new chapter will come up the following day because I'm allowed to leave school a month early. Isn't that exciting. I'm so glad that I get to continue my favourite series when I leave school. A chapter may be uploaded tomorrow, just to make sure I haven't lost you guys. Hehe.

Anyways, off to do more revising. See you in the next chapter!

Death-Dragon, Out!


	38. Chapter 37 The Bully

Kevin's POV

I was with all my friends just waiting for the punk, Sherman I used to bully in high school to show up. I saw him a minute ago with his friends and now he just up and left. Hold on, this is his home isn't it. He must be in his room.

"Yo Kev! This place has a snooker table as well. Do you wanna play for a bit?" Samuel, one of my friends with blonde hair shouted over to me.

"Nah, I'm going to the bathroom." I lied and went upstairs to search for Sherman. Penny may be younger than me, but I like a girl with attitude and a cute face. She was made for me but that nerd decided to show up and somehow he won my dear Penny's heart.

"Okay. See you downstairs!" I hid behind a wall and saw Penny walk out of a room. She looked so sexy in what she was wearing. Blue tight jeans. White Adidas shoes and a pink jumper. I hid away from her and she past me. I walked into the room to see Sherman looking out of the window. I shut the door and locked it on purpose. I ran up behind him before he turned around.

"Penny-" I punched him and he hit the window. "Ah"

"Peabody. Long time, no see." I gave him my slight smirk that I always give him when I bully him.

"K..Kevin.." He stuttered out in fear. I grabbed his shirt then threw him to the side of the bed. His back hit the side and he just gasped and looked at me with fear.

"What's wrong Peabody? Aren't you gonna say something or are you going to sit there like a little bitch?" I laughed quietly.

"Owww. Fudge cakes." Here we go again, Sherman Peabody's little habit. For some reason, the guy doesn't like swearing, so instead of saying fuck he says fudge. What a nerd.

"Peabody! Get up, all of them are dancing downstairs so they won't be able to hear your screams." I grinned.

"Man... what do you-" I stepped on his shoulder and pressed down and his mouth was just open. "Ahhh!"

Penny's POV

I was standing by the side, watching everyone dancing. Abby didn't get to dance because Mason and Desmond were fighting over who gets to dance with her or not. Mason's friends are not that bad actually. The one named Chad tried to hit on Abby with his humour but absolutely failed. The one named Ty was fighting with Chad's brother called Devon over a bottle of wine. They all had such funny characters that it made all of our friends laugh.

Jill, Carl, Dev and Lucy were dancing but were now just sitting down talking with each other. I was still waiting for my handsome redhead to show up and dance with me. I looked up to the ceiling. What was taking him so long?

Although I did hear a faint scream and grunt. But it must be from Desmond and Mason's fight. I chuckled again. Sherman is probably just taking his time that's all. It's almost midnight. That is when everyone will be kissing under the mistletoe. He better hurry up, I don't want to miss out on the moment.

Sherman's POV

Of all the people to come back into my life, Kevin!

I've told Mr Peabody about Kevin when I was in high school, but he failed to listen and said that all high school boys were like that. He also said that, he is probably looking to be friends.

Fudge that!

He hates me just because Penny chose me over him. I love Penny, but I knew I should have just let Kevin have her instead of me because if I did. I wouldn't have been embarrassed all those years ago. Man what should I do. He is obviously keeping me locked up inside here because he doesn't want me and Penny to kiss under the mistletoe.

"So Peabody, looks like I will take your place in kissing Penny for you." Kevin gave me that ugly grin that he owns. I got up and tried to punch him but he caught my fist. Aww man! I really need to hit the gym with Carl and Dev next time they go.

"It's too bad there isn't a locker here..." Kevin punched me in the face, grabbed my hair and dragged me outside of my room. He then opened the closet that had no nob on the inside. I gulped in fear of being inside here.

"Kevin... Please I beg of you. Penny is waiting for-" Big mistake. I got punched in the face and he threw me inside the room. I slid down to the floor and sunk in with the equipment inside there.

"Stay tight. I'll be back." Kevin then shut the door and locked it.

For fuc...fudging sake. Why does Kevin have to be here of all places?!

This is Dad's fault.

This is Mr Peabody's fault.

It is my fault for not noticing.

It is my fault for forgetting that he was my neighbour as well.

It is my fault for being too fudging stupid to realise that he was going to be invited because his parents are close friends with Mr Peabody.

Please.

I hope he doesn't kiss Penny at 00:00.

I looked at my Apple watch and it was already 23:50.

Already...

Maybe, I can call Penny. Yeah that's it. I can call Penny.

Haha. Gotta love Apple technology, always hooking you up with the best goodies.

Abby's POV

I was in the kitchen drinking some water. Desmond and I have been dancing and talking with each other, Mason got kicked in the side by Desmond and just left the dance floor with a defeated look. I know he isn't mad, Mason doesn't even like dancing anyway, but I have to go and find him soon. It is almost time for everyone to kiss under the mistletoe.

This time, my kiss with Mason is going to be real and the best kiss that I have ever got this year. This is going to be great. Just need to find my Mason before it gets to 00:00

Sherman's POV

"Thanks best, best buddy. I didn't have to waste my credit huh!" I laughed with Mason. Mason had heard my joy of calling Penny in the closet, that he helped me get out. I told him how I got in there.

"So, Kevin is here huh?" Mason asked. I nodded. "Best be careful of the annoying runt, he's going to probably steal your kiss with Penny."

I looked down at the time and it was already 23:58.

"Oh fudge nuggets! Best, best buddy! We need to go now. Only two minutes till midnight." I told him. Mason nodded. We started running but I stopped when a bat was flung at Mason's face. He fell to the ground with his nose bleeding

Four guys then stood in our way. It was Kevin's goons.

"Shit!" Mason wiped his mouth.

Oh swizzle sticks. What pickle jar have we got ourselves into now.

 **To Be Continued**


	39. Chapter 38 Farewell

Sherman's POV

"Shit!" Mason grumbled.

"Sherman the strawberry punk! Where do you think you're going?" Samuel, one of Kevin's best buds called out to me. Yes, they've been calling me the strawberry punk since the start of high school.

"Well, it is my house so..."

"Don't get smart cherry punk! Are you trying to get downstairs to kiss Penny? Sorry, but it's past midnight. That ended 5 minutes ago." Don, another one of Kevin's buds. I looked at my watch and he was right. It was 00:05 now.

"Don't worry. (*Spit, Spit*) Penny is in good hands now." Slimmy, the idiot who has a spitting problem. Said to me.

My heart beat fast and I ran past them. Mason followed close behind. We got to the bottom of the stairs and through the crowd, I could see Kevin kissing Penny on the lips.

Fudging Fruit Cake Fudge! Why does he have to do this?!

Mason was much more angrier since Desmond, who I heard was a playboy, was kissing Abby even though it was evident that Abby didn't want to kiss him.

Right now, I want to fudging punch Kevin in his pumpkin face! How dare he?!

Penny's facial expression was blocked by the crowd, so I couldn't quite see what face she was making. I'm definitely sure she is trying to push that biker away from her.

I started running towards Penny and Kevin. My mind started to wonder.

"What am I doing? Arent I supposed to be holding back? I'm not supposed to create violence, it's not my nature! But he kissed Penny and he knows I love her. What would Mr Peabody... no no... what would Dad think about this?! Dammit all Sherman! Screw it! I don't care what Mr Peabody thinks."

"I told him why I don't like Kevin and he doesn't fudging listen! Kevin is done for."

"I'm going to punch the hell out of his face. Because..."

I pulled my fist back, ready to punch the juice out of Kevin

This.

Is.

WAAAAR!?!?!?!

I got up to Kevin and Penny and launched my fist right at the side of Kevin's head.

"Gahh!" Kevin fell to the floor.

"Sherman!" Penny ran into my arms, hugging me in the process. She was crying.

"Penny! It's okay. What did he do to you?"

"I was waiting patiently for you to come downstairs. He pulled me into the middle where everyone was crowded in one place and he kissed me by force. He thrusted his tongue in my mouth and I tried to push him away but he was so strong. I didn't kiss him back, I swear!" Penny had tears in her eyes. She thinks I am going to get upset like last time. I just patted her head to reassure her that everything is alright.

"It's okay Penny. Please stop crying and just smile." I told her. She wiped her tears and gave me a joyful smile. "That's what I like to see."

Abby's POV

I just watched as Mason and Desmond were fighting over me again. It's ruined. Everyone always likes to ruin everything when it is just Mason and I alone. Don't think of it the wrong way, I really like Desmond, as a friend. He has such amazing stories to tell. But it's like he is looking for Mason's trouble because he loves flirting with me.

Mason and Desmond stop fighting as both of them were talking with Ty and Chad's brother. I watched from behind. So that is Ty, he is the one who ruined the night that I was to have my first time. I just hope he doesn't keep taking my Mason away from me. Mason then left the group and walked up to me. I just smiled and he walked up to me and took me in his arms. I knew where this was going. Definitely.

We both kissed. In sync and simultaneously actually. Like I said before, this was going to be the best kiss that I have ever got. We both then separated, we smiled at each other and I was the only one with a blush over my face. He then held my hand.

"Come Abby, I need to tell you something." Mason took me upstairs to his old room. He locked the door behind him. I sat down on the bed and he sat down beside me.

He pushed me down and kissed me again. Our hands interlocked with each other. It was only a few brief seconds before he let go of my lips. I whimpered and pouted at the loss of his lips and he just chuckled.

"I came to talk to you about something very important Abby." Mason was serious. I put on my serious face too. I was trying to mimic Mason's face. He just looked at me and laughed.

"Who are you trying to mimic?" He asked me with this handsome smile that I have never seen before.

"You. This is my serious face from now on." I mocked him. He just started tickling me and my serious face went easily the minute his hands came in contact with my skin.

"Mason! Stop! Haha!" I laughed as he mostly tickled my sides.

"Oh. You want me to stop so soon. How about this!" As he was still tickling me, he gave me little kisses on my neck.

My laughs slowly started to turn into moans of pleasure. Is this what it feels like? This is way much better than tickling.

"Do you like this?" Mason purred against my skin. I swear he sounded so husky, yet so sexy.

"Uh- Uh huh!" I moaned.

"Good. Enjoy this while I tell you what I have to say." He then stopped giving me little kisses and his hands started to slide up from the bottom of my white long sleeved tshirt. He reached my breasts and started to play around with them.

"Mmm." I hummed in pleasure.

"So obviously, Ty is the leader of our group, he is also the oldest so he makes the rules everytime we are around in the ghetto..." Mason said. I don't know what it was, but part of my body just blocked out what he was saying. I was more focused on what he was doing to my breasts than what he was saying.

"...Ty took our phones so that we can't be in contact with other people. Meaning that you can't call me whenever you want, hence why I'm telling so you know what is up..." Mason was babbling on about something. I couldn't concentrate because he had slipped his hands under my bra and played around with my nipples. He pinched and squeezed onto them. This felt so damn good. I wish he could just shut up with what he was saying and just take me already.

"...what I'm trying to say is that... Ty is taking us somewhere outside of New York, for five years." My mind was brought back to its senses the minute he said that. His hands retracted from underneath my clothes. My eyes were wide open at him.

"You're... leaving..." I stuttered.

"Yeah... that is mostly how it sounds..." Mason scratched the back of his head.

When he told me that, it felt like my whole heart had split in that moment, he wasn't even allowed to keep in contact with me.

"I'm so sorry Abby. It's fine if you don't want to wait for me." Mason said. 'Don't want to wait for him...' I would wait for him no matter what, we made a promise that both of us will make a family of our own, of course I will wait for him.

"Mason! I will wait! Don't think I will pick other guys over you..." He held my shoulders and looked me in the eyes.

"I love you Abby, but I want you to find someone else to love. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I left my girlfriend for five years straight? It isn't right at all..." I interrupted him with a hug. I cried on his shoulder.

"No! Don't say things like that! Remember the promise you made to me! We will start our own family, right! I want to have children with you! I will wait five years! In two years, I will probably have my degree in nursing, then I will wait three years for you to return to me, then we will start from there and live our lives as a happy couple..." Mason stopped me by hugging me tighter.

He pulled away from me and kissed me. I closed my eyes due to the tension. I didn't realise that tears were starting to pour out of my eyes. We separated and he held me by my hips and I kept my hands on his chest.

"Your such a beautiful and amazing girlfriend. I wish all girls were like you." Mason wiped a tear from my eyes and hugged me one final time.

"I love you Mason."

"I love you too Abby. Everyone should be leaving, I told everyone at the table about my leaving, I decided to tell you last. Because I knew you couldn't handle me going for so long." Mason told me. I'm glad he did tell me last, because I would have been crying at the table for him to stay.

Our hands were still tangled with each other, we went downstairs, hand in hand. Our friends had already left and the other guests were gone. Sherman and Mr Peabody were cleaning up the place and Mason's friends were waiting for him. Sherman had ran over to us.

"I guess this is it best, best buddy." Sherman looked up at Mason.

"Not really Sherman. I'm just going to be gone for five years. During those five years, I want you to look over Abby for me." Mason said to Sherman. I looked up at him. He cares so much for me, that is one of the perks that I love about him.

"Aye Sir!" Sherman jumped up happily and got back to cleaning up the place.

"Come on M's! Ty has the car ready down at the entrance of the penthouse." Desmond called from the elevator.

Mason looked back at me and I looked back at him. I jumped up and kissed him one final time. I don't know how else I can express my love to him. Sex is the best way. But there's no time for that, I might just have to wait until he comes back.

Our hands were still holding onto the other.

Our hands started to drift away from each other slowly.

The minute his hands left mine, I felt cold and whimpered like a lost dog. He just smiled back at me.

"Took you long enough." I heard Desmond say in a gruff tone.

He then left in the elevator with Desmond.

I then felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry Abby, he'll be back soon." Sherman said cheerfully.

"Mhmm. He definitely will." I smiled.

 **To Be Continued**


	40. Chapter 39 New Chapter In Life

Sherman's POV

"Okay Abby. Have a safe trip back home." I waved her off at the elevator.

"Tell Penny... Good luck! I will keep in touch." Abby waved back and the doors shut and the elevator went down.

"Alrighty Sherman! The Petersons agreed that Penny will stay the night. I'm going over to theirs because Mr Peterson has a meeting the following day and he wants me to join him." Mr Peabody told me. It was like my heart was jumping up and down in my stomach.

"Okay. Have fun Dad." I waved at him as the elevator came back up. He stepped inside and waved back at me before the elevator doors shut again.

I turned back around and stared at the entrance to the roof. Time for another game of the Redheads Smile.

I went upstairs to the roof to see Penny sitting by the door, looking up at the moon as it brightened the dark sky. The stars were all scattered afar and it created a beautiful scenery. I sat down beside Penny and she leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Doesn't this remind you of something Sherman?" Penny asked me.

"What? The dark sky?"

"No. The calm dark night. It takes me back to those amazing days I had with you." Penny smiled. I just continued to look up at the moon.

"What sort of days does this calm night remind you of?"

"When we were in elementary and I would always come over to play with you. It seems like it was just yesterday that we moved on from elementary to high school." Penny said in a soft tone.

"Hmm." I hummed in agreement. We sat there in silence for a few minutes before I decided to speak up again.

"Can you believe it. We are already leaving college. I still remember the days we were in elementary." I smiled as I could remember all the fun times I had with Penny and my friends.

"Those were some great memories. I remember the time when you set Mason's hair on fire and instead of taking out the fire, he chased after you." Penny started laughing.

Oh yeah, I can still remember that.

Flashback - Elementary School, Science Class

3rd Person POV

"Alright my fellow students. We are going to learn how to be safe around a cooker. One of the first things to know about a cooker is fire." Mrs Appleton said to her class.

"I have set a box of matches between your pairs. I have taught you this a million times..." Mrs Appleton was stopped when one of her students said;

"You've only taught it 15 times!" Ronny shouted out. A blonde boy said from the back.

"SHOUT OUT AGAIN AND I SWEAR TO GOD RONNY, I WILL STRANGLE YOU!?" Mrs Appleton shouted.

"Aye Ma'am!" Ronny trembled and saluted.

"Good. Before Ronny interrupted me, you should all know how to light a match. I will give you 5 minutes. Put your goggles on first kids." Mrs Appleton commanded. Her class understood and got to work.

"Careful Abby, make sure you don't burn yourself." Carl, told Abby and she striked the match.

"Alright girl, you got this!" Jill stood with her hands on her hips and high-fived Penny.

"Sherman! Strike it!" Mason angrily said as he was getting impatient.

"Wow Mason, chill. What's the rush?" Sherman looked over at Mason with a smile on his face.

"Being near a cooker is very important and takes a lot of responsibility..." Mason rambled on as Sherman stared at with a smile to show that he was listening. Obviously, Sherman wasn't listening. All Sherman could hear was...

"Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah." Mason rambled on about safety and concentration that Sherman knew all about already. He doesn't have a super cool, intelligent, dog father just to show off.

"Shhh. Shhh. It's okay Mason. Breathe in then out. I'm smart, I got this." Sherman put his index finger to Mason's lips that instantly shut Mason up. Mason made no attempt to get Sherman's finger off his lips. He was about to flip - about to.

As everyone took time on striking the match perfectly, Mason watched Sherman intensely. He wanted to see if Sherman would strike the match properly.

Sherman striked the match but not in a good place. He did it too close to Mason's face, which lit a piece of Mason's hair.

"Oooo fudge bubbles." Sherman stepped back. Mason stared at Sherman.

"I knew my teaching would get through that thick skull of yours..." Mason then, once again, rambled on about how his teachings work and how awesome he is.

"Hey Mason..." Carl noticed the little fire slowly creeping through Mason's hair.

"Your hair..." Abby pointed out.

Mason stopped his rambling and looked up at his hair. He looked at the fire, then the matches in Sherman's hands, then at Sherman. He repeated this, but he didn't look at the matches, he just continued to look at the fire and Sherman. This went on for a good 3 minutes before Mason jumped at Sherman like a wild dog.

Sherman dodged and ran in circles around his table. Mason followed suit, he tried to get Sherman but would end up on the opposite side that Sherman was on.

"I swear to god, when I get you, I'm gonna kill you." Mason clenched his teeth.

"Sorry pal. I didn't see." Sherman sweated.

"Too late for sorry. I'm going to take your glasses and shove them where the sun don't shine." Mason growled.

Sherman screamed and ran out of the classroom. Mason followed after him.

"Teacher, are you not going to do something?" Carl asked.

"No. The fire extinguisher is there. Just use it on Mason." Mrs Appleton was reading a magazine which she did not take her eyes off.

"No way, Teach, Mason is crazy, let alone strong, I'm never going up against him." A boy shouted from the back of the class.

"I will do it!" Penny volunteered and got the fire extinguisher.

The class waited until they heard Sherman's screaming again. Sherman came through the door and Mason's fast footsteps could be heard. Penny counted down in her head.

"NOW!" Penny pulled the lever and huge white foams hit Mason, making him fly straight into the wall, covered in foam.

"Penny! My hero!" Sherman hugged Penny with relief. Penny smiled and hugged Sherman back. This is when she realised her feelings for Sherman were real.

"Sherman... I will... I will... kill ya.." Mason said exhausted and dozed off.

"That's one way to... put out a time bomb! Haha, get it, because Mason is the bomb and he was mad and... okay I will stop." Sherman looked down, since nobody got his joke. Soon, everyone started laughing and Sherman smiled to himself.

Penny looked over at him and chuckled.

"His jokes may be bad, but he is still cute." Penny thought to herself.

Present

Sherman's POV

"Hehe. Mason sure was going to kill me." I scratched the back of my head.

"You're lucky that he didn't hear your bad joke." Penny giggled.

"Things would have been way more worse." We were silent for another few minutes before Penny stood up and grabbed my hand. We went to my room and she pulled me into my bed with her.

"From here on out, we will still be the greatest of friends. The same promise we made in elementary. Do you pinky swear Mr Peabody?" She asked me and showed her pinky to me. I just smirked back at her.

"I already know the drill, Ms Peterson." I shaked my pinky with hers before we both dozed off.

Nobody's POV

Now thats friendship

The story of their friendship all started after the WAYBAC incident.

 **Fine Out In Sherman And His Friends ZERO**

 **To Be Continued**


End file.
